Useless Things
by Itzel Lightwood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Nadie dijo que crecer fuera fácil, pero para Bella, una música en aprietos, es casi imposible. Afortunadamente, con sus amigos, su música y el barista apuesto de la calle de enfrente, quizá no arruine toda su vida.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The useless days will add up to something. The shitty waitressing jobs. The hours writing in your journal. The long meandering walks. The hours reading poetry and story collections and novels and dead people's diaries and wondering about sex and God and whether you should shave under your arms or not. These things are your becoming.**

**Cheryl Strayed, fragmento de Tiny Beautiful Things**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay días en los que desearía haber ido a la universidad. Días en los que desearía estar sentada en una clase de Inglés y vivir en un dormitorio con un extraño y encontrando un futuro real.

En su lugar, tomé el dinero que ahorré trabajando en la cafetería e hice un depósito para una habitación en una terrible casa en una horrible parte de Seattle mientras trataba de descifrar qué demonios quería hacer con mi vida.

Hoy es uno de esos desearía-haber-ido-a-la-universidad días mientras el viento revolotea alrededor de mi rostro y tengo media pieza de pan seco colgando de mi boca. El autobús debió de haber llegado hace ocho minutos y mi estómago ruge, enojado de solo estar sobreviviendo a pan y café desde hace unos días porque me atrasé con mi parte de la renta y Emmett tuvo que cubrir el resto y le he estado dando cada centavo que puedo encontrar. Pero está bien, tengo unas lecciones privadas con una niña rica de diez años en South Lake Union después del trabajo esta noche y finalmente podré conseguir un poco de comida.

Miro mi reloj por millonésima vez y juego con el cabello bajo mi gorro. Tuve que peinarlo en un moño bajo, sin tiempo para cepillar los salvajes y apelmazados rizos porque voy con mis usuales cinco minutos de retraso.

Ni siquiera he pensado en hacerme un corte durante los últimos meses, demasiado ocupada con el trabajo y la escritura para molestarme con eso. Sin embargo, ahora soy consciente de lo pesado y maltratado que está. Quizá Alice pueda hacer algo al respecto este fin de semana. Quizá solo lo afeite todo.

El viento sopla, el frío aire me golpea de nuevo mientras el autobús se detiene en su parada, ese familiar aroma a transporte público me golpea cuando las puertas se abren.

La verdad es que amo el autobús, incluso aunque me vuelva jodidamente loca con su horario tan irregular. Quizá sea mi horrible vecindario porque nunca he visto un autobús retrasado cuando estoy en el centro. Mientras tomo mi asiento, me pongo mis audífonos, unos terriblemente grandes que mi papá me dio años atrás. Eran suyos cuando creció en los setenta pero suenan bastante bien. Un poco difuso pero me gusta más así.

Mi viaje a Ballard es tranquilo, cada quien está de camino a otro lugar y no se preocupan demasiado por el otro. Escucho un par de demos que Mike y yo grabamos el año pasado, y me irrita la manera en la que su tempo está un poco fuera de tono. Nunca fue un gran baterista, siempre le interesó más besarnos y drogarse que la música.

Quizá ese fue mi problema, la razón por la que sintió la necesidad de mudarse a tres mil millas de distancia hace dos meses, nuestra relación terminando con una competencia de gritos frente al aeropuerto y un "jódete" en lugar de un beso de despedida.

Suspiro, cambiando a música punk furiosa para sacarlo de mi cabeza. Mirando por la ventana, la ciudad me calma, los rascacielos me hacen sentir pequeña. Amo Seattle, de verdad lo hago, pero por los últimos años las casas han ido desapareciendo para dar lugar a esas horribles torres de departamentos y condominios. La gente que ha vivido en vecindarios como Ballard desde los cincuenta son forzados a irse, incapaces de pagar los precios que el aburguesamiento está creando.

Es depresivo. He pasado años idolatrando esta ciudad desde mi pequeño pueblo, maravillándome por la escena musical mientras aprendía a tocar tantos instrumentos como podía.

Pero desde que estoy aquí —desde el verano después de mi graduación de preparatoria— he estado luchando por encontrar esa magia que tanto anticipé en mi mente.

Un brillante rayo de luz es Ballard Music, la tienda en la que he estado trabajando por los últimos años. Es mi corazón y mi alma, y no puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que veo su fachada. Los marcos de madera de las ventanas están pintados de un brillante color amarillo y hay luces de navidad colgadas por todos lados. A través de las ventanas, puedes ver las filas de Cds y vinilos usados y los instrumentos cubrir cada centímetro de la pared. Guitarras vintage, trompetas nuevas, violines ligeramente usados, lo que quieras. Entrando, la música suena un poco demasiado fuerte a través de las pequeñas bocinas, hoy parece que Shelly, la dueña, está en una fase de Etta James.

—Llegas tarde —dice una voz desde algún lugar detrás de la registradora cubierta de calcomanías. Suspiro mientras me dirijo hacia allá, encontrando a Shelly sentada en el suelo, ordenando recibos.

—Alice podría hacer eso, ¿sabes? —le digo, un poco preocupada. Shelly tiene una rodilla mala. Y una mala cadera. Ella me mira, rodando los ojos.

—No confío en Alice para hacer esto. Es muy distraída. Demasiadas drogas, de seguro —murmura Shelly y no puedo evitar reír.

—Dice la señora que pasó los 60 en San Francisco. —Aún se viste como si estuviera ahí, largas faldas, anillos en cada dedo. Rueda los ojos otra vez.

—No te pago para que molestes a una vieja, ¿o sí?

—Eso lo hago gratis —digo sonriendo, y Shelly chasquea la lengua e inclina la cabeza, pero veo su sonrisa. Shelly y yo nos llevamos bien, y aunque ella nunca lo admitirá, soy su empleada favorita.

—¿Puedes ir a asegurarte que Alice no se haya caído en una caja o algo así? Lleva bastante tiempo en la parte de atrás —dice Shelly mientras me encamino en esa dirección, sacudiendo la cabeza. Alice afortunadamente no se ha caído en una caja, pero está exitosamente escondida detrás de una repisa de violines.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto y Alice salta diez metros en el aire, su mano vuela hacia su corazón.

—¿Qué mierda? —susurra, la maldición suena cómica en su aguda y tintineante voz.

—Más te vale salir antes de que Shelly traiga los perros busca drogas —le digo con una sonrisa. Alice alza las manos dramáticamente.

Drama es el segundo nombre de Alice Brandon.

—Jesucristo esa mujer ha probado más drogas de las que puedo nombrar. Está paranoica. ¡Está proyectando sus propias fallas en mí! Sabes que no consumo drogas. Jasper está drogado la mayor parte del tiempo y ella no le dice ni una sola palabra.

—Es su encanto sureño —añado—. Es un distractor. Está ordenando los recibos, por cierto.

—¡Le dije que haría eso! Solamente necesitaba un descanso de cinco minutos de su actitud molesta. Jesucristo todopoderoso —murmura Alice, frustrada, mientras camina de mala gana hacia la puerta, de vuelta a la tienda.

—Me encanta tu outfit, por cierto —le digo, y sin perder un segundo, Alice me sonríe por encima del hombro antes de seguir su camino. Alice es la personificación del estilo en una manera que dice que no piensa de más las cosas. He ido con ella a las tiendas de segunda mano y es honestamente algo increíble de ver. Mientras yo me aferro a mi siempre presente suéter o playera demasiado grande para mí y a los overoles/pantalones/pants/lo que sea que combine, Alice parece ir por lo que sea que le llame la atención. Hoy trae puesto lo que parecer ser un vestido de mesera y medias púrpura brillante, sus pequeños pies tienen unas zapatillas rojas que probablemente pertenecieron a un disfraz de Halloween para niños. Su corto cabello negro está en dos rodetes encima de su cabeza y sus labios están pintados para combinar con sus zapatos.

Miro hacia mis viejas botas y pantalones usados. No importa que literalmente haya saltado de la cama y me pusiera lo primero que encontré, este es mi atuendo usual, y está bien por mí. Estoy agradecida de que me haya puesto mi chamarra favorita de lana antes de salir, siempre hay una corriente de aire al fondo de la tienda durante los meses más fríos.

La campanilla sobre la puerta suena y reviso mi reloj, mi primera lección del día debe estar aquí. Me dirijo hacia la entrada, viendo a Paul y a su madre, cuyo nombre ni siquiera puedo recordar.

—Hola, pasen de este lado —llamo y voy hacia mi pequeño espacio del otro lado del lugar, suspirando ante las manchas en las ventanas que pueden verse desde afuera. Una lección de viola anoche, la hermana pequeña babeo todo el lugar mientras veía a su hermano batallar con "Brilla estrellita". Adentro, cuelgo mi mochila en la esquina del fondo y enciendo el amplificador. La lección de Paul es de guitarra eléctrica. Doce años y ama aprender canciones de Nickelback.

Es una hora de puro infierno para mí cada sábado por la mañana.

Sacando mi guitarra de donde la dejé la noche anterior, choco con la pared, rompiendo la esquina de uno de mis posters con mi hombro.

—Maldición —murmuro. Era uno de mis favoritos. Uno de Taking Back Sunday de un concierto que dieron en la ciudad hace algunos años.

No tengo la oportunidad de sentirme triste por eso porque Paul ya se está sentando, sosteniendo rígidamente su guitarra de principiante en su regazo.

—Veamos, ¿en dónde nos quedamos la semana pasada?

* * *

Alice está acomodando un nuevo envío de partituras cuando llevo a Paul a la puerta. Tan pronto como él y su madre se han ido, mis hombros se hunden y me arrastro hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta, sin levantar la mirada de la partitura de Beethoven que está acomodando.

—Solo quería saludar, por Dios.

—Hola, mentirosa, ¿qué quieres? —Le doy mi mejor mirada lastimera.

—¿Me prestarías un par de dólares para ir por café? Te pagaré mañana. Antes de que digas que no, toma en cuenta que tuve que escuchar a Chad Kroeger cantar acerca de cómo le recuerdas que realmente han terminado y terminado y terminado y...

—Por favor cállate y toma mi tarjeta. Quiero un bísquet y un moca con hielo. —Alice extiende su Visa y la tomo con agradecimiento.

—Te quiero, eres mi mundo —le digo mientras voy hacia la puerta, viéndola sacudir la cabeza.

¿Recuerdan el aburguesamiento del que hablé antes? Sí, está pasando en la calle de enfrente. Bueno, ha pasado, o al menos ha comenzado. Margot´s tenía los mejores bizcochos y el café más barato pero desde hace dos semanas, es oficialmente un Starbucks.

Un jodido Starbucks.

He estado evitando entrar tanto como sea posible pero tengo un dolor de cabeza provocado por Nickelback y la falta de cafeína y no hay manera de que sobreviva el día sin algo.

Así que aquí estoy, formada para ordenar un horrible y amargo café por demasiado dinero en este extraño ambiente que parece demasiado esterilizado. La chica preparando los lattes luce muy contenta por estar aquí y me da alivio ver que el chico que tomará mi orden luce tan miserable como me siento.

Tan miserable como sea, no cabe duda de que es apuesto. Mandíbula fuerte, pómulos altos, largas pestañas.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? —pregunta y aunque es ligeramente monótona, su voz es linda. Profunda. Me pregunto si puede cantar. Está esta canción en la que he estado trabajando que realmente sonaría bien con una armonía, alguien con un registro más bajo y...

Una garganta se aclara y mi rostro se ruboriza.

—Lo siento, um, ¿me das un mocha con hielo venti, un bísquet con chispas de chocolate y el café negro más grande que tengas?

Asiente mientras hablo, su cabeza moviéndose con cada artículo que enlisto. Miro sus manos, sus largos dedos. Tendría potencial como pianista. Le tiendo la tarjeta de Alice pero estoy demasiado distraída y prácticamente termino lanzándola al suelo detrás de él. Me mira por un largo momento mientras suelto otra disculpa y luego finalmente la desliza y me la devuelve.

Quiero enterrarme bajo el suelo pero en su lugar me alejo, pretendiendo estar extremadamente interesada en lo que sea que esté en mi teléfono. Entro a Facebook, solo buscando algo que hacer, para distraerme del barista apuesto. Estoy bajando por los estados posteados por personas con las que fui a la preparatoria, hablando acerca de los ¡exámenes!, ¡y sus agendas tan ocupadas!, y de lo ¡maravillosa que es la universidad!

Ugh.

Estoy a punto de guardar mi teléfono y morder mis pulgares o algo así pero una nueva publicación aparece. Una foto.

De Mike con sus brazos alrededor de una chica rubia, su boca presionada en su rostro.

Mi estómago se revuelve y un poco de celos quema mi pecho. ¿Salí con él por cinco años y ya está permitiendo que otra chica bese su mejilla?

Doy clic en su nombre. Jessica Stanley. Ugh, que nombre más aburrido. Veamos, es de New Haven, Connecticut, tiene un cabello con un rubio súper falso y estudia Química en… ¿Harvard?

—¿Qué mierda? —digo en voz alta sin querer. Barista Apuesto me mira, como todos los demás a mi alrededor—. Lo siento —les digo, guardando mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, tomando el portavasos y la bolsa de papel que la Chica Feliz de los Lattes desliza hacia mí.

Básicamente corro de vuelta a la tienda, Alice luce alarmada cuando la puerta se abre de golpe.

—Está saliendo con otra chica. Que va a Harvard —suelto y sus ojos se ensanchan.

—¿Qué mierda?

—¡Eso fue lo que dije!

Se queda pensativa por un momento.

—De acuerdo. —Tiene un plan, amo cuando Alice tiene un plan—. Tú, toma tu café y mantén la calma, tienes cinco lecciones más y esa tocada en South Lake. Yo evaluaré la situación e iremos a casa más tarde para romper y quemar cada foto que tengas de él.

Tomo un sorbo de café, sin importarme el ardor que provoca en mi lengua.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Estoy ida por el resto del día, perdiendo el ritmo con la guitarra durante mis lecciones en la tienda y luego horriblemente distraída durante toda mi lección con Ava, la violinista en South Lake, y casi pierdo mi autobús de regreso, llegando corriendo a la parada. Apenas y recuerdo ir al banco para depositar el dinero y así escribirle un cheque a Emmett.

Para cuando llego a casa, me siento como un montón de basura. Lo que por supuesto significa que Alice y Emmett y Jasper ya están en la sala, jugando Kings y gritando a la televisión, con Jeopardy de fondo.

Una vez que escuchan la puerta cerrase, todos los ojos están en mí.

—Bella necesita tragos —grita Emmett, poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo en la cocina.

—Tengo un cheque para ti —le grito, colapsando en el sofá, recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta suavemente. No tengo la oportunidad de contestarle porque Emmett vuelve a la habitación con una botella de Fireball en su mano.

—El tipo era un imbécil y lo sabes, B. Nunca apoyé esa relación —le dice él a Jasper, quien asiente, habiendo escuchado esto antes durante los últimos años.

Él empuja la botella hacia mí.

—No tenemos tequileros, creo que los rompimos en Año Nuevo, así que simplemente tendrás que tomar de la botella.

No toma mucho para convencerme, he tenido un día de mierda y quiero embriagarme y no sentir nada. Pronto Jasper está ordenando una pizza para que no devuelva todo el contenido de mi estómago en la mañana por tomar con el estómago vacío.

—Te mereces algo mucho mejor que esa mierda, B —dice Emmett con seriedad. Ruedo los ojos.

—Él tiene un punto —dice Jasper—. No se dirige a ningún lado en la vida, hombre. Él te habría detenido.

Siento las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos porque, bueno, yo tampoco me dirijo hacia algún lado. Se supone que me tomaría un año, un año para ver si podía hacer algo con esta estúpida obsesión con la música y luego iría a la escuela. Pero un año se convirtió en tres y medio y no he hecho nada además de escribir canciones y dar lecciones de música y prácticamente morirme de hambre cada mes. Miro a mis amigos y me siento tan pequeña. Emmett ha sido mi mejor amigo desde el cuarto grado y tiene un trabajo que le da seguro médico y aún me deja vivir con él a pesar de que nunca puedo pagar la renta. Alice está en la escuela de peluquería cuando no está siendo una bruja de las finanzas para Shelly y Jasper tiene un jodido título en historia y prefiere estar sin hacer nada.

Pero supongo que eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo también. Nada.

Tomo otro sorbo del whisky.

Alice está en su teléfono, en el suelo con la barbilla recargada en su pecho y Jasper está tamborileando distraídamente en la vieja batería en la esquina de la habitación.

—Se ha dejado crecer una barba horrible —dice Alice hacia nadie en particular pero estira el teléfono hacia mí. Tiene razón, es desigual. Su horrible vello facial ayuda un poco.

—Dios, esta chica usa la misma sudadera en cada foto. Lo entendimos, vas a Harvard, eres maravillosa —continúa Alice sarcásticamente y dejo salir una dolorida risa.

—Que se joda su sudadera de la ivy league —dice Emmett—. Apuesto que es aburrida.

Alice interviene.

—Él solo sale con ella para presumir que su polla la chupa una genio mientras él trabaja en construcción o algo así.

Todos nos reímos, pero mi mente repite lo que Emmett dijo una y otra vez.

—Que se joda su sudadera de la ivy league —repito en voz baja—. Que se joda _tu_ sudadera de la ivy league.

—Tú eres mucho mejor —dice Jasper, golpeteando en la batería, solo un ritmo simple pero se queda en mi mente.

—Uh oh. —Emmett se ríe—. Tiene esa mirada en los ojos. Alguien pásele una pluma.

Una aparece junto a mí, la tomo sin ver quién me la da y ya estoy escribiendo en un viejo menú del China Garden.

—¿Una canción? —pregunta Jasper y escucho a Emmett y Alice contestar al unísono como si esto fuera una jodida película de Disney.

—Una canción.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sean bienvenidas a una nueva traducción :D **

**Me da mucho gusto volver con ustedes y sobre todo con una de mis historias (y de mis Bellas) favoritas :´) **

**Para responder las dudas que sé que surgirán, lol: **

**-La historia tiene 38 capítulos (ya con el epílogo)**

**-No, ya no es una historia tipo drabble. **

**-Los capítulos son (más o menos) de este largo. **

**-Sí, tiene final feliz (con un poco de drama). **

**-Las actualizaciones serán los días habituales: lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

**Como siempre, mil gracias a Yani por el beteo :D**

**Espero que este primer capítulo fuera de su agrado y por favor, no olviden dejar un pequeño review con sus opiniones y/o expectativas sobre esta historia :) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Estás volviéndome loca —prácticamente grita Alice mientras juego con diferentes pedales y el amplificador de exhibición, tratando de encontrar la perfecta cantidad de distorsión de la guitarra. Shelly está en su oficina revisando libros de contabilidad que Alice ya ha revisado y Jasper está dando una lección, dejando a Alice en la registradora y atrapada escuchando mi ruido constante y los tres mismos acordes una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, solo necesito encontrar… —dejo de hablar porque ella sabe a lo que me refiero, y creo que estoy acercándome a lo que quiero.

No es mi culpa que mi lección de la mañana no apareciera y que esta canción casi esté terminada.

Solo necesito encontrar el pedal correcto...

—¿Por qué no vas a comprarnos café? —ofrece, sus ojos me dicen que realmente no me está dando elección.

Dejo que el acorde que acabo de tocar se desvanezca, guardando mis cosas. Odio tener que parar cuando estoy inspirada.

—Tú invitas —dice y ruedo los ojos. A estas alturas le debo como un millón de cafés, todos los debería invitar yo.

Es lindo salir y respirar el aire fresco, es un día razonablemente cálido comparado al resto de la semana. Afortunadamente, no hay fila —o alguien— en el Starbucks de enfrente. Sé que hay otra cafetería alrededor, esto es Seattle después de todo, pero no he pensado en buscarla.

Barista Apuesto está ahí de nuevo, luciendo aburrido y demasiado lindo para su tonto mandil verde. Espero que no me recuerde porque yo no he olvidado el desastre que era la última vez que lo vi.

—Chica del Café Grande —dice en su voz baja y grave. Mis mejillas arden—. Linda playera.

Miro hacia abajo y le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Es una vieja playera de Talking Heads que mi mamá compró en uno de sus conciertos hace años, está usada y tiene un agujero en la axila derecha.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos viendo por un momento y él me mira expectantemente.

—Entonces —dice lentamente—. ¿Hay algo que pueda ofrecerte?

Su boca se alza en una sonrisa torcida y tartamudeo mi orden, avergonzada.

Muevo mis dedos en la barra mientras él hace mis bebidas, tratando de encontrar una mejor progresión de acordes para el puente de la canción, murmurando entre dientes, pero Barista Apuesto habla e interrumpe mi ritmo.

—¿Estoy siendo demasiado lento para ti? ¿Tus uñas en la barra es tu manera de decir que me apure?

Sacudo la cabeza, pero él no lo ve y estoy un poco irritada de que nadie me deje trabajar.

Pero él es lindo y estoy bastante segura de que está coqueteando conmigo.

—Lo siento, no, solo trabajo en algo. Una canción.

—Una canción, ¿huh?

—Síp.

—Así que eres música. —No es una pregunta, es una suposición y es una que me hace bufar una risa.

—Toco música, no soy música —digo porque es la verdad.

—¿Acaso eso no es lo que es un músico? —Luce confundido, pero el fantasma de una sonrisa está en sus labios mientras se gira para darme mis bebidas.

—No para mí. Solo lo hago ocasionalmente, supongo. Le vendo guitarras a músicos de verdad —explico, tomando los cafés—. A lo que tengo que volver. —Muevo la cabeza hacia la tienda de enfrente mientras comienzo a irme.

—Buena suerte con la canción, Chica del Café Grande.

—Es Bella —digo sobre mi hombro, abriendo la puerta con mi cadera.

Lo escucho reírse y repetir mi nombre y trato de ignorar lo lindo que suena en su lengua.

* * *

—¿Hiciste esto en una semana? —pregunta Emmett con los ojos ensanchados. Es cierto, escribí la canción en unos días. La grabé en el teléfono y la retoqué con una aplicación de mierda.

No es una canción extraordinaria, pero es algo.

—Es muy buena, B. Es como una cosa de chica punk-hipster.

—No es exactamente lo que estaba buscando —murmuro. Es solo que no tengo acceso a un verdadero equipo de grabación.

—¿Tendré créditos de escritura por esto? —pregunta con una sonrisa, poniéndole "play" de nuevo.

—Seguro —digo, aunque nunca será algo que la gente escuchará.

Ni siquiera iba a dejar que Em lo hiciera, pero me escuchó tocar el producto final en mi habitación y es demasiado chismoso.

—Pero hablo en serio, Bella, si puedes hacer esto en una semana, piensa en lo que puedes hacer en un mes. O un año.

Me sonrojo, girándome lejos de él.

—Deja de pretender que no eres lo suficientemente buena como para transformar esto en algo. Lo eres.

Le pone "play" de nuevo cuando sale de mi habitación, los riffs que he tocado tan torpe pero seguramente llenan el aire y mi voz es suave.

_How´s your new Ivy League girlfriend?_

_Is she boring, too, in the way I couldn´t stand?_

Espero por el coro, la pregunta.

_Does it feel better?_

_In that cold Boston weather._

_Fuck your Ivy League sweater,_

_You know I was better_

No es mala. En realidad no lo es. Y siento que realmente he conseguido algo. Pienso en enviársela a Mike como un gigante jódete pero quizá no tenga que hacerlo.

Quizá esto sea suficiente para mí.

Mis ojos encuentran mi foto con Mike que pegué en la pared cuando recién me mudé.

Sonrío y la arranco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción: 'harvard' de diet cig**

* * *

**La autora señala que en realidad este capítulo era parte del anterior pero olvidó integrarlo, de ahí la razón de que sea corto lol. **

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: **

**Tecupi, bbluelilas, Maryluna, Cinti, gabriela cuellar, somas, Lady Grigori, Paola Lightwood, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Pili, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOXO, Techu, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, Fer Herrera, krisr0405, patymdn y los Guest :) **

**Gracias también por los favoritos y los follow, pero les pido por favor que no olviden dejar un pequeño review con lo que ustedes quieran decir, no les cuesta nada ;) **

**En el grupo de FB les dejo el link con la canción (muy buena por cierto) para que puedan escucharla ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—Galán a las ocho en punto —dice Alice en mi oído mientras nos inclinamos contra el mostrador. Ella está a cargo de la registradora y mi siguiente lección lleva cinco minutos de retraso. Miro ligeramente por encima de mi hombro, hacia la modesta selección de vinilos para encontrar a Barista Apuesto en su uniforme (excepto el mandil) explorando la sección de las "R". Debió sentir mi mirada porque voltea, sus ojos encuentran los míos y una comisura de su boca se alza.

—Trabaja en Starbucks —le digo a Alice una vez que él se gira hacia lo que está buscando. Ella ríe y arquea una ceja.

—Eso explica por qué has estado tan complaciente con mis pedidos de café últimamente. —La empujo un poco y su codo tira el exhibidor de calcomanías que está al lado de la registradora al suelo. Chasquea con la lengua y suspiro, sabiendo que yo tengo que recogerlo.

Estoy de rodillas, mis uñas raspando contra el suelo mientras trato de recoger las calcomanías multicolor cuando un par de tenis usados captan mi atención.

Y de repente, Barista Apuesto está arrodillado frente a mí, su grueso cabello cae sobre sus ojos mientras recoge una pila de calcomanías que dicen "toca el claxon si amas a Bach".

—Gracias —digo, tratando de sonreír a través de mi vergüenza.

—No hay problema. —Me da las calcomanías mientras nos ponemos de pie, sus dedos rozando los míos. Cálidos y ásperos. Eléctrico.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunto, tratando de mantener mi compostura profesional y fallando miserablemente mientras dejo las calcomanías de vuelta en el mostrador. Con mi visión periférica, puedo ver a Alice sonriendo.

—Sí —dice con una sonrisa—. Solo estaba mirando. Nunca he estado aquí, despertaste mi curiosidad.

Me sonrojo y trato de esconderlo con mi cabello.

—Bueno, no es una cadena corporativa de café pero está bastante bien —digo en un intento de evadir el tema. Él se ríe y el sonido es calmante, suave, profundo y feliz.

—Solamente trabajo en Starbucks porque la paga es bastante buena. No es que tenga que explicártelo, _tú_ eres quien compra su café.

Alice se ríe detrás de mí y ahora estoy abriendo y cerrando la boca como una idiota.

—Es de... tú no... ugh. —Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Un segundo de engreído silencio.

—Bueno —dice él, sonriendo—. El café conglomerado sin alma me llama. Quizá te vea por ahí.

—Quizá —digo, tratando de ser reservada, tratando de no sonar como una adolescente petulante. Prácticamente puedo oír a Alice rodar los ojos.

Lo veo marcharse, su caminar es tan fácil mientras cruza la calle.

—Y… —dice Alice detrás de mí, pero afortunadamente mi siguiente lección cruza la puerta, con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

—Después —me río, escapando de ella tan rápido como puedo.

* * *

Me estoy torturando, lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de espiar por redes sociales a Mike y a la Chica Harvard. Encontré su twitter y es tan aburrido, solo se queja de sus clases y lo larga que siempre está la fila en Starbucks.

Síp.

Starbucks.

Debe haber como un millón de cafeterías geniales a su alrededor pero ella escoge Starbucks.

Sé esto porque en Instragam, entre las fotos de ella y mi exnovio besándose y "¡fotos de mi hermoso campus! #harvard #ivyleague", ella solo postea fotos de su frapuccino diario.

No estoy tratando de ser una perra criticona pero aquí estoy, porque Mike no hubiera podido escoger a alguien más diferente a mí.

Y hace que me pregunte, ¿qué está tan mal conmigo?

Si le digo esto a alguien, Emmett comenzaría una plática motivacional y realmente no estoy de humor para eso. Me obligo a cerrar la computadora y tomar mi guitarra. Un par de versos están escritos en mi rodilla a pluma porque no pude encontrar papel.

_First month I was so sad,_

_Second month a little mad._

Solamente estoy jugando con los acordes, acostada en la cama, mis pies en la pared golpeteando con ritmo. Mis ojos duelen, es tarde y el estúpido foco LED en mi lámpara es demasiado azul pero era todo lo que teníamos. Estiro mi brazo y lo quito, la única luz que entra viene de los espacios entre las persianas de la ventana.

Debería dormirme, realmente debería, pero es miércoles y no he terminado con esta canción aún y me estoy sintiendo demasiado triste y solitaria. Sé que tengo un hogar lleno de personas a mi alrededor pero no es lo mismo. Mike y yo salimos por tanto tiempo que quizá pensé que él era, ya saben, el indicado. Y quizá algún día nos casaríamos (pero de una manera cool en Las Vegas con Elvis o algo así) y tendríamos un niño demasiado punk que me amaría y pensaría que todos mis posters de conciertos son cool.

Dios soy una jodida idiota.

Llevo mi regodeo de autocompasión fuera de mi habitación y por el pasillo hacia la de Em, sin tocar mientras abro la puerta.

—Pude haber tenido a una chica aquí —murmura, la luz del pasillo iluminando su rostro. Está acostado en la cama, obviamente tratando de dormir, también. Me deslizo en el colchón junto a él, acostándome en posición fetal.

—Sabes que soy la única chica en tu vida —murmuro de vuelta.

—Pude haber estado masturbándome —señala.

—No, solo haces eso los lunes y jueves.

Un segundo de silencio.

—Es demasiado jodido que sepas eso.

—Es demasiado jodido que te masturbes en una agenda tan rígida.

Me empuja de la cama.

—¡Eso fue rudo! —grito, sobando mi codo.

—¿Solo viniste aquí para burlarte de mí? —Extiende la mano, ayudándome a volver a la cama junto a él.

—No, no puedo dormir —me quejo—. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca tendré un bebé genial o que nunca tendré una vida doméstica.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Mike era el indicado! ¡Se supone que lo sería!

Emmet se ríe. Se ríe antes de hablar.

—Madura, B. solamente tienes veintidós. No es como si tus óvulos estuvieran viejos y polvosos.

—Ugh, por favor no hables de mis óvulos. Solamente lo extraño, supongo.

—Créeme, no lo extrañas. Extrañas la idea de él. Pero el tipo apesta, Bella. Literalmente es lo peor.

—Soy un fracaso en la vida _y_ en el amor —gimo dramáticamente.

—Vete a la cama o te asfixiaré con esta almohada.

—¡Desearía que lo hicieras! —chillo, pero él me ignora—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Si realmente te duermes.

Me estiro, robándome sus sábanas.

—Buenas noches, Em. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, B.

* * *

Durante los últimos días ha estado lloviendo constantemente, así que no debería sorprenderme ser empapada por un carro cuando estoy esperando el autobús.

Aun así grito, sorprendida.

Me apresuro hacia la tienda, desesperadamente tratando de evitar el Starbucks sin importar lo cansada que esté porque no necesito que Barista Apuesto me vea como una rata empapada.

Shelley está de mal humor, la lluvia hace que sus articulaciones duelan, y Alice tiene que hacer algo para la escuela así que tiene que irse temprano, lo que significa que estaré completamente aburrida durante toda la tarde.

Mi estómago gruñe. Quiero un bizcocho.

Pero el rostro de Alice cuando entra me dice que para este punto debería enterrarme bajo el piso.

—Haré que Jasper te traiga ropa nueva.

—Bendita seas —suspiro, usando mi chamarra como una toalla para mi cabello.

—Esta es la única vez que diré esto, pero gracias a Dios que no usas maquillaje.

Le enseño la lengua.

La campanilla sobre la puerta de Ballard suena y de alguna forma, mi día empeora aún más.

—¡Bella! —llama Tyler Crowley y camina hacia el mostrador. Miro el anillo de su labio sobresaliendo de su rostro en lugar de sus ojos. Alice habla primero.

—¿Qué quieres, Tyler?

—Una bienvenida más cálida que esa, claro —ríe y ambas entrecerramos los ojos.

Hemos conocido a Tyler desde que Jasper y yo comenzamos a ir a las noches de micrófono abierto y pequeños shows, solo por diversión. Él es ruidoso, odioso y un petulante niño rico que está rebelándose contra sus padres (pero aún vive en su casa de invitados). Sus ojos siempre miran demasiado y casi lo he abofeteado múltiples veces para frenar sus intenciones.

—Necesito un favor —dice después de un segundo demasiado largo de silencio—. Te pagaré por eso.

—Desagradable —dice Alice, su rostro se frunce de disgusto.

—No es eso —dice rápidamente, luego sonríe—. A menos que te guste eso.

—Tienes alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que patee tu trasero de aquí —le digo, mi tono es venenoso.

Tyler saca su cartera.

—Cien dólares —comienza, moviendo los billetes frente a mí—. Nuestro telonero de hoy canceló y todos los demás están ocupados.

Cien dólares podrían ayudarme. Él sabe que me tiene desde el momento en el que miré el dinero.

—Mándame un mensaje de texto con los detalles. —Me estiro por el dinero pero él lo guarda de nuevo en su cartera.

—No hasta después. —Ruedo los ojos mientras, afortunadamente, comienza a alejarse—. Oh, y ¿Bella? Trata de no tocar ninguna de tus canciones de perra feminista enojada. No te ayuda para conseguir fans. O citas. Y quizá… toma una ducha. O sécate. O ambas.

Mi boca se queda abierta mientras sale de la tienda.

—Uh oh —susurra Alice.

—Qué idiota tan jodidamente pretencioso.

—Simplemente no vayas —ofrece Alice.

—Por favor, tengo que ir. Necesito el dinero. Necesito un jodido show.

Alice se queda en silencio.

—Te traeré café. Estoy segura que tienes una canción por escribir. Alguna manera elocuente para decirle que se joda.

Veo todo rojo pero estoy asintiendo. Sí. Una nueva canción.

* * *

Estoy tomando gin barato para mantener mis nervios calmados, cortesía de mi barman favorito, mientras la gente comienza a llenar el club. La música no comenzará hasta después de las siete pero Tyler tiene un montón de amigos y chicas que, aparentemente, no tienen respeto propio.

Odio lo nerviosa que me pongo antes de un show. Amo escribir las canciones, pero tocarlas en vivo es una historia diferente.

Jasper y Alice estarán aquí pronto, Jasper tomará prestada la batería de la banda principal así que realmente no tenemos que arreglar nada más que los amplificadores y los pedales.

Tomo otro sorbo y me estremezco, es como beber removedor de esmalte de uñas pero está calmándome. No he tocado en un show desde que Mike y yo terminamos. Él usualmente estaba aquí, tocando la batería si lo necesitábamos, pero más que nada, se emborrachaba y nos animaba al máximo.

He tomado un par más de shots para cuando Jasper llega al escenario, lentamente arreglando sus cosas. Drogado, sin duda.

—¿En dónde está Alice? —pregunto mientras me acomodo en el pequeño escenario. Él se encoge de hombros.

—Afuera, esperando por Emmett.

Afino la guitarra, tocando algunos acordes para probar el sonido, cantando un poco.

—¿Puedo tener un poco más en este micrófono? —le pregunto al chico del sonido—. Gracias.

Jasper revisa su reloj y asiente.

Me dirijo hacia la luz verde y me arrodillo para conectar mi guitarra en el amplificador. Estoy segura de que mi cabello se ve aún más salvaje bajo esta luz y hay una rasgadura en mis medias que va desde el tobillo a la rodilla. En el micrófono, me aclaro la garganta y sonrío. La luz se atenúa. Algunas porras llegan desde el público.

—Le dedicamos este set a Tyler Crowley. —Recibo muchos aplausos y gritos, más que nada de las chicas que reconocen su nombre—. Escribimos esta canción hoy.

Retrocedo, rasgueando la guitarra, antes de que Jasper comience a golpear los tambores y mis dedos comiencen a moverse más rápido, sin problema a través de los simples acordes. Me muevo alrededor del escenario, en mi elemento antes de correr de vuelta al micrófono, mi voz alta y cruda.

"_They say ´speak your mind, but not too loud' and_

_´You should love yourself, but don´t be too proud.'_

_Well, I´m done_

_Can´t always be so fun."_

Hago unos "_ohh_" en el micrófono mientras pasamos al siguiente verso, mis dedos nunca pierden el ritmo.

Sonrío dulcemente de forma sarcástica y canto:

"_I´m not being dramatic_

_I´ve just fucking had it_

_With the things that you say you think_

_That I should be_

_Well, I´m done_

_Can´t always be so fun"_

Puedo ver a Tyler en el bar al fondo de la habitación, furioso. Sin embargo, el público está respondiendo a la canción, puedo ver cabezas moviéndose al ritmo y sé que esto lo está matando.

"_Don´t tell me to calm down!_

_I know,_

_What I want,_

_So please fuck off!"_

No puedo evitarlo, termino la canción con el dedo medio alzado en su dirección, mi cuerpo entero vibra con la emoción de tocar un show, por el sonido de mi propia música vibrando en mi pecho y llenando lo que una vez fue un espacio vacío, todos los nervios de antes se fueron.

Puedo escuchar la voz de Em en el público, y estoy buscándolo incluso aunque es difícil de ver a través de las luces.

No Mike, por supuesto que Mike no está. No quiero buscarlo en el público, ya no, pero el hábito está ahí. Jasper comienza a contar para la siguiente canción y tengo que olvidarme de ese sentimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canciones: **

**"I thought u were better than that" de cyberbully mom club**

**"link in bio" de diet cig**

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: **

**Marie Sellory, miop, Adriu, Klara Anastacia Cullen, jupy, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, WolfWoman23, Paola Lightwood, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Maryluna, LicetSalvatore, piligm, Paty Limon, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, Techu y alejandra1987. **

**Espero que se animen a dejar su review y a escuchar las canciones (que son muy buenas, por cierto) :) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Alice y yo miramos a Shelly mientras se sube a su autobús, despidiéndola mientras se marcha. Siempre se marcha temprano los sábados, tiene una cita con sus amigas para cenar así que nosotros nos quedamos para cerrar.

Y es lo que hacemos.

Mientras limpiamos y depositamos el dinero en la caja fuerte, compartimos una botella de lo que sea que Jasper logró comprar para nosotros tras convencerlo y escuchamos canciones viejas de hip hop por las bocinas.

Es nuestra tradición de los viernes. Comenzamos en el trabajo, Alice arregla nuestro maquillaje en el minúsculo baño, y luego salimos por la noche, buscando algo de esa magia de Seattle.

Una vez que nos hemos terminado la botella de SoCo y que Alice, meticulosamente, ha aplicado labial oscuro e iluminador a nuestros rostros, comenzamos nuestra discusión semanal acerca de qué es lo que queremos hacer mientras cerramos las puertas.

—Deberíamos ir a un club —dice Alice lentamente. Ella es de peso ligero pero bueno, yo estoy tambaleándome junto a ella. Aún es relativamente temprano, apenas las ocho y las calles comienzan a iluminarse con potencial.

—Los Sidekicks tocarán en el Crocodile hoy —ofrezco y Alice bufa mientras hace la expresión de pulgares abajo.

—No quiero beber cerveza de mierda y escuchar a una banda emo. Necesitamos bailar al ritmo del jodido G-Eazy o algo así. Somos demasiado jóvenes y calientes como para desperdiciar eso en un sótano.

Odio esa clase de clubs, pero Alice tiene razón. Además, en los clubs de ese tipo es más fácil conseguir bebidas gratis y ambas somos demasiado pobres.

Nos alejamos de la tienda cuando Alice se detiene, dejando salir un chillido de emoción mientras sujeta mi codo.

—Deberíamos invitar al caliente de Starbucks.

—Oh, no, definitivamente no deberíamos hacerlo —digo, riéndome nerviosamente, tratando de jalarla hacia el lado contrario. Ella se suelta y joder solo corre hacia la calle y esquiva los carros como Mr. Magoo mientras le grito que se detenga y que espere y que no vaya a ser arrollada por un autobús. Para cuando cruzo la calle hacia el estúpido Starbucks, Alice está en la barra, hablando mientras Barista Apuesto la mira, afortunadamente, con diversión.

—Pudiste haber muerto, ¿sabes? —le digo mientras me acerco a ellos, sin aliento.

Alice me ignora, sin dejar de mirar al hombre frente a ella.

—Como sea, saldremos y luces como si pudieras necesitar un poco de diversión. Quiero decir, sin ofender pero este lugar apesta.

Barista Apuesto me mira, luego de nuevo a Alice.

—Solamente diré esto una vez más —dice—. Odio. Starbucks.

—Mira, chico, no te juzgo, tú haz lo tuyo. Pero saldremos a un club y te estoy invitando para que vengas con nosotras.

Barista Apuesto alza las manos.

—¡Está ebria! —casi grito acusatoriamente.

—No me digas —se ríe—. También tú.

—Ese no es el punto. Solamente ignórala.

—¿Así que me estás quitando la invitación al club?

Alice grita.

—¡No!

—Ni siquiera sabemos a dónde mierda iremos —señalo.

—No salgo de aquí hasta dentro de otra hora —añade él.

—Dame tu número y te mandaré un texto con la dirección de donde estemos —dice Alice, luego se sonríe—. De hecho… mi teléfono ha estado muy raro últimamente, dáselo a Bella y ella te mandará el mensaje.

Esa perra engañosa.

Barista Apuesto se inclina sobre la barra, extendiendo su mano por mi teléfono. Frunzo el ceño mientras se lo doy, pero sus dedos tocan los míos cuando lo toma y mi estómago salta.

—No te sientas obligado a venir solo porque una chica ebria te está acosando. Se avergonzará de esto mañana.

—No, no lo haré —dice Alice cantando, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Solo avísame en dónde estarán, me vendría bien un poco de diversión.

Y juro por Dios que me guiña el ojo cuando me regresa mi teléfono.

Me guiña jodidamente el ojo.

Estoy sorprendida, saliendo de la tienda hacia el frío aire.

—Eso fue divertido —chilla Alice, jalándome.

—Eres una idiota.

—¿Y qué? Es caliente y obviamente está interesado. La mejor manera de superar a Mike es estando debajo de alguien más.

—Eres todo un cliché —le digo, finalmente mirando la pantalla para ver lo que Barista Apuesto puso en mi teléfono.

Alice mira sobre mi brazo y suena decepcionada cuando habla.

—¿Edward? Ese es un nombre tonto.

* * *

Exactamente treinta y cuatro minutos después del incidente en Starbucks, Alice y yo estamos en un club tenuemente iluminado con el bajo vibrando en la habitación cuando Jasper se acerca a nosotros. Él me lanza una lenta sonrisa cuando termina de besuquearse con su novia. Sacudo la cabeza hacia él, aspira tanto a ser Kurt Cobain con su cabello grasiento y camisa a cuadros pero es lindo. Hay algo acerca de sus ojos azules y apariencia relajada que hace que todas las chicas hipster que llegan preguntando por discos de Nirvana y ukeleles rosa terminen babeando por él.

—¿En dónde está Emmett? —grito sobre el ruido de la música, tomando de mi vodka cortesía del barman que tuvo lástima de mí después de que le mostré mi último estado de cuenta del banco.

—Dijo que estaba demasiado cansado para venir, algo acerca de tener que trabajar mañana temprano —explica Jasper antes de ordenar una cerveza, dejando su tarjeta en la mesa y escribiendo su orden.

Jasper trabaja como en tres empleos y tiene más dinero que todos nosotros, incluso que el mismísimo Sr. Demasiado-Cansado-Para-Venir.

—Buuuuuu —dice Alice antes de añadir su propio pedido a la cuenta de Jasper.

Le mando un rápido mensaje a Emmett diciéndole "aguafiestas" antes de tomar a Alice y arrastrarla hacia la pista de baile, lista para solamente, dejar ir todo. Esa nueva canción de Hailee Steinfeld está sonando y Alice alza las manos en el aire, moviendo las caderas y yo tengo los ojos cerrados y estamos cantando a ritmo, _somebody´s taking care of all of the mess I´ve made._

Es una canción pegajosa y la pista no está tan llena de gente, y nadie ha tratado de agarrarme el trasero aún.

Jasper debe haber venido en algún punto porque cuando la canción cambia, abro los ojos para verlos a él y Alice juntos. En momentos como estos desearía que al menos Emmett estuviera aquí, así no me sentiría como un mal tercio. Señalo que iré de nuevo al bar.

De camino, me arreglo el cabello, frunzo los labios lo suficiente como para distraer a un tipo y que me compre una bebida. De otra forma solamente lo incluiré en la cuenta de Jasper.

—Esa probablemente sea tu mejor opción —dice una voz detrás de mí, justo en mi oído.

Barista Apuesto. Edward.

Está sonriendo, un extremo de su sonrisa es más alto que el otro, las luces de la pista cambian su rostro de rosa a azul.

—¿Qué? —digo, abrumada por su cercanía.

—El hombre al final de la barra, mirando alrededor. Créeme, está aquí para escoger chicas. Además, su traje se ve caro. Probablemente podrías obtener algo doble con él.

Observo al hombre de cabello rubio mientras le sonríe a cada mujer que pasa cerca de él, moviendo su cuerpo hacia la silla vacía junto a él.

—Buena suerte —dice Edward, tomando un trago de su vaso. Puedo sentir sus ojos en mí mientras me siento, batiendo las pestañas y tocando el brazo de Rubio, inclinándome solo un poco, alzando mis pechos contra la barra. Cuando me pregunta qué estoy tomando le digo que un vodka doble y una vez que la bebida está en mi mano, me acerco, susurrando en su oído, agradeciéndole por la bebida y que ¿quizá lo veré en la pista de baile?

Cuando me acerco a Edward de nuevo, él se está riendo, siguiéndome hacia la pista de baile.

—Eso fue tan cruel —me dice, su voz sonando más fuerte sobre la música.

—Le dije que le guardaría un baile —le ofrezco, alzando una ceja.

—¿Los bailes solo son para hombres que te compran bebidas? —pregunta, acercándose más. Huele a bosque. Me pregunto qué colonia utiliza. Tomo un sorbo de mi vodka, pretendiendo pensarlo.

—Obviamente. Estos movimientos no son gratis.

Él sacude la cabeza, divertido. Alice se separa de Jasper para acercarse a Edward, chillando acerca de que no puede creer que realmente vino y que ella está tan aliviada.

Ella alza las cejas sugestivamente en mi dirección mientras Jasper la aleja.

—Creo que tu amiga está tratando de juntarnos —dice, inclinando su cabeza lo suficiente para que sienta su aliento en mi cuello.

Un escalofrío me recorre.

—Está demente —le digo.

—Creo que es divertida.

—Al menos uno de nosotros lo piensa.

—El volumen está jodidamente alto aquí —grita Edward mientras la música retumba y el sonido hace que mis dientes tiemblen.

—Es un club, hombre. Ese es el punto.

—Nunca había estado en un club —grita, encogiéndose de hombros. Mis ojos debieron ensancharse porque él ríe—. No me parecías el tipo de chica que le gustaran los clubs.

Alzo una ceja.

—¿Tú qué sabes de mi tipo?

Él suspira.

—Sé que probablemente esa fue una respuesta genial y mordaz pero honestamente no puedo escucharte.

Lo saco de su miseria, tomándome el resto de mi bebida, agarrando su muñeca y jalándolo hacia la puerta. El aire frío se siente bien en mi acalorada piel y dejo salir una temblorosa risa. Edward luce diferente bajo la luz de las lámparas de la calle, su cabello luce casi púrpura, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos imposiblemente oscuros.

—De acuerdo, ahora, ¿quieres decirme acerca de mi tipo? —pregunto y él se ríe, por completo y enseñando todos los dientes.

—Oh. No, créeme, no sé nada.

—Eres como un hombre nuevo aquí fuera sin el ruido como excusa, ¿eh?

—Me atrapaste.

Un segundo de silencio pasa entre nosotros, un poco incómodo porque él no me mira pero yo no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Te ves raro sin tu mandil —suelto y ambos nos reímos, pero jalo su camiseta negra, imaginando el rugoso material verde entre mis dedos.

Oh Dios, estoy desarrollando una jodida fantasía de Barista de Starbucks aquí mismo.

Finalmente me mira, y aunque está sonriendo, está… no lo sé, ¿dudando?

No sé acerca de qué, ni siquiera me estoy posicionando para un beso o algo así.

No es que no estuviera, no lo sé, dispuesta a eso.

Pero aun así.

Su teléfono suena en su bolsillo trasero y él salta.

—Realmente tienes un problema con los sonidos fuertes —digo, pero él no lo registra. Está sacando su teléfono, se está disculpando, tiene que tomar la llamada, me verá después y que lo siente mucho.

Se ha ido, prácticamente corriendo por la jodida calle y girando en la esquina.

¿Me acaban de tratar como a la jodida Cenicienta?

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: **

**Paola Lightwood, somas, Danny CullenMa, Tecupi, alejandra1987, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Techu, bbluelilas, miop, Marie Sellory, Maryluna, krisr0405, LicetSalvatore, patymdn, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, piligm, Moshisushi, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Liz Vidal y Lady Grigori. **

**Ojalá más personas se animen a dejar un review, me encantaría saber qué piensan de la historia ;) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :D **


	5. Capítulo 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—Apuesto que tenía una razón muy buena para irse —dice Alice por millonésima vez. Está trabajando en mi cabello, ambas estamos con demasiada resaca de anoche, pero ella tiene que practicar las mechas y para este punto yo ni siquiera puedo pasar un cepillo por él. Está usando un cepillo grueso, dando pequeños tirones para desenredarlo completamente. Jasper está en la tienda, es su día principal de lecciones, y mi único día libre. Para ahora Emmett ya ha pasado horas en el trabajo.

—Ni siquiera importa —le digo a Alice, estremeciéndome cuando jala un nudo. Realmente no lo hace, pero me frustró tanto que terminé besándome con el tipo que me compró la bebida en el bar, imaginando un jodido mandil verde. Probablemente me hubiera ido a casa con él pero Alice (afortunadamente) se negó a dejarme ir.

—¿Te ha mandado un mensaje o algo?

—¿Podemos solo dejarlo ir? —ruego, porque él no me envió nada. No he escuchado de él. No lo sé, fue raro. Actuó como si me hubiera levantado el top para mostrarle tres pechos.

—Bien —suspira Alice—. Solamente digo, no deberías olvidarlo completamente por una cosa que pasó la primera vez que ustedes salieron.

—Creo que esto hirió más tus sentimientos que los míos.

—¡Sabía que estabas triste por eso!

—¡No estoy triste! Estoy a punto de ir a un salón de verdad para que me arreglen el cabello si no te callas.

—Por favor, soy todo lo que puedes pagar.

Tiene razón, pero afortunadamente, vuelve a tararear para sí misma. Prendo le televisión, buscando algo que nos distraiga a las dos.

* * *

Más tarde cuando mi mamá llama, estoy pasando mis dedos por mi cabello, mirando la manera en que las mechas que Alice me hizo captan la luz. El espejo en nuestro pequeño baño está tan manchado que es difícil de ver, pero puedo sentir lo suave que está ahora, todo cepillado y secado y cinco centímetros más corto que antes.

Contesto el teléfono al cuarto timbre. Ella siempre está a tiempo y a media oración cuando contesto.

—... ro por Dios, Charlie, si no bajas la velocidad de este auto...

—Mamá —digo fuertemente.

—Lo siento, bebé —suspira—. Pensarías que al ser policía tu padre aprendería a conducir de acuerdo a los límites de velocidad.

Mi papá murmura algo y escucho a mi mamá bufar.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —pregunto, aunque conozco la respuesta.

—Demasiadas películas se estrenaron este fin de semana, Bella. ¡La nueva con George Clooney!

Mis padres son criaturas de hábito y cada domingo desde que tengo memoria, han ido a la función de la tarde en Port Angeles, el cine más cercano al pueblo donde crecí, y después a cenar. Cuando era más joven y aún vivía en casa, siempre me llevaban, aunque nunca pude escoger la película.

Es decir, tenía seis años y estaba viendo Gladiador detrás de mis dedos mientras mi mamá jadeaba por Russell Crowe.

Pero como sea, cada domingo mientras hacen ese terriblemente largo viaje a PA, recibo una llamada de ellos preguntándome sobre mi vida y yo recibo todas las noticias de lo que está pasando en mi pueblo natal.

—¿Cómo está todo? ¿Le pagaste a Emmett el resto de la renta?

—Es realmente irritante que hablen demasiado con Em. —Juro que lo llaman más que a mí. Los padres de Em estuvieron algo ausentes durante la mayor parte de nuestra infancia así que prácticamente creció en mi casa. Estoy segura que mi papá desearía poder adoptarlo.

Sería el hijo dorado.

—Pero sí, le pagué —digo, estudiando mi rostro en el sucio espejo. Incluso aunque no esté aquí, se siente como si mi madre estuviera inspeccionándome. Dios, esta iluminación es horrible. Estoy demasiado pálida.

—La mamá de Angela Weber dice que ella entró a Northwestern a la escuela de leyes —dice mamá.

—Angela Weber puede morderme el trasero.

—¡Isabella! —gritan ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Lamento no haber ido a la escuela de leyes —murmuro. Lo bonito de mi nuevo y mejorado cabello se está yendo. Ese sentimiento inútil e inadecuado está tomando su lugar.

—Oh, cariño, nunca esperamos que fueras a la escuela de leyes.

Bufo.

—Lo que tu madre trata de decir —interviene papá—, es que desearía que le dieras otra oportunidad a la universidad.

—Lo sé —suspiro, apagando la luz del baño. Está oscuro ahora, apenas y puedo verme.

Mucho mejor.

—¡No es demasiado tarde para construir una vida para ti, Bella! ¡Una que te deje pagar la renta! —dice mamá y sé que tiene las mejores intenciones, es solo que… ella no lo entiende.

—Tendré eso en cuenta. Tengo que irme —digo, de repente desesperada por encerrarme en mi cuarto por el resto de mi vida.

—Bien, ¡te amo!

—Te amo, Bella —añade papá gentilmente.

—También los amo —les digo, porque lo hago. Realmente lo hago. Es solo un exhaustivo tipo de amor.

Cuando estoy rodeada de silencio otra vez, dejo salir un aliviado y tembloroso respiro.

Vuelvo a mi habitación, tomando mi guitarra de su lugar antes de cerrar la puerta. No me molesto en encender las luces, quiero quedarme en la oscuridad. Comienzo a rasguear. Las palabras no me llegan ahora, pero los melancólicos acordes lo hacen, invadiéndome.

Desearía haber podido ser mejor en la escuela, haberla disfrutado más. No es como si no me gustara aprender, sino que era demasiado estructurada. No puedo hacer cosas con una agenda como esa, no puedo enfocarme en problemas de matemáticas que solamente tienen una respuesta correcta y una sola manera de llegar a ella.

Quizá pude haber ido a la escuela de leyes como Angela Weber y no sería una terrible decepción para todos a mi alrededor.

_You don´t have to remind me so much, how I dissapoint you._

_(No tienes que recordarme tanto, como te decepciono)._

No quiero escribir otra canción triste, pero está llegando antes de que pueda detenerme. Soy muy llorona con las películas e historias tristes en las noticias y para muchas cosas que en realidad no importan pero en casos como este, no puedo llorar. Así que escribo.

Garabateo en mi cuaderno casi lleno, rasgueo la guitarra, canto y canto y canto hasta que el sentimiento comienza a irse.

Hasta que puedo dormirme, en la tarde/noche, sin cenar, sin tener que explicarme a alguien en la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción: 'appointments' de Julian Baker**

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**Paola Lightwood, Maryluna, alejandra1987, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Vanina Iliana, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tecupi, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, Leahdecall, Pili, krisr0405, angryc, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Lady Grigori, Techu, Gabriela Cullen, somas y Lizdayanna. **

**Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	6. Capítulo 6

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La peor parte de la primavera, además del hecho de que llueve más en Seattle de lo que lo hace el resto del año por unos meses, es la limpieza anual de Ballard Music.

Shelly hace que todos lleguemos temprano el último lunes de marzo y trabajamos como por, dieciséis horas haciendo inventario, limpiando productos viejos y polvosos y fregando cada superficie de la tienda.

La paga es buena, pero mierda, _apesta._

Jasper y yo fumamos en el callejón detrás de la tienda, lo que ayuda un poco. Él exhala anillos de humo hasta que me estoy riendo tan fuerte que no puedo respirar.

—Llegan tarde —dice Shelly mientras entramos—. Y huelen como a Woodstock.

—Apuesto a que te veías hermosa en Woodstock —dice Jasper y Shelly lo golpea, juguetonamente, toda su irritación se ha ido.

Alice, sin embargo, está más que irritada por ella.

—Llegué aquí hace treinta minutos y aun así yo soy a quien le grita.

—Es el encanto sureño —señalamos Jasper y yo juntos. Él nos deja en el mostrador de la tienda, preparándose para su mañana llena de lecciones. Alice está revisando los CDs y vinilos, buscando los que estén particularmente polvosos, mirando el iPad de la tienda para ver qué tanto tiempo llevan las cosas aquí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy arrodillada en el suelo fregando la suciedad del piso detrás del mostrador mientras Shelly habla con su hijo en su viejo teléfono de tapa junto a mí.

Tiene sonando lo que parece como música polka tan fuerte como las bocinas de mierda lo permiten pero cada vez que me estiro por el controlador del volumen o el enchufe, ella me patea con el pie.

—Esta debe de ser la cosa más horrorosa y ruidosa del mundo —grito desde mi infierno en forma de una pequeña esquina cubierta de mugre.

—Ten en cuenta que llevo escuchándola treinta minutos más que tú —señala Alice.

—¡Ya déjalo ir!

—Usaré esto todas las veces que quiera hasta que me canse.

—¿Ambas pueden callarse? —grita Shelly, cubriendo su teléfono con su mano.

—No tendríamos que gritar si me dejaras hacer algo al respecto de esta música —explico entre dientes mientras trabajo en una mancha particularmente terca de… algo pegajoso.

Shelly finalmente lo apaga y desaparece en su oficina en la parte de atrás de la tienda, murmurando disculpas para su hijo, aunque antes de que azote la puerta grita, lo suficientemente alto como para que nosotras escuchemos:

—Lo siento, ¡trabajo con niños!

—¡Mira lo que hiciste! —sisea Alice y no puedo contener la risa.

—La sacamos de aquí y ahora podemos escuchar lo que nosotras queramos —señalo, encogiéndome de hombros. Amo a Shelly, de verdad lo hago, pero ella tiende a estar sobre ti cuando está en el mostrador. Es una controladora serial.

Alice se toma un descanso del inventario para poner su cuenta de Spotify en la computadora, reproduciendo nuestro playlist conjunto, cada vez que alguna de las dos escucha una canción que le gusta, es agregada a la lista. Es un buen mix de nuestros gustos y así no tenemos que pelear a muerte por saber qué escuchar.

Vuelvo a fregar, aunque no parece hacer diferencia alguna. Necesitamos nuevos azulejos, desesperadamente. Para ser honestos, a la tienda no le vendrían mal unos arreglos, pero Shelly no quiere escuchar nada al respecto.

Las lecciones de Jasper pasan cada hora durante la mañana, la mayoría de ellas son para chicas adolescentes o niños pequeños. El enfoque principal de Jasper es la batería pero conoce lo básico de la guitarra, y por alguna razón del banjo, aunque creo que solamente un tipo toma lecciones de eso.

—¿Irás a lo de Jake esta noche? —pregunta Alice mientras se toma un descanso, mirando su teléfono mientras yo continúo fregando.

Él probablemente también le envió una invitación de Facebook. Es solo un show en el sótano de una pequeña casa cerca del campus de la UW, nada espectacular, pero siempre es mi manera favorita de pasar una tarde.

—Si no nos quedamos hasta muy tarde aquí, sí —le digo. Jake es una de las primeras persona que conocí aquí en Seattle, aunque Mike fue quien nos presentó. Los tres, además de los compañeros de banda de Jake, Sam y Leah, solíamos tocar juntos demasiado, escribiendo canciones y presentándonos en diversos shows por aquí y allá. Cuando Mike comenzó a separarse de todo este "asunto de la música", me llevó con él, y fuimos reemplazados en el programa. Jake y los otros son talentosos, me sorprendería mucho si terminan el año sin un contrato.

—Te hará tocar —advierte Alice como si no lo supiera ya, y usualmente no me molesta cuando solo somos nosotros. Con el resto de la banda, me siento demasiado fuera de lugar y honestamente, inadecuada, sabiendo que los reemplazos están totalmente enojados de que Jake me traiga de vuelta una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, amo tocar con él.

—Alerta —dice Alice y miro hacia arriba, mis ojos ajustándose a la brillante luz del día que entra por las ventanas.

Barista Apuesto, Edward, el Hombre Cenicienta, está abriendo la puerta, las campanillas suenan por encima de él, con un contenedor en la mano.

—Eso es demasiado café —dice Alice sospechosamente—. ¿Uno de esos es para…?

—¿Para ti? Sí. —Le tiende un vaso y ella sonríe, complacida—. ¿Día de diversión? —me pregunta, encontrándome en el suelo, flexionando mi mano para impedir que se acalambre.

—Totalmente —digo secamente—. ¿Qué hay con el café?

—Solo una pequeña disculpa por dejarlas el otro día, es una larga historia.

—¡Tenemos tiempo!

—Alice —advierto, porque usualmente cuando las personas dicen eso, significa que realmente no quieren decirte la historia en absoluto.

—El papá de mi novia murió, lo esperábamos, solo que no tan pronto.

—Espera —lo detiene Alice con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Tienes novia?

Él asiente, se detiene y luego se retracta.

—No, quiero decir, mi exnovia… acabamos de terminar, es complicado.

Quiero que ambos se callen. Él no tiene que explicarme el estatus de su relación como si fuera una chica invitándolo a salir, y Alice no debió asumir descaradamente que era soltero.

Quiero decir, él es tan caliente… mi cerebro quiere derretirse cuando pienso en eso.

—No hay problema —digo—. Espero que ella esté bien.

Él se relaja visiblemente, y Alice suspira, diciendo que irá por nuestro almuerzo.

Y estoy sola con un apenas soltero Edward a quien realmente quería besar el otro día.

Ni siquiera está usando su tonto mandil o la ropa negra estándar del trabajo.

Lo que probablemente significa que se salió de su ruta para traernos café.

—De verdad lo siento, la estaba pasando bien la otra noche —me dice con seriedad.

—Sí, fue divertido —le aseguro—. Y no te tomes nada de lo que dice Alice de manera personal, acabo de salir de una relación y ha hecho su misión personal el arreglarme.

Edward se ríe, una risa real y cómoda. Me provoca una sensación cálida.

—¿Harás algo esta noche? —pregunta y me encojo de hombros.

—La banda de mi amigo dará un show y estaba pensando en ir cuando termine aquí, por si quieres venir. Será divertido, siempre tienen un horrible barril de cerveza caliente.

—Me encanta la cerveza de barril caliente —murmura y no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Te mando un mensaje cuando esté a punto de terminar y ¿me encuentras aquí? ¿Podemos tomar el autobús juntos?

—Suena bien —dice, sonriendo, retirándose—. Te veré más tarde.

—Nos vemos —digo hacia el piso, tratando de parecer relajada, como si mi interior no estuviera saltando ante el pensamiento de verlo de nuevo esta noche.

* * *

Shelly nos deja salir después de las nueve, diciendo que está cansada y que podemos terminar con lo que falta mañana. Me arreglo en el baño lo mejor que puedo, con Alice a mi alrededor con su siempre presente bolsa de maquillaje.

—No seas su consuelo —me dice.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero que él sea mi consuelo?

—Oh, por favor —bufa, rociándome con una pequeña botella de Febreeze.

Me veo tan sucia como me siento, mis manos están pegajosas y casi negras por la suciedad de la tienda, mi cabello tiene demasiado friz y está más grande que nunca.

Trato de arreglarlo lo mejor que puedo, pero incluso Alice lo declara una causa perdida y lo arregla en un moño por mí.

Alice y Jasper me dejan frente a la tienda mucho más limpia de lo que estaba hace diez minutos y con mi guitarra colgando en el hombro, cuando veo a Edward venir hacia mí. Su cabello está húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha y está cayendo sobre sus ojos. Está usando una sosa sudadera gris, jeans deslavados y unos tenis bastante usados.

Un atuendo bastante común de chico y de alguna forma hace que mi boca se seque.

—Hola —dice cuando llega a mí, las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Hola —digo, de repente sintiéndome tímida. Caminamos hacia la parada de autobús en silencio y me estoy hundiendo en la incomodidad.

Quizá esto fue un error.

Pero luego Edward dice:

—¿Quieres que cargue eso? Se ve pesado.

Está señalando mi guitarra, toda empacada en su gruesa funda. Sacudo la cabeza.

—Si algo le pasa mientras está en tu posesión, nunca te perdonaré. Lo mismo para cualquiera. Soy la única que tiene permitido cargarla, solo por si acaso.

—Intenso —dice, mirando de nuevo la funda. Está muy gastada y cubierta de estampas pero es fuerte.

—Es una Strat de 1966 con todo original, vale más que mi vida.

—No sé nada de guitarras —admite—. Pero te creo.

Mientras esperamos el autobús, le explico lo que los coleccionistas buscan en guitarras vintage, el por qué las guitarras refin no se venden mucho, incluso aunque definitivamente son más "lindas".

Edward está escuchando, de verdad. Sus mirada no está perdida, no está interrumpiéndome excepto para hacer algunas preguntas.

Para cuando estamos de pie en medio del autobús abarrotado, él pregunta:

—¿Y cómo terminaste con una guitarra tan especial?

El chico a nuestro lado mira la funda y la abrazo contra mí un poco más fuerte.

—Pura suerte. Mi mamá la encontró en una liquidación de patrimonio cuando tenía ocho, supuso que necesitaba algo malo con lo que aprender.

Edward deja salir una sorprendida risa, porque:

—¿No se supone que la gente valora cosas como esa?

Me encojo de hombros, sin quejarme porque no sé en dónde estaría sin ella.

—Olvidé preguntarte a dónde es que vamos —dice mientras el autobús se dirige al este.

—Un show en una casa por Ravenna Park —digo y él asiente un poco.

—Y, ¿cuándo dices show en una casa, te refieres a que no es un club o algo así?

Me río porque él realmente no tiene idea y comienza a parecer escéptico.

—Será divertido —le aseguro, cruzando los dedos para que no sea un jodido desastre.

* * *

La casa de Jake es una de las más deterioradas en su calle y puedo sentir la ligera aprehensión de Edward mientras entramos, sin tocar en la puerta o algo así. Hay algunas personas en la sala, el aire es pesado con el olor a hierba y puedo escuchar voces abajo, seguido de alguien tocando los platillos.

Hay mucha gente, más de treinta personas están alrededor de lo que Jake siempre llama El Escenario (pero en realidad solo es una pila de alfombras sucias con luces centelleando encima de ellas).

Leah está al lado del barril, frunciendo el ceño hacia su vaso, hasta que llamo su atención.

—¡Bella! ¡Ha pasado taaaaaaanto tiempo! —Leah me abraza, demasiado fuerte, uno de los pines en su chaleco de mezclilla está picándome el pecho.

—Me alegra verte —le digo, riendo, porque es verdad. Me deja ir, su sonrisa es brillante. Su cabello está trenzado, su piel oliva brillando bajo la tenue iluminación. Tiene el rímel corrido y su atención está dirigida al hombre detrás de mí.

—¿Es tuyo? —pregunta, sonriendo.

—Leah, él es Edward. Edward, ella es Leah. —Ruedo los ojos, aunque también estoy sonriendo.

—Gusto en conocerte, Leah —dice Edward, amablemente—. Esa es demasiada espuma, ¿necesitas ayuda con el barril?

Seguro, su vaso es pura espuma y nada de cerveza. Ella asiente agradecida, dejando el camino libre.

—No me pareces del tipo que sepa cómo servir del barril —bromeo, arrojándole sus palabras del club de vuelta. Una comisura de su boca se alza, sus ojos enfocados en servirle la cerveza a Leah.

—Fui a la universidad, ¿sabes? —Ríe y aprendo un poco de él.

—No sabía que enseñaban esa clase en la universidad. Quizá hubiera ido.

—Lo mismo digo —añade Leah—. Gracias.

Toma la cerveza que le ofrece, alzando las cejas hacia mí mientras se dirige al frente del público.

—¿Quieres una? —pregunta Edward, sosteniendo otro vaso lleno hacia mí.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos en la parte de atrás de la habitación, unas cuantas personas que conozco pasan y les presento a Edward. Él es tan amable, dándoles sonrisas amigables y algunas veces estirando la mano para saludar. Los confunde, ellos no están acostumbrados a tanta formalidad, usualmente las presentaciones se limitan a un movimiento de la barbilla y a un rápido "hola".

Pero en lugar de darme una mirada que diga, "¿y este quién es?", aceptan el saludo, divertidos y quizá un poco encantados.

—Tienes muchos amigos —señala después de que una chica a la que solía darle lecciones se aleje de nosotros. Sacudo la cabeza.

—Nah, solamente conozco a muchas personas.

—¿No es lo mismo?

—Muchas de estas personas no contestarían una llamada mía a las tres de la mañana. Los que contestan a las tres de la mañana son tus amigos.

Él se queda pensativo, pero no dice nada más respecto al tema porque la voz de Jake está sonando por los altavoces a los lados de la habitación.

—¡¿En dónde está Bella?!

Las personas se giran hacia mí, sabiendo quién soy, riendo.

Saludo incómodamente, los ojos de Jake me encuentran y se iluminan, emocionados. Probablemente ya esté ebrio.

—Ven a tocarnos una canción, Bella —dice.

—No estoy lo suficientemente ebria para eso —grito de vuelta y él se ríe, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

—Más te vale trabajar en eso —advierte, y alzo mi vaso hacia él antes de beberlo todo, con todos los que están mirando el intercambio animándome.

Sam sube al escenario, sentándose a la batería y saludándome, su cabello rubio pareciendo verde bajo las luces. Leah se dirige hacia su pequeña esquina del escenario, con su teclado y pandereta y con lo que sea que últimamente han estado experimentando. Jake tiene su bajo listo y estoy esperando que los otros dos se les unan, Jane y Alec, creo. Mucho más jóvenes que todos aquí, ellos tocan la guitarra pero siempre van juntos. Leah solía tocar la guitarra pero cuando se añadieron los reemplazos, fue reasignada, porque ¿quién necesita tres guitarristas?

Y ella dice que está bien, que no es la gran cosa, pero si fuera yo, estaría enojada.

Como sea, supongo.

Jane y Alec son gemelos, ambos con un cabello sorprendentemente rubio-blanco y las expresiones más desinteresadas en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando Jane y yo hacemos contacto visual mientras se acercan al escenario, su usual desinterés se transforma en molestia.

La expresión no dura demasiado porque Sam está contando y los reemplazos están tocando acordes funky, el bajo de Jake lo une todo.

El público se está moviendo y yo también, es difícil no hacerlo, y no puedo evitar mirar a Edward. Estaba relajado el otro día en el club, deslizándose contra mí sin esfuerzo. Ahora, sin embargo, se mueve un poco, más tenso que antes, pero está sonriendo.

Nos consigo más cerveza.

Y luego más.

Y quizá un poco más.

Me siento más ligera y él también luce de ese modo, y la voz de Jake flota por encima del público, cantando acerca de dolores y encaje arrugado.

—Son realmente buenos —me dice Edward, y quiero deslizarme más cerca de él, hacia sus ojos brillantes y labios que parecen suaves y...

—¡BELLA! —gritan Jake y Leah juntos, sonriendo, mientras Alec y Jane lucen molestos fuera del escenario.

—Joder, maldita sea —siseo entre dientes.

—Solo una —ruega Jake, como si no estuviera ya sacando mi guitarra de su funda. Hay una electricidad en el público, algunas personas están emocionadas porque ya nos han visto tocar juntos antes y el resto está tratando de averiguar por qué demonios estoy afinando mi guitarra y riéndome con Leah.

Pero veo a Edward aún al fondo, mirándome intensamente. Con curiosidad.

Me siento sonrojar.

Jake choca conmigo, su sonrisa es tan grande que parece que su rostro se romperá a la mitad.

—¿"Percolator"? —pregunta, y Leah asiente junto a mí, afinando su propia guitarra.

—Buena elección, aunque ha pasado un tiempo —advierto. Él rueda los ojos.

—Como si tú pudieras volverte mala.

Jake camina hacia el micrófono.

—Esta es una canción que escribimos hace dos años con nuestra querida amiga, Bella. Muéstrenle algo de amor.

El público lo hace y Edward está aplaudiendo.

Barista Apuesto está aplaudiendo por mí.

Mierda, eso es tan caliente.

Jake mira a Sam, y luego de vuelta a mí.

Sam y Leah comienzan, hasta que es mi turno. Jake asiente hacia mí, hacia el micrófono y comienzo.

"_Come on baby, get me high."_

_(Vamos cariño, enloquéceme)_

Esta canción es una de mis favoritas, suena más dura que algunas otras que he escrito. Mike y yo apenas habíamos llegado a Seattle y nos estábamos quedando con Sam y Jake. Había comenzado con la letra cuando aún vivía en casa, y estaba enojada con él porque muy fácilmente se ponía celoso y yo me ponía demasiado loca, con demasiada frecuencia.

Típica mierda de angustia adolescente.

"_I´m gonna die in a getaway car, I haven´t tried but it sounds too hard."_

_(Moriré en un auto, no lo he intentado pero suena tan difícil)_

Estoy sintiendo la adrenalina de todo y no puedo evitar gritar mientras camino hacia Leah, tocando juntas mientras entramos al otro verso.

"_Don´t you know I am to please? I´m everybody´s favorite tease! Put your hand on my knee- that´s what friends are for-"_

_(¿Acaso no sabes que vivo para complacer? ¡Soy la coqueta favorita de todos! Pon tu mano en mi rodilla- para eso son los amigos)_

Soy sarcástica y estoy en llamas y sintiéndome tan jodidamente bien.

"_Well, I think I´m still breathing,_

_(Bueno, creo que aún respiro,)_

_While my parents are sleeping._

_(Mientras mis padres duermen)._

_I am sick, but I´m speaking-_

_(Estoy enferma pero estoy hablando-)_

_My boyfriend is freaking."_

_(Mi novio está enloqueciendo)_

Por instinto, busco a Mike.

En su lugar, mis ojos encuentran a Edward, y él me mira como soy, expuesta ante todos mientras sudo y grito todo lo que he pensado y sentido.

Puedo ver que está impresionado por la forma en la que sonríe, pero esos ojos están oscuros y ebrios y con un poco de deseo.

"_You say that I make you feel like a man."_

_(Dices que te hago sentir como un hombre)._

Canto la última línea para él, nuestros ojos se encuentran y si no tuviera que terminar esta canción con el acorde más salvaje que alguna vez haya escrito, estaría encima de él en este instante.

El público está enloquecido y Jane me está mirando mal desde su pequeña esquina de la habitación y Leah está jodidamente gritando en mi rostro acerca de cuánto me ha extrañado mientras Jake palmea mi hombro con su mano.

Cuando finalmente consigo abrirme camino a través de la gente entre nosotros, la sonrisa de Barista Apuesto es brillante.

Podría escribir un álbum entero acerca de la manera en que se le forma un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—Estuviste fantástica —suspira, su mano rascando su nuca.

—También tú —contesto sin pensarlo y él se ríe, rodando los ojos—. Eso fue algo tonto que decir —le digo, mis mejillas más rojas de lo que estaban por tocar, estoy segura.

—Mentiste antes.

Mi ceño se frunce en confusión.

—Cuando dijiste que no eras música —clarifica—. Definitivamente lo eres.

El alivio me invade, quizá también un poco de adulación.

Realmente quiero besarlo.

Así que, lo hago.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción: 'percolator' de charly bliss**

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Adriu, miop, lunaweasleycullen14, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Leah de Call, Klara Anastacia Cullen, jupy, Tecupi, tulgarita, krisr0405, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, piligm, saraipineda44, Maryluna, patymdn. **

**Espero que más personas se animen a dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

O, maldición, lo hubiera besado si un tipo no hubiera vomitado sobre nosotros.

Desearía estar bromeando.

Un tipo solo gritó: "¡cosas de la fiesta!", como si tuviera que reírme del hecho de estar cubierta de cerveza vomitada por un extraño.

Literalmente me estaba acercando, lista. Edward había lamido sus labios.

Y luego, ¡WHAM! Era la ciudad del vómito.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —Es todo lo que puedo decir antes de tener arcadas. Soy una de esas personas que vomitan por completo si alguien más lo hace.

Edward está extrañamente calmado. Definitivamente asqueado, su hermoso rostro está todo fruncido con desagrado pero también está preguntando al sujeto si está bien.

Está demasiado ebrio como para siquiera registrar el asqueroso crimen que acaba de cometer, ya dirigiéndose hacia el barril.

—Ughhhhh —me quejo, mirando a la gente que nos evita—. Vamos a quitarnos esto… ¿de encima?

Barista Apuesto se ríe, y me dice:

—Después de ti.

Aparentemente, la gente está drogándose en el único baño en la casa de Jake, así que él nos tiende un rollo de toallas de papel y nos señala el lavabo de la cocina, molesto por tener que limpiar vómito del piso de su sótano.

—Gracias —digo mientras se va, completamente sarcástica.

Arranco un bonche de toallas y se las doy a Edward, quien las humedece bajo el chorro de agua.

Nos limpiamos en relativo silencio a excepción de mis quejidos y muecas mientras parece que el vómito penetra más en la lana de mi suéter.

—Fregué pisos por miles de horas y de alguna forma esta es la parte más asquerosa de mi día —le digo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Uf —se ríe, profunda y cálidamente y realmente quería besarlo antes de todo este incidente del vómito.

Pero, obviamente, el momento se ha ido.

* * *

—Realmente no quiero escuchar cómo te besuqueaste con un tipo —dice Emmett, con la boca llena de huevos revueltos.

—Si realmente estuvieras escuchando, hubieras notado que no hubo ningún beso —dice Alice—. Y, ¿no tienes algún elegante trabajo de adulto en el que estar?

—Dos semanas más hasta que la temporada de impuestos termine y ya no podrás usar eso —señala, pero de todas formas revisa su reloj. Creo que es contador o algo así. Es bueno en matemáticas. Mi mejor amigo quien básicamente era el traficante de hierba en nuestro pueblo durante el último año de escuela ahora es un _contador—. _Estaré aquí _todo el tiempo._

Alice pone los ojos en blanco y regresa su atención a mí. Estoy a mitad de un sorbo, mi taza le dice en letras púrpuras brillantes _¡no hasta que haya tomado mi café!_

Llegué tarde a casa anoche pero Alice aún estaba despierta, sentada en la sala esperándome como mi papá hacía cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

Le dije que hablaríamos en la mañana porque mi emoción se estaba yendo y tenía un dolor de cabeza y, ya sabes, aún estaba cubierta en vómito.

Él había tomado el autobús conmigo, diciendo que quería asegurarse que llegara bien a casa.

Y yo, pensando que lo sé todo sobre los chicos, estaba segura de que intentaba meterse en mis pantalones.

—Si quieres pasar —dije y ofrecí en voz baja—, eres más que bienvenido para ducharte o lavar la ropa.

Ya sabes, típico lo-haremos-o-no insinuación sexual.

Pero de verdad solo quería asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa.

En serio.

—Está bien, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana. Pero ¿te llamaré? ¿O te enviaré mensaje? ¿O te compraré una guitarra?

—De acuerdo —fue todo lo que pude decir, mi rostro seguramente estaba completamente rojo porque oh Dios, él definitivamente no quería dormir conmigo.

Alice azota sus manos en la mesa frente a mí.

—Maldición, es tan tonto, ¿qué chico no asegura su boleto a la ciudad del sexo contigo?

Emmett vuelve a la habitación, de traje y con una bolsa para computadora en el hombro.

—Asqueroso —dice, aunque se perdió como, la historia entera.

—Ve a contar cosas —le dice Alice, desdeñosamente—. Y, ¿él no quiso entrar? ¿En serio?

—En serio —confirmo, Emmett suspira detrás de mí.

—Él pudo haber sido un asesino y casi lo metiste en una casa llena de víctimas dormidas y vulnerables.

—Cállate, Emmett —decimos Alice y yo juntas.

—Sí, Bella pasó como, toda la noche con él. Ella sabría si es un asesino o no —defiende Alice.

—¿Cuál es su apellido, B?

La parte más jodida es… que no tengo idea.

¿La gente intercambia apellidos? ¿Es algo que se hace?

—Mujer —dice Alice cuando mi silencio se extiende un poco más largo de lo normal—. ¿Sabes _algo_ acerca de él?

Busco en mi cerebro. Dijo que fue a la universidad. Tiene una exnovia. Trabaja en Starbucks.

Quizá no sepa nada de él pero podría escribir tantas canciones acerca de la forma de su boca, el color especifico de sus ojos, su aura general de bondad.

—Quizá deberías hablar antes de dejarlo meterse en tus pantalones. —Es el comentario final de Emmett, la puerta principal se cierra tras de él. Sé que solo está bromeando pero tiene un punto.

No es como si fuera tímida con el sexo y cosas así pero realmente solo lo he hecho con Mike.

Con quien salí por años.

Y sí, beso a extraños que me compran bebidas si quiero pero nunca he sido alguien que hiciera todo eso del sexo de una noche.

¿Hubiera sido una experiencia así?

Me gusta Edward, es fácil hablar con él y es lindo, pero Em tiene razón, no lo conozco tanto como me gustaría hacerlo. Si quiero que esto sea más que eso, realmente tengo que hablar con él. Quizá salir con él en situaciones que no involucren alcohol.

El pensamiento es casi aterrador.

—Invítalo a la noche de trivia —sugiere Alice, no hay duda alguna de que puede ver la ansiedad en mi rostro.

—Pero estaremos ebrios —me quejo. Siempre nos embriagamos la noche de trivia. Ese es el punto.

—¿Y?

—Pensará que somos alcohólicos.

Alice bufa.

Una situación grupal podría ser buena, ebrios o no.

Le envío un texto a Edward.

_¿Cómo te sientes respecto a la trivia?_

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo es uno de mis favoritos ;) **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Vanina Iliana, jupy, Techu, Lizdayanna, Gabriela Cullen, somas, miop, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, piligm, Maryluna, angryc, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, krisr0405, Marie Sellory, tulgarita, patymdn, saraipineda44, Klara Anastacia Cullen y Liz Vidal. **

**De verdad espero que más personas se animen a dejar un review, son muy importantes y me gusta demasiado leer sus opiniones acerca de la historia, una retroalimentación de su parte es lo que hace todo esto más divertido y si no la hay o hay muy poca... bueno, eso nunca es lindo. Así que las invito a dejar un pequeño comentario con lo que sea que ustedes quieran decir :) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La trivia en nuestra casa es una cosa mensual, más que nada porque después estamos con demasiada resaca como para pensar en hacerlo de nuevo pronto.

Durante los últimos años, hemos ido a tiendas de segunda mano buscando juegos baratos como Trivial Pursuit y Cranium y cosas similares. Tenemos cartas de historia de los Estados Unidos, cultura pop, ciencia, todo. La Noche de Trivia está toda en un bote de plástico en el armario junto a la puerta, y siempre estamos ligeramente sorprendidos cuando lo abrimos.

—Estaba buscando esto —dice Emmett mientras nos preparamos para esta noche, sacando una botella de whisky sin abrir del bote.

—Alice encontré tu sujetador rojo —grita Jasper, sonriendo mientras lo arroja hacia la cocina, en donde ella está preparando botanas.

Nos volvemos locos con la comida en la noche de trivia. Rollos de pizza. Papas y guacamole. Panquecitos. Incluso una jodida charola vegana.

Y luego está el alcohol.

Cuando Edward accedió venir para la trivia, le advertí que había bebidas involucradas y que era recomendado que trajera demasiado de lo que sea que se siente cómodo bebiendo.

Porque beber es como el setenta y cinco por ciento del punto.

El timbre suena mientras Em está sacando cartas del bote y siento como mis palmas comienzan a sudar. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

Pero juzgando por la aprehensión en su rostro cuando abro la puerta, Edward también lo está.

Sostiene una bolsa llena de ron barato y latas de Coca-Cola, sonriéndome.

—¿No tuviste problemas para encontrar el lugar? —pregunto, haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

—No —dice, un poco distraído—. Tu casa es maravillosa.

—Gracias.

Bueno, nuestra casa está un poco destartalada, un poco del revestimiento de afuera se está cayendo, pero Alice y yo trabajamos duro en la decoración del interior. Luces cuelgan de todos lados y hay una lámpara falsa de Tiffany en la esquina. Nuestros sofás estarían desiguales si Alice no los hubiera recubierto con una tela azul marino de terciopelo que encontró por ahí. No tenemos permitido pintar las paredes, así que tenemos pósteres y fotografías cubriéndolas. Em hizo unas mesas geniales y varias cosas con cajones viejos. Usualmente tenemos instrumentos regados por todos lados pero los llevamos arriba para la noche de trivia.

Las cosas tienden a ponerse… salvajes.

—Ya conociste a Jasper, creo —digo, señalándolo mientras se dirige a la cocina, saludando—. Este es Emmett.

Emmett ve a Barista Apuesto de arriba abajo. Em es alto, como de uno ochenta y Edward, aunque es más bajo, no es tan bajo. Definitivamente no tiene tantos músculos como Emmett, quien pasa demasiado tiempo haciendo sus estúpidas rutinas de ejercicio de fútbol que aprendió en la preparatoria. Junto a mi mejor amigo, Edward luce desgarbado.

—Gusto en conocerte —dice Edward amablemente, extendiendo su mano hacia Emmett.

Emmett lo mira con cautela, así que le digo:

—Quita tu acto de chico-papá-rudo y sé amable, no eres tan aterrador.

—Soy un poco aterrador. —Hace una mueca pero su rostro rápidamente se transforma en su amigable sonrisa con hoyuelos—. ¿Eres bueno para la trivia, Edward?

—Algunas veces —le dice, luchando contra su propia sonrisa.

—Soy fantástico en la trivia. Bella es una completa mierda para la trivia. Es por eso que siempre es la primera que queda fuera.

—¿Fuera?

Emmett sonríe juguetonamente y especifica.

—La primera en desmayarse.

—Tienes que beber cada vez que te equivocas en una pregunta —explico.

—Y ella siempre se equivoca.

Edward se ríe, las latas chocan una con la otra en la bolsa con el movimiento.

—Hora de comer —dice Alice desde la cocina. Es requerido que todos comamos al menos un plato de comida, para evitar todo eso de beber con el estómago vacío.

Mientras Barista Apuesto come rollos de pizza en mi cocina, rodeado de mis mejores amigos, no puedo evitar sentir una ola de afecto por ellos. Alice le ofrece un vaso lleno de hielos para su bebida y Emmett le pregunta si está emocionado por la temporada de béisbol mientras Jasper le ofrece una servilleta.

Nota mi mirada, murmurando "¿qué?", y escondiendo una sonrisa mientras se sirve un poco de ron en su vaso. Emmett lo mira mientras baja la botella.

—¡UH-UH!

Edward se sobresalta, tirando una lata cerrada de Coca-Cola.

—¿Qué hice? —pregunta, sus cejas se juntan y alza las manos defensivamente.

—Serviste como una pequeña perra eso fue lo que hiciste —regaña Emmett, tomando la botella de ron.

—Emmett —advertimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Discúlpalo, no tiene filtro —explica Alice.

—Pero sí serviste como una pequeña perra —añado, sonriendo ante la manera en la que rueda los ojos—. Tenemos que hacerlo justo.

—Dame uno de verdad entonces —le dice a Em, aunque sus ojos no dejan los míos. Hay electricidad aquí. Barista Apuesto y yo definitivamente deberíamos besarnos en algún momento.

No.

Sin besarnos.

Manos y boca para mí.

Hace una mueca cuando toma un sorbo de su nueva bebida corregida y es tan jodidamente adorable que casi no puedo soportarlo. Su boca se frunce, sus hombros se mueven.

Emmett me pasa un vaso de puro gin y tomo un sorbo, manteniendo su mirada. No hago muecas. No reacciono.

Por fuera.

Quema en mi garganta, pero el gin no se compara con la mirada de Edward.

Odio toda esta mierda de conocerlo-antes-de-besarlo.

En mi cabeza, estoy como, cuéntame sobre tu infancia mientras te doy una mamada.

¿Es demasiado?

¿Muy pronto?

Señalo hacia Em para que me sirva otro shot.

* * *

Estoy ebria.

No tan ebria, pero lo suficiente como para no poder caminar recto mientras me paseo alrededor del sofá, tratando de pensar en el apodo del estado de Vermont.

Soy una mierda para la geografía y todos lo saben. Creo que están haciendo trampa, pero estoy demasiado ida para probarlo.

—¿El estado de a-quién-carajos-le-importa? —lanzo porque Emmett ha comenzado a tararear el tema de Jeopardy.

Todos en la habitación hacen el sonido del timbre porque, obviamente, estoy mal.

—¡Es el estado de la montaña verde, tontita! —grita Jasper, señalándome y riéndose. Barista Apuesto está sentado junto a él, sonriendo y bastante ebrio también.

Porque mientras yo soy una mierda para las montañas y estados y compuestos químicos, Edward es terrible para la cultura pop. Nunca ha visto The Office y no conoce a ninguno de los miembros de One Direction.

—¡Bebe! —Alice ríe desde el otro lado de la habitación, trayendo una bandeja de brownies y tomo un gran sorbo de mi ron con Coca-Cola, cortesía de Edward Cullen.

Así es, perras.

Conozco el jodido apellido de Barista Apuesto.

No fue un gran evento o algo así, antes de que todos nos metiéramos en serio a la trivia, solo le pregunté: "Oye, ¿cuál es tu apellido?".

Y su apuesta boca sonrío y me dijo: "Cullen".

Lucía divertido. Siempre luce divertido conmigo. Lo que me pone nerviosa, porque no estoy tratando de ser divertida, solo estoy… siendo yo misma.

Realmente no conozco otra forma de ser.

Así que ahora estoy paseando alrededor de ellos, bebiendo y balanceándome y siendo terrible para saber cosas.

Y luego, la cosa más increíble pasa.

Edward Cullen me detiene cuando estoy frente a él, su mano cerrándose alrededor de mi antebrazo y jalándome gentilmente al lugar a su lado.

Mi brazo quema. Mi rostro está sonrojado.

—Estás poniéndome nervioso —dice, su voz baja en mi oído. Su respiración es caliente contra mi cuello.

Definitivamente me gusta.

Mientras estoy pensando en maneras de llevarlo a mi cuarto sin ser molestados por el resto de la habitación, Edward rueda el dado y le sale un seis, lo que significa round relámpago.

Así que Jasper toma una pila de cartas de la caja de "temas". Va a hacerle a Edward cada pregunta de la pila y él tiene que beber por cada una de ellas que no conteste.

Esas preguntas siempre son las más difíciles.

Historia del mundo.

Geología.

—Anatomía y fisiología.

La habitación gime en compasión.

—¿El hueso más largo en el cuerpo humano?

Sin dudar, Edward responde.

—Fémur.

Y luego es como el jodido Rain Man o algo así porque contesta. Bien. Cada. Pregunta.

—Vena cava inferior.

—Tres.

—Sistema circulatorio.

—Trescientos gramos.

Y así y así y así.

Todos estamos sorprendidos. Jasper olvida preguntar las últimas cosas.

—¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? —pregunta Emmett, con los ojos ensanchados.

Siento a Edward encogerse de hombros junto a mí.

—Escuela de medicina —contesta de manera simple.

Alice deja caer la bandeja de brownies.

* * *

**Parece ser que Barista Apuesto es un futuro doctor ;) **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Maryluna, alejandra1987, keyra100, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, somas, patymdn, Vanina Iliana, miop, jupy, tulgarita, Katie D.B., Gabriela Cullen, krisr0405, Techu, Liz Vidal, piligm, angryc y saraipineda44. **

**Anímense a dejar un review, no les toma nada de tiempo, les sirve para desahogarse, me sirve para saber qué piensan de la historia y todos terminamos felices :D así que, si no han dejado el suyo, espero que se animen para hacerlo ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

El silencio se queda en la habitación a nuestro alrededor, todos demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

¿Escuela de medicina? ¡¿Para ser doctor?!

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —gimo en voz alta, la miseria invadiéndome.

—No es la reacción que usualmente consigo —murmura, obviamente confundido.

—¡Eres un barista! ¡En Starbucks!

—Trato de juntar dinero antes de empezar mi residencia —explica con otro encogimiento de hombros, mirando a Alice recoger su bandeja de brownies del suelo.

—Maldición, entonces eres como un genio —dice Emmett, luchando contra una sonrisa. Edward se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus orejas poniéndose rojas.

Este hombre está avergonzado acerca de ser un jodido doctor.

Ya estoy a medio camino de avergonzarme perdiendo el control.

Cualquier oportunidad que pensé que tenía con él está muerta en la mesa frente a nosotros.

Está en la escuela de medicina.

Yo apenas y tengo un diploma de preparatoria.

La pierna de Edward se mueve y su muslo se presiona contra el mío. Me sonrojo ante el contacto, quemando a través de capas de ropa. Mi corazón está latiendo, siento como si tuviera quince de nuevo con este estúpido enamoramiento.

¿Esto significa que tengo que dejar de llamarlo Barista Apuesto en mi cabeza? ¿Dr. Barista Apuesto?

Esto es tan…

Ni siquiera lo sé.

Estoy demasiado ebria como para formar una opinión coherente acerca de todo esto, todo lo que puedo sentir es, ya sabes, qué-mierda-estoy-haciendo-aquí.

Mientras volvemos al juego, soy consciente de lo fuerte que Alice se ríe y lo poco que sé acerca de cosas sustanciales.

¿Quién escribió Ulises?

¿Cuál es el río más largo en los Estados Unidos?

¿Cuál es el idioma oficial de Senegal?

No lo sé. No lo sé. No lo sé.

Jasper debió sentir mi creciente ansiedad porque golpea mi pie con el suyo, llevando sus dedos a los labios en una silenciosa pregunta.

Demonios sí, quiero fumar en el baño.

Edward me mira mientas salimos, puedo sentir sus ojos en mí mientras subo las escaleras. Me siento al borde de la bañera mientras Jasper enrolla el cigarrillo, tarareando para sí mismo.

Después de dar la primera calada y pasármelo, pregunta:

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

El humo quema mi garganta mientras trato de no toser. Jasper juega con la pequeña ventana cerca del techo, abriéndola y riendo cuando golpea contra el revestimiento de afuera.

—Va a ser doctor, Jas —digo, mi voz sonando tan difusa como mi cabeza se siente. Le doy otra calada.

—¿Puede tocar la guitarra? —pregunta Jasper, mirándome casi aburrido, estirándose por el cenicero.

—¿Por qué carajos eso importa?

—Bueno, ¿puede?

—No, creo que no.

—Bueno, él hace algo que tú no puedes y tú haces algo que él no puede.

Me río y río y río mientras él rueda los ojos.

—Ser capaz de tocar una canción y ser capaz de salvar la vida de alguien son dos habilidades completamente diferentes.

El trasero drogado de Jasper tiene el cinismo de decir:

—Todo es cosa de perspectiva.

Doy una última calada antes de dejarlo sentado en el asiento del inodoro.

Mientras la hierba comienza a deshacer el nudo en mi estómago y mi pecho, estoy lista para volver al juego. Lista para divertirme.

Pero luego, Alice se mueve para ocupar mi lugar arriba y Emmett y Edward tienen la televisión encendida, revisando el marcador del juego de básquetbol de la UDub. Las cartas están alrededor de la habitación, parece que el juego ha terminado. Voy a la cocina, intentando limpiar un poco, pero me distraigo con los rollos de pizza que se han enfriado en la mesa.

Estoy tan jodidamente hambrienta y estoy como a la mitad de un plato cuando Edward entra, encontrándome sentada de piernas cruzadas en una silla.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunto, con la boca llena. Él sonríe, tomando una bolsa de papas.

Nos miramos mientras comemos, sus ojos no son capaces de enfocar.

—¿Emmett te hizo tomar shots mientras no estuve? —pregunto y él asiente distraídamente—. ¿Quieres ver una película?

Otra sonrisa, esta vez más suave.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

* * *

Fumar hierba y ver _Superbad_ está en mi top ten de cosas por hacer.

Hacerlo con Edward la pone en el número uno.

Lloramos de risa durante toda la película, el brazo de Edward está presionado contra el mío, siento su cuerpo temblar y moverse junto a mí.

—Yo totalmente era Seth en la preparatoria —digo—. Menos el dibujo de la polla.

—Esa es como, la esencia del personaje —dice Edward y sé que está bromeando pero aun así.

—Es solo que, él no sabe qué está haciendo en términos de la mierda que importa. Siente como si todos sus amigos tuvieran las cosas resueltas y fueran a dejarlo atrás.

—¿Y pensaste que eso te pasaría a ti? —pregunta, dejando de mirar la televisión y poniendo toda su atención en mí.

—Bueno, pasó, de cierto modo, excepto por Em. Pero él es como mi hermano, así que está atrapado conmigo. —Considero a todos los amigos que tuve en la preparatoria. Los que pensaba que eran de las tres de la mañana pero resultaron estar muy ocupados con sus elegantes vidas nuevas como para hacer algo más que preguntarme si conocía a alguien que vendiera Adderall porque tienen finales para los que estudiar toda la noche.

Y el jodido Mike que me cambió por una genio de cabello con friz y amante de los lattes.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —pregunto, rompiendo el silencio y su mirada.

—Nah, yo nunca fui un dibujante de pollas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Realmente no hablo con nadie de la preparatoria, realmente nunca hablé con alguien mientras aún estaba en la preparatoria.

—Un lobo solitario —bromeo—. ¿Chico malo? ¿Montabas una motocicleta y asustabas a los de primer año?

Edward bufa una risa.

—Sí, como si hubiera tenido tiempo de ser algo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mi corazón está cantando, aprendiendo acerca de barista apuesto, el barista apuesto con el apellido que conozco, aprendiendo tanto la la lalalala.

Dios, estoy tan drogada.

—Entre las lecciones y las horas de voluntariado y prácticas y lo que sea, tener una vida se perdió en el camino.

—Eso es jodidamente triste —le digo y es la verdad. Él asiente.

—Acaso no lo sé. Así que, en lugar de ir a alguna elegante escuela de medicina en el este como mi papá quería, me quede aquí.

—Uf, ¿esta no es una situación del tipo _¡ese-no-es-mi-sueño-papá!-¡es-el-tuyo!,_ o sí?

—No, no me malentiendas, quiero ser doctor. Solo que no quiero solamente ser un doctor. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—Quieres ser conocido por ser más que un dibujante de pollas —digo y él golpea mi brazo con el suyo.

—Exactamente. Para otros y para mí mismo.

—Profundo. ¿Jasper te dio un poco cuando no estaba mirando?

Estoy bromeando con él, pero todo es un patético intento para retenerme de bombardearlo con preguntas.

—Ojalá —murmura—. No puedo arriesgarme con los exámenes de drogas que hacen.

Hago una mueca ante el pensamiento.

—Suena patético.

Me gusta la sensación del calor de su cuerpo junto a mí, la manera en la que está hablándome de esta estúpida película en el mismo periodo de tiempo que le toma divulgar tantos detalles personales. Es cómodo pero también está el potencial de intimidad aquí, estamos bailando alrededor del borde, ninguno de los dos listo para saltar.

Así que, por ahora, nos sentamos uno junto al otro en mi sofá, apenas tocándonos, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para mantener el calor.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Cinti, Adriu, Techu, miop, melina, leahdecall, Lizdayanna, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, jupy, tulgarita, Marie Sellory, Katie D.B., somas, krisr0405, saraipineda44, patymdn, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, piligm, Klara Anastacia Cullen y el Guest : ) **

_**miop**_** preguntaba si ya casi veremos al Dr. Barista Apuesto y a Bella como novios y tengo que decirles que no, falta un poquito todavía pero valdrá la pena la espera ;) **

**Las invito a dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :D**


	10. Capítulo 10

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

—... dijo que eso pasaría si tú no...

—Mamá.

Domingo.

Tengo resaca.

Demasiada resaca.

Mamá sigue hablándole a mi papá acerca de algo que el doctor le dijo y puedo escucharlo quejarse al otro lado de la línea.

¿Por qué llamaron tan temprano?

Pongo la llamada en altavoz para revisar la hora.

Yyyyyyy ya es después del mediodía.

Odio dormir hasta tarde, es un desperdicio de mi día libre.

—Como sea, Bella, ¿cómo estuvo tu semana? —interviene papá en voz alta, logrando cambiar de tema.

—Bien, toqué un pequeño show con Jake el otro día.

Oh, y he estado saliendo con un doctor.

Llevé a un doctor a ese pequeño show y alguien nos vomitó encima.

Mi estómago se revuelve ante el recuerdo.

Dudan, ninguno realmente entiende que "esta cosa de la música" es más que un hobby para mí y a menos que esté tocando en, Madison Square Garden, realmente no les parece que valga la pena.

—Suenas cansada —señala mamá, ni siquiera reconociendo que acabo de decir algo.

—Anoche fue una larga noche —murmuro.

Edward se quedó hasta las cinco de la mañana, ambos bebiendo y mirando tantas películas de Judd Apatow como pudimos. Se fue a la mitad de "Virgen a los 40" mientras comenzaba a dormirme, diciendo que tenía que ir a un funeral en unas horas.

—Oh, ¿el papá de tu novia? —pregunté, mirándolo ponerse de pie y estirando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Un delicioso pedazo de piel se quedó a la vista cuando su playera se levantó, sus ojos cerrados en satisfacción ante el estiramiento de sus músculos.

Era… demasiado.

—Exnovia —clarificó—. Pero sí era un amigo cercano de la familia. Había sido amigo de mi papá desde antes que yo naciera.

—Lo siento —dije, aunque sonó tan… patético. Lo hizo. Lo siento es algo tan evasivo por decir.

Espero que no sonara deshonesto.

Edward se encogió de hombros, poniéndose los zapatos.

—Como dije, sabíamos que pasaría. Estuvo enfermo mucho tiempo.

—Aun así apesta.

Él sonrió entonces, solo un poco.

—Aun así apesta —añadió suavemente.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y lo seguí, mis piernas estaban tensas y mi cabeza comenzaba a doler. Quería que se quedara, que se quedara todo el día y durmiera en mi cama conmigo.

—Gracias por pasar el rato con nosotros —le dije mientras salía al ambiente de madrugada, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.

—Gracias por invitarme. Me divertí mucho. —Tan propio. Tan amable.

—Yo también.

Dudó en la puerta, no estando seguro de cómo despedirse exactamente. Yo tampoco lo estaba. No es como si esto hubiera sido una cita, así que me despedí con la mano como una idiota y él se rió mientras hacía lo mismo.

—Nos vemos después —dijo y...

—¿Bella?

Mamá aún está al teléfono.

Aún estoy al teléfono.

—Lo siento, me distraje por un segundo, ¿qué dijiste? —Ella suspira, molesta.

—Te lo juro, debimos haberte hecho pruebas de TDAH. Pero te estaba preguntando si planeabas venir para el cumpleaños de tu padre. Creo que Emmett ya dijo que vendría.

—Sabes que si Emmett me lleva, estaré ahí.

¿Lo negativo de no tener auto? No puedo ir a Forks todo el tiempo.

¿Lo positivo? No puedo ir a Forks todo el tiempo.

Ella sigue hablando acerca de su cumpleaños como si papá no estuviera siquiera en el auto. No es como si alguna vez cambiara, vamos al Lodge para cenar. Él odia las grandes fiestas.

—Bueno, espero que podamos verte en unas semanas —dice papá, su voz llena de esperanza. Me hace sentir culpable por evitar estas llamadas, por solo ir a casa cuando Em decide.

Pero luego mamá habla del éxito de otro de mis compañeros de preparatoria y el sentimiento se va.

* * *

Alice está revisando nuestro primer envío de Record Store Day, maravillándose por las ediciones especiales mientras Shelly observa, escéptica. Yo estoy sentada en el mostrador, esperando por mi siguiente lección, tocando pequeños acordes en mi guitarra.

El Record Store Day es un gran asunto, es uno de nuestros días con mayores ganancias por todos los vinilos de edición limitada. Shelly no lo entiende, nunca ha escuchado de estas bandas y la mayoría de los clientes que vienen ese día son jóvenes.

En el mundo ideal de Shelly, todos tendrían más de treinta años y comprarían discos vintage de Otis Redding.

—Oh por Dios, es tan hermoso —dice Alice, sus dedos acariciando la metálica portada del álbum debut de alguna banda indie.

—Es tan llamativa —murmura Shelly—. ¿Qué día es esto de todos modos?

—En dos semanas —digo, dejando que el acorde que estoy tocando se vaya—. Estoy pensando que podríamos comenzar a anunciarlo ahora. En redes sociales.

Shelly luce molesta, su boca transformándose en una mueca.

Esa es otra cosa que no entiende.

Sigo tocando mientras ella se dirige a su oficina, Alice está sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra, ella habla.

—Dios, está envejeciendo.

Pienso en eso demasiado, y estoy tan asustada de qué es lo que pasará cuando, inevitablemente, ella quiera retirarse. ¿Qué le pasará a la tienda? ¿A nosotros?

Me concentro en mi guitarra, alejando la ansiedad.

—¿Estás escribiendo algo nuevo? —pregunta Alice, sus ojos siguiendo mi patrón mientras toco.

—Sí, algo pequeño.

Honestamente, no puedo dejar de escribir. Ha pasado casi una semana desde la noche de trivia y aunque no he visto a Edward con excepción de mis salidas diarias por el café, me ha enviado mensajes un par de veces. Está ocupado con, ya sabes, la escuela de medicina, así que lo entiendo.

En su ausencia, él ha inspirado un montón de música nueva. Es estúpido pero, lo extraño cuando no estoy a su alrededor, lo que últimamente es todo el tiempo. Me gusta su presencia, aprender nuevas cosas acerca de él. En una forma de amigos.

Tengo que recordarme eso.

Especialmente ahora cuando las campanas sobre la puerta suenan y Edward Cullen camina hacia mí, sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida.

—Hola —dice, usando su habitual ropa negra de Starbucks, su playera un poco ajustada y abrazando los esbeltos músculos de su torso.

Le tiende a Alice, y después a mí, un café y se recarga contra el mostrador, su cadera contra mi rodilla.

Todo es bastante abrumador.

—¿Qué estás tocando? —pregunta, su cabello cobrizo está cayendo en sus ojos mientras asiente hacia mi guitarra. Miro mientras lo retira con sus largos dedos, pasando una mano por él y revolviéndolo.

—Solo es algo en lo que he estado trabajando —le digo y me felicito por ser remotamente coherente.

—¿Puedo escucharlo?

Mientras toco, no canto las palabras que he escrito con ella, las palabras que me llegan en la noche, cuando él está mandándome mensajes acerca de su día y preguntando acerca del mío.

_You won´t ever know me_

_(Nunca me conocerás)_

_I still let my dreams fill with your face_

_(Aún dejo que mis sueños se llenen con tu rostro)_

_oh, no_

Está moviendo la cabeza, mirando mis dedos encontrar los acordes.

_Show me why my heart beats_

_(Muéstrame por qué mi corazón late)_

_Give me how it feels without the pain_

_(Cómo se siente sin el dolor)_

_oh, no_

—Esto es realmente bueno, Bella —dice y su sonrisa me derrite. Mi siguiente lección está entrando, pero siento como si estuviera pegada a este lugar en el mostrador junto a él.

_I Just wanna know what you´re like_

_(Solamente quiero saber cómo eres)_

_I Just wanna try._

_(Solamente quiero intentarlo)_

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**DannyCullenMa, melina, Techu, alejandra1987, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, NANAko, Lady Grigori, jupy, Maryluna, Adriu, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Vanina Iliana, miop, Tecupi, krisr0405, patymdn, piligm, somas, Liz Vidal y el Guest :)**

**Las invito a dejar su review, me encanta leer sus opiniones acerca de la historia ;) **

**Nos leemos pronto :)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Soy un caso perdido para la batería. Puedo mantener el ritmo y hacer las cosas sencillas pero ni de cerca soy tan buena como quiero serlo. Jasper es infinitamente paciente conmigo, dándome consejos cuando me equivoco, sudando y tocando su propia batería al fondo de la tienda. Está mirando algunas de las letras y acordes de las canciones que he escrito últimamente, ayudándome a encontrar el ritmo correcto.

—Este coro es bastante genial, Bella —murmura—. Muy poético.

Me río hasta que mis costillas duelen porque toda esa canción fue inspirada al ver caricaturas con Edward el otro día. Llegó a Ballard mientras estaba cerrando. Ese día no trabajó en Starbucks, lo que significaba que solamente fue a buscarme.

Prácticamente floté cuando lo vi esperándome.

—Mi cerebro está derritiéndose —gimió, saltándose el saludo.

—Lamento escuchar eso —me reí—. ¿El estudio no va bien?

Tenía un gran examen en puerta, alguna clase de final o algo así. Había tratado de explicármelo durante una de mis visitas por café en la semana pero no tenía ni idea de lo que una sola palabra significaba.

—No puedo estudiar más —dijo—. Quizá muera.

—Necesitas un verdadero descanso de todo eso.

—¿Qué es un descanso? —bromeó, caminando conmigo hacia la parada de autobús. Es demasiado encantador para su propio bien, sus manos en los bolsillos y una vibra de alegría.

—Te mostraré —le dije, sonriendo.

Así que, hice lo que hago mejor: pretender que la adultez no existía. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos serví enormes tazones de cereal y nos puse frente a la televisión, cambiando de canal hasta que encontré algo adecuadamente infantil.

Terminamos viendo un especial de los Peanuts.

Caricaturas y cereal como si fuera una mañana de sábado en lugar de una noche de jueves. Alice y Jasper tenían una noche de cita y Em estaba vagando dentro y fuera de la habitación, haciendo comentarios y acosando a Edward.

Sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá, mi rodilla contra su muslo, ocasionalmente sus dedos pasaban por la tela de mis jeans. Estaba en llamas, mi corazón latía dolorosamente.

—No he visto Charlie Brown desde que era pequeño —dijo, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—Es bueno para todas las edades —le dije—. Estas lecciones son eternas.

—¿Lecciones? ¿Como no confiar en una chica con un balón de fútbol?

Lo empujé, juguetonamente, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que mi mano no se quedara en su pecho. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Como Pigpen. Es un personaje muy complejo.

—¿Pigpen?

—Sí, Edward, Pigpen sabe cómo son las cosas. Creo que la suciedad es un mecanismo de defensa. Quizá solo no quiere que se acerquen a él.

Él solo me miró, su sonrisa tentativa estaba mezclada con asombro.

—¿Qué? ¡Es totalmente válido!

—Eres tan rara.

Y cuando su sonrisa se ensanchó ante la visión de mis mejillas sonrojadas, tomó todo en mí no saltar a su maldito regazo.

La manera más fácil de detener mis pensamientos del futuro doctor siendo algo más que un amigo, es recordándome que no soy nada comparada con él, no voy a ninguna dirección. Él tiene el mundo frente a él y yo soy una rara nota al pie de página para distraerlo cuando la mierda se vuelve demasiado seria.

No soy estúpida.

Solo no tengo dirección.

Perezosa.

Así que, ahora, escribiendo esta canción con Jasper, estoy invadida por… la nada.

Inutilidad.

—Maldita poesía —murmura Jasper de nuevo, y me encojo de hombros.

_And I would spread my wings, if they weren´t so goddamn heavy._

_(Y extendería mis alas, si no fueran tan malditamente pesadas)._

* * *

Cuando Jake me llama para ofrecerme un show, Edward y Alice están discutiendo por algo estúpido mientras ella atiende el mostrador en Ballard. Tengo diez minutos libres y me he pasado gran parte de ellos escuchándolos, mirando a Edward y los oscuros círculos bajos sus ojos.

No sé cómo lo hace, todo motivado para hacer este difícil programa para hacer un trabajo difícil.

Pero interrumpo mi mirada cuando mi teléfono suena.

—Bella, necesito un favor.

—Lo que sea —digo, respondiendo a su voz agitada.

—¿Tú y Jasper están libres el sábado? Tenemos un show en The Lantern y un tipo de Duck for Cover quizá venga a escucharnos.

Jake habla tan rápido.

Jesús.

—Sabes que sí, ¡eso es tan emocionante!

Lo es, pero no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos. Otra persona viviendo su sueño.

Otra persona teniendo un sueño.

—¿Quién era? —pregunta Alice cuando regreso al mostrador. Edward estudia mi rostro, que estoy tratando de mantener neutral, tratando de no dejar que mis sentimientos se muestren.

—Oh, um, solo Jake. Quiere que Jas y yo seamos sus teloneros el sábado. Un representante quizá vaya a verlos.

Alice chilla de emoción, mientras la sonrisa de Edward es pequeña, sus ojos buscando los míos por… más.

En este momento, su atención en mí no es bien recibida y, afortunadamente, mi siguiente lección está llegando, dándome la perfecta excusa para irme.

* * *

—Quizá haga lo mismo que Reese Witherspoon y camine por el Pacific Crest Trail.

Estoy en el suelo de la sala de estar, Jasper y Emmett están tratando de ver el final de un juego de la UDub y los estoy molestando con mi crisis de cuarto de vida.

—Sabes que ella no fue quien hizo eso, ¿verdad? —señala Jasper, sus ojos nunca dejan la televisión.

—Además, morirías —añade Emmett, siempre tan útil y alentador.

—Definitivamente morirías —coincide Jasper.

—Bueno, ¿entonces lo de Julia Roberts y Comer-Rezar-Amar mi camino hacia el verdadero significado de la vida?

—De nuevo, no fue realmente ella. De verdad necesitas leer más.

—Cállate, Jasper —murmuro. Actúo como loca, lo sé, pero con todos siendo tan exitosos y con un propósito, estoy desesperada.

Quiero ser mejor en existir, pero realmente no quiero tomar ninguno de los pasos para llegar ahí.

Estoy llena de auto desprecio y no tengo idea de qué hacer al respecto, con nada. Mi teléfono vibra y sé que es Edward.

Solo un pequeño texto: _Estoy emocionado por ir a tu show. Alice me invitó, espero que esté bien._

Mi corazón late en mis oídos. Él me verá tocar. Canciones que escribí. Algunas de ellas son definitivamente sobre él.

Ahora que sé quién es él, cómo es, estoy aterrada de mostrarle esta parte de mí porque son todo lo que tengo que ofrecer.

Estas pequeñas y tontas canciones que nunca serán suficiente para nadie, ni siquiera para mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción: 'pigpen' de slothtrust**

* * *

**Mil gracias a las personas que dejaron su review:**

**Cinti, Adriu, alejandra1987, Danny CullenMa, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Vanina Iliana, Maryluna, Katie D.B, Techu, miop, jupy, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, patymdn, Liz Vidal, somas, krisr0405, piligm y el Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review con todas sus opiniones y nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	12. Capítulo 12

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Jasper está ayudándome a calmar mis nervios, dirigiendo el humo a mi rostro mientras tomo un vaso de tequila y jugo de naranja.

Demasiado pobre para comprar Tequila Sunrise de verdad.

Hay una gran audiencia esta noche en The Lantern, la banda de Jake y Leah es bastante popular y todos están emocionados por ser una buena audiencia, para ayudarles a conseguirlo.

Definitivamente no están aquí para vernos a mí y a Jasper, lo sé, pero aun así estoy nerviosa.

Siempre nerviosa.

Probablemente estoy diez veces más nerviosa de lo normal porque Dr. Barista Apuesto está junto a Em y Alice cerca del escenario, bromeando y riendo con ellos como si perteneciera.

Quizá lo hace.

Por las últimas semanas, él se ha ido integrando en nuestro pequeño grupo.

Es extraño, pero funciona.

—Diez minutos —nos dice alguien, aunque no estoy segura de quién. Puedo ver a Jake caminando alrededor mientras Leah y Sam observan por un lado del escenario, tratando de averiguar quién es el representante de Duck for Cover.

—Este no es el show más grande que hemos dado —me recuerda Jasper, sus ojos mirando mi rodilla saltar. Él tiene razón, por supuesto. Hace unos años tocamos en una exhibición local que tenía una audiencia tres veces más grande que esta.

La diferencia, sin embargo, no está en los números. No, la diferencia es Edward.

Y cuando es hora de que salgamos, mientras conecto mi guitarra y Jasper anuncia que nos llamamos BeeJays, veo a mis amigos y Edward al frente, sonriendo como idiotas. Alice alza los pulgares, Em guiña el ojo y Edward… él solo sonríe.

Reemplaza mis nervios pre-show con anhelo, con mariposas en mi estómago.

Aquí vamos.

Comenzamos con una canción vieja, una que ambos conocemos a la perfección, para entrar en confianza. Las luces son lo suficientemente brillantes como para no poder ver mucho a la audiencia, pero puedo ver a mis amigos moviéndose al frente, Emmett casi agitando la cabeza y Alice moviéndose por ahí. Los ojos de Edward no me dejan. Incluso cuando no estoy mirándolo, lo siento quemando agujeros en mí.

Me distrae, así que tengo que moverme, mirando a Jasper mientras seguimos el ritmo. Puedo ver a Leah y Jake al borde del escenario, bailando. Pero una vez que la canción termina, cuando paro de tocar y dejo que el último acorde siga sonando, tengo que volver a enfrentar a la audiencia. Están aplaudiendo, Alice está silbando y Edward luce… maravillado.

Por mí.

Por mí.

Mi rostro ya está rojo por el esfuerzo de tocar, así que mi sonrojo debería pasar desapercibido. Me siento mejor, Jasper mira el pequeño setlist que organizamos y lo escucho hacer el conteo en voz baja.

Escribí esta canción para Edward.

Quiero cantarla para él, también.

_You have got an open mouth,_

_(Tienes la boca abierta), _

_And I have got an open wound._

_(Y yo tengo una herida abierta)._

Él sabe que lo estoy mirando mirarme, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

_And I would spread my wings,_

_(Y extendería mis alas), _

_If they weren´t so goddamn heavy,_

_(Si no fueran tan malditamente pesadas), _

_Yeah, I would spread my wings,_

_(Sí, extendería mis alas), _

_If they weren´t coated in honey,_

_(Si no estuvieran cubiertas de miel),_

Esta canción es demasiado honesta. Es demasiado.

Pero sus ojos no me dejan y sigo. Quizá para él esté bien conocer a alguien como yo.

_But I will wash my hands for you,_

_(Pero me lavaría las manos por ti),_

_I´m sure that I could get them clean._

_(Estoy segura de que puedo conseguir que estén limpias)._

_I won´t be gentle anymore,_

_(Ya no seré gentil), _

_I´ll use expensive soap,_

_(Usaré jabón caro),_

_I´ll scrub aggressively._

_(Las frotaré agresivamente)._

¿Sabe él que estoy intentándolo? ¿Que esta soy yo no siendo Pigpen? ¿Aquel que se mantiene sucio para alejar a otros? ¿Acaso mi falta de dirección es mi propia suciedad?

¿Puedo seguir pretendiendo que disfruto estar así?

_Being dirty is practical,_

_(Ser sucio es práctico), _

_Everyone leaves you alone._

_(Todos te dejan solo)._

_When you´re sticking to yourself,_

_(Cuando solo te tienes a ti),_

_You don´t wan´t nobody else._

_(No quieres a nadie más)._

Vuelvo al coro, el que Jasper dijo que era poético. Edward está sonriéndome, él sabe a lo que me refiero. Él sabe.

Y eso hace que mi corazón duela, en una forma que no puedo explicar si es buena o mala.

Trato de mantenerme calmada cuando canto el verso final, tocando mis últimos acordes.

_Suckin´flies into my throat,_

_(Tragando moscas en mi garganta), _

_Coughin´up nests on my chest_

_(Tosiendo nidos en mi pecho)_

_We could live together there,_

_(Podemos vivir juntos aquí),_

_Never fly to anywhere._

_(Sin nunca volar hacia otro lado)._

Y mierda, si no hubiera estado mirándolo, quizá él no vería esto como una especie de llamada para él. Pero estoy mirándolo.

Está parpadeando, pero una lenta sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

En mi estupor, de algún modo termino el set. Canto más canciones viejas, unas que no son sobre él, y es más fácil sobrellevarlo.

Cuando salgo del escenario, y estoy en el bar, tomando agua y escuchando a gente que pasa decirme que estuvimos ¡tan geniales!, mis amigos llegan a mí, Alice buscando a Jasper, quien se está tomando demasiado tiempo. Emmett me da los cinco, sus elogios me hacen querer cantar otra vez.

—¡Cantaste mi canción! —dice Em, su sonrisa es imposiblemente grande, tan grande que sus hoyuelos apenas y son visibles. Me río, rodando los ojos. Le escribí una canción para Navidad el año pasado, y nunca lo deja ir.

Quizá no necesito apoyo de mi familia de verdad cuando lo tengo por millones por parte de las personas con las que elegí rodearme. Es un lindo pensamiento, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Y luego.

Edward.

Está recargado contra el bar junto a mí, ordenando una cerveza y diciéndole al barman que prepare lo que sea que yo quiera y que lo ponga en su cuenta.

—No tienes que hacer eso —le digo, pero ordeno un gin-tonic de todas maneras.

—Eso fue increíble, Bella —dice, su aliento cosquilleando en mi mejilla. Está tan cerca.

—Gracias —río temblorosamente.

—No puedo creer que escribiste todas esas canciones. No puedo creer que convertiste a Pigpen en la mejor canción que he escuchado.

—Oh, basta —digo, agachando la cabeza.

Y luego, sus malditos dedos tocan mi barbilla y alzan mi rostro para que pueda mirarme.

Realmente mirarme.

—De verdad no lo ves —murmura, soltándome.

—¿Ver qué? —Odio lo suave que suena mi voz. Lo pequeña.

—Lo increíble que eres.

Estamos paralizados, él mirando con satisfacción la incredulidad en mi rostro.

Quiero besarlo.

Pero mis amigos están aquí y Jasper ha vuelto y todos están emocionados y alejándome de él, de su amabilidad, de su honestidad.

Cuando Jake sube al escenario, la audiencia se vuelve loca, cantando cada palabra que él canta para ellos. Los Reemplazos no se ven tan aburridos como usualmente lo hacen, lo que realmente te dice algo. El representante está por aquí en algún lugar, y está viendo el mejor show que han dado.

Nos reunimos con la gente, no queriéndonos perder la acción y siento a Edward detrás de mí, con las personas moviéndose alrededor, empujándonos, mi espalda hace contacto con su pecho y es una hermosa agonía. Siento su mano en mi cadera una vez, sosteniéndonos, y no quiero nada más que acercarme a él, sentir sus brazos envolverse a mi alrededor.

No lo hacen, por supuesto, pero esta cercanía es suficiente por ahora.

Este hombre piensa que soy increíble.

Y apesta pensar que necesito un chico que me lo diga para que yo lo crea. No quiero ser esa chica.

Pero luego sus manos tocan mis caderas de nuevo, quedándose más tiempo del necesario, y me permito sentir esperanza, esperanza de que esté diciéndome la verdad, que él ve eso en mí.

Que quizá, él siente esto, también.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Maryluna, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tecupi, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Techu, bbluelilas, jupy, Tata XOXO, Adriu, miop, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Brenda Cullenn, krisr0405, patymdn, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Vanina Ilian, piligm, somas y Lizdayanna. **

**Por favor les pido que se animen a dejar un review, no les toma nada de tiempo ;) **

**¡Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Em y yo salimos a Forks el domingo, para que no tenga que perderme más que un turno en el trabajo. En la mañana, nos subimos a su Jeep, su reproductor de CDs en automático reproduce alguna vieja lista que ambos hicimos en la preparatoria. Él piensa que reproduciendo viejas canciones nos pondrá de mejor humor, la nostalgia por la música de la mano con nuestra nostalgia por nuestras vidas en Forks.

Sí, seguro.

Si fuera por mí, nunca pondría un pie en ese pueblo otra vez.

Con sus miradas juzgadoras y cerradas opiniones políticas.

Su falta de tolerancia por quien sea que sea diferente.

La manera en la que hacen que mis padres se avergüencen por mis decisiones.

Emmett sabe que me siento de esa forma. Me deja bajar un poco la ventana a pesar de que aún hace demasiado frío afuera y nos detenemos por rosquillas al salir de la ciudad.

Estamos escuchando a blink-182 y mientras dejamos la ciudad estamos en los árboles y todo es tan verde.

Lo que no es algo malo. No odio la naturaleza. Es solo que la ciudad es mejor para mí.

Reviso mi teléfono una y otra vez. Sé que Edward no me enviará nada tan temprano, dijo que tenía que ir a la iglesia con sus padres o algo así.

Es raro pensar en él como alguien religioso incluso aunque él admitiera que realmente no lo es.

—Solo es para aplacar a mi madre —me dijo el otro día cuando estábamos sentados frente a la tienda, nuestros horarios de almuerzo coincidiendo. Se comió su sándwich con un gran cuidado y limpieza. Yo me ensucié de salsa de tomate casi de inmediato.

—Pero me gusta el aspecto de meditación de eso. Es lindo tener unos momentos de silencio para pensar —continuó, limpiando una migaja no existente de su labio con una servilleta.

—Intenté la meditación una vez —ofrecí—. Fue como el minuto más largo de mi vida.

Edward rio.

—Eso no me sorprende en absoluto.

Preguntó si iba a estar este fin de semana, si quería ir al cine o algo dado que tenía libre la tarde del domingo después de la iglesia.

Y mientras mi corazón se sentía como si fuera a saltar por mi garganta, tuve que decirle que iba a ir a casa.

—¿En dónde es la casa?

Nunca había escuchado de Forks, aunque parecía vagamente interesado.

—¿Te llevas bien con tus padres?

Me encogí de hombros, rascando la mancha seca en mi suéter.

—Supongo. No nos odiamos o algo así, ellos solo tienen diferentes expectativas de mi vida que lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Él asintió, pensativo.

—Entiendo eso, mis padres son del mismo modo. Cuando le dije a mi papá que estaba pensando en pediatría en lugar de neurocirugía o lo que fuera, pensé que iba a tener un infarto.

—¿Pediatría? ¿O sea, niños? —El clavo final en el ataúd de Edward-Cullen-es-literalmente-un-santo.

—Sí, comienzo mi residencia en el Hospital Pediátrico de Seattle en mayo.

—Guau —fue todo lo que pude decir porque… guau.

Nos acercamos a Forks y estoy intentando la reflexión silenciosa, la casi meditación.

Es difícil, no sé cómo la gente apaga el ruido en sus cabezas. Emmett le sube a la música y ayuda un poco. Me enfoco en la canción en lugar de las millas que están entre la casa y nosotros.

* * *

Mamá nota como mi teléfono vibra demasiado mientras comemos club sándwiches en las sillas disparejas alrededor de la mesa en la cocina de mi hogar de la infancia. Mi papá estará en el trabajo por unas cuantas horas más y Emmett tiene que irse para ver a sus padres pronto.

Lo que significa que estaré sola con mi mamá por lo menos durante dos horas.

El pensamiento me provoca escalofríos.

Aún está mirándome, sus ojos azul zafiro se entrecierran con interés.

—¿Quién eres? ¿La reina de Inglaterra?

—Como si ese dinosaurio supiera usar un teléfono —murmuro, revisando la pantalla.

Alice.

Alice.

Edward.

—El sonrojo significa que es Ed... —comienza Emmett pero lo golpeo en el brazo.

—¿Ed? —señala mamá, estirando el cuello para ver mi teléfono—. ¿Estás viendo a alguien? ¿Qué hace?

—Es sacerdote, mamá. Está tratando de exorcizarme. Estoy haciendo esto por ti.

Emmett bufa pero mi mamá no piensa que sea gracioso.

—Trabaja en un Starbucks cerca de la tienda. Somos amigos.

Le lanzo a Emmett una mirada que le dice que deje el tema.

No le he dicho explícitamente que tengo un mega enamoramiento en el Barista Apuesto pero él no está ciego.

Los textos de Alice no tienen sentido, solo un quiz de buzzfeed que quiere que resuelva para comparar resultados. Edward solo me envía una foto de una caja de palomitas y una pantalla de cine al fondo. Vértigo.

Qué nerd.

El texto que lo acompaña simplemente dice: _desearía que estuvieras aquí._

Yo también desearía estar ahí.

* * *

La cena no es tan mala como pensé que sería. Papá está feliz de vernos a Emmett y a mí, y le gusta el obsequio, un nuevo taladro que Emmett pagó por completo pero me dejó poner mi nombre en la tarjeta. La sonrisa de mi papá es enorme, su bigote con canas no es suficiente para esconderla. Mamá está tomando su tercera copa de vino, Emmett y yo nos quedamos con la soda, mientras mi papá bebe su desagradable whisky escocés.

Mirándome jugar con la lechuga de mi ensalada, mamá toma la oportunidad para hacer un comentario mordaz.

—Te va a dar escorbuto. ¿Siquiera come vegetales, Emmett?

Em luce ligeramente incómodo. Nunca ha sabido cómo lidiar con ella después de que bebe un poco.

Pero no es como si alguna vez hubiera dirigido sus cometarios a él.

—Como suficientes vegetales, mamá. Esta ensalada simplemente apesta.

—Te conseguiremos otra cosa —dice papá, queriendo evitar una pelea.

—Papá, no. Está bien. ¿Ves? —Como un poco, la textura gomosa se siente desagradable en mi lengua.

Ese es el único casi incidente de la tarde. Como mi horrenda ensalada y Emmett y mi papá hablan del equipo de fútbol de Forks High mientras mi mamá continúa bebiendo vino, revolviendo su cabello oscuro y mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo, pero no lo hace.

Está ebria y cansada cuando llegamos a casa así que ella y mi papá se van al sillón, ambos se quedan dormidos en una hora. Emmett y yo nos salimos, yendo al McDonald's a las afueras del pueblo. Llevamos hamburguesas y papas de vuelta a mi habitación en la casa y nos sentamos en mi vieja alfombra en el piso de madera.

—Dios, no volvamos a repetir el día de hoy —digo, con la boca llena. Emmett asiente.

—Amén, hermana. Tus padres están locos pero los míos simplemente… apestan.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

—Bueno, mamá estaba ida gracias al valium o algo de ese tipo y mi papá estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por salir de la casa. Ella dice que él está engañándola. Creo que tiene razón.

—Jesús, Em.

Él se encoge de hombros, limpiándose el cátsup de los labios.

—Solo desearía que se divorciaran y terminaran con esto. Todos seríamos más felices.

—Lamento que sean tan de mierda.

—Yo también.

—¿Quieres irte mañana justo después del desayuno?

—Joder, sí, vámonos a la cama para que nos vayamos más pronto de aquí.

Nos reímos de nuevo, terminando nuestra comida y luego él se dirige a la habitación de invitados, dejándome sola.

La mayor parte de mis cosas personales se ha ido de mi habitación, a la basura o a cajas. La alfombra de viejas playeras que hice en la secundaria aún está aquí, y unas cuantas fotos están enmarcadas en la pared, pero el edredón es nuevo, las paredes están pintadas de beige en lugar del azul rey que solían ser.

No estando cansada aún, me estiro por la vieja guitarra acústica en la esquina de la habitación, cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo. La limpio con el cubrecama, afinándola tan bajo como puedo.

Pasé muchas horas en esta habitación, rasgueando guitarras y cantando canciones mientras mis padres pasaban por el pasillo, mirándome y sugiriendo que, quizá, debería hacer algo de tarea.

Me siento de piernas cruzadas en esta estúpida y tiesa cama y rasgueo, sintiendo que tengo catorce otra vez y muriendo por salir de este estúpido pueblo.

Dejo estos sentimientos en una canción y me permito pensar en Edward por primera vez en muchas horas hoy, y me doy cuenta de que no le pude preguntar acerca de sus padres.

Me pregunto si le agradarían mis padres o si se sentaría en esta habitación conmigo, susurrando en mi cabello acerca de qué tan rápido podemos salir de aquí.

Desearía haberlo conocido cuando era más joven, cuando él era más joven.

Bajo la guitarra, apagando las luces. Escucho las ramas de los árboles chocar contra la ventana mientras me acuesto por encima del edredón, mirando mi teléfono, tratando de averiguar cómo preguntarle a Edward todo lo que tengo que saber sobre él.

Me decido por: _¿estás libre mañana?_

Y tendremos que partir de ahí.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**Nelva Robsten, Melina, Leahdecall, Techu, Brenda Cullenn, Sully YM, Gabriela Cullen, Vanina Iliana, alejandra1987, Tecupi, patymdn, Adriu, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, miop, tulgarita, alejandra011, Marie Sellory, jupy, krisr0405, Katie D.B., somas, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, piligm y Lizdayanna. **

** Me dio mucho gusto ver nombre nuevos en los reviews :´) espero que siga así y que se animen a dejar un review :D **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	14. Capítulo 14

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

El Record Store Day es mejor que la Navidad.

Es mi día favorito.

Incluso aunque tenga que levantarme en la madrugada para prepararme y que Shelly siempre esté molesta y sobre nosotros, es todo lo que amo.

Fans de la música.

Vinilos de edición especial.

Rostros sonrientes.

Sin mencionar las enormes ganancias. Alice y yo pasamos la semana anterior bombardeando el twitter e instagram de la tienda, pequeños vistazos de las cosas que ofreceremos. Tomo una fotografía de la fila que ya se está formando afuera, subiéndola con la leyenda, ¿por qué no estás aquí aún?

—Diez minutos —llama Alice desde su puesto al fondo de la tienda. Está terminando de organizar unas cosas, usualmente tenemos todos los lanzamientos específicos del Record Store Day detrás del mostrador, todos alineados para agilizar las cosas. Solamente tenemos una registradora viejísima, que es un dolor en el culo, pero Shelly no se siente cómoda con la nueva tecnología.

Otro dolor en el culo.

Toda la mañana traté de convencerla de que se quedara en su oficina, pero no escucha. En su lugar, está parada junto a los instrumentos, convencida de que alguien romperá algo en alguna especie de estampida.

Como si ella fuera capaz de detenerlo si sucede.

Ha enloquecido por completo.

Cuando Jasper abre las puertas, nos formamos en nuestra pequeña línea. Ellos toman las cosas mientras la gente las pide y yo estoy en la registradora, golpeándola de un lado cuando se traba.

El día pasa rápido, la gente deja un par de billetes en un lanzamiento único y ni siquiera tengo tiempo de darme cuenta que Edward está sorteando a la gente con una bolsa y un portavasos.

—Supuse que podrían necesitarlo —dice, alejando mi atención de lo que sea y quien sea que esté frente a mí por un momento. Tiene su mandil verde puesto, el mismo que he fantaseado quitar demasiadas veces y su cabello está más corto de lo que usualmente está.

No de una mala manera. Solo diferente.

No cae en sus ojos o se enrosca alrededor de su cuello.

—Corte de cabello —es todo lo que digo mientras trato de enfocarme de nuevo en el cliente. Necesito que se vaya, pero quiero que se quede.

Él se ríe suavemente.

—Sí, supongo que comenzaba a lucir poco profesional.

Quiero pedirle que me diga más, para que siga hablando, pero mierda, estamos tan ocupados y puedo sentir la mirada de Shelly.

—¿Quieres hacer algo una vez que esto termine? —pregunto, arrancando el recibo de la impresora. La tinta mancha cuando toco la esquina.

Edward está asintiendo.

—Sí, eso sería genial. Salgo a las cuatro así que solo avísame.

—Gracias por el café —le digo mientras se va—. Eres un salvavidas.

Esa brillante sonrisa ilumina todo su rostro.

Y luego se ha ido, de vuelta a Starbucks, mientras plasmo mi propia sonrisa en mi rostro, lista para ayudar a quien sea que siga.

* * *

Mis pies están matándome y mi voz está ronca para cuando termino y es hora de encontrar a Edward en una pizzería cerca de UDub. Alice hizo muecas de besos cuando dejé Ballard y Shelly me hizo asegurarle que le diría a Edward que es "caliente".

Ya está dentro cuando llego, sentado en un gabinete al fondo, bebiendo un vaso de cerveza negra.

—Sobreviviste —dice con una sonrisa mientras me deslizo en el asiento vacío frente a él.

—Apenas —murmuro, queriendo irme a la cama más que nada. Preferiblemente, con el Barista Apuesto frente a mí.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Edward sonríe para sí mismo antes de hablar.

—Estuvo bien, el trabajo estuvo aburrido, no tengo que estudiar para nada esta noche.

—Ohhh, tienes el mundo entero para ti —bromeo, lo exhaustivo de mi día se transforma en un cómodo aturdimiento, calmado y contento en la presencia de Edward. Él rueda los ojos.

—Tengo una clase en la mañana y luego días llenos de prácticas de laboratorio así que, desafortunadamente, solo una parte del mundo.

—Quizá la pizza y la cerveza sea suficiente, entonces —ofrezco mientras el mesero se acerca a nosotros.

La expresión de Edward se suaviza ante mis palabras, sus ojos color bosque se iluminan, las comisuras de su boca se mueven.

—Definitivamente es suficiente.

* * *

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —gimo, el queso se desliza de la rebanada de pizza vegetariana a mis labios. Está caliente y es celestial.

Esta es la primera vez que he comido desde el panqué que Edward me trajo esta mañana y estoy tratando de no devorarla por completo.

—Vivo como a una cuadra de aquí —dice, agarrando un hongo de su propia rebanada y dejándolo en mi plato. Esa pequeña acción se siente íntima y hace que mi corazón se agite.

—Oh, ¿sí? ¿Apartamento?

Asiente, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Sí, vivo ahí con mi prima. Es pequeño pero es mejor que vivir en casa.

—Brindo por eso —río, alzando mi vaso. Él choca el suyo contra el mío, el líquido se remueve y hace más espuma ante el contacto.

—Te agradaría mi prima —murmura—. Espero que ustedes se conozcan algún día.

—Eso sería genial —digo, mis mejillas se sonrojan ante el pensamiento de meterme más en su vida.

* * *

Caminamos alrededor del vecindario de Edward después de que él paga la cuenta. Finalmente el clima se vuelve un poco cálido y la lluvia disminuye, solo una ligera llovizna.

Él señala restaurantes que le gustan y me muestra su cine favorito, el que muestra películas clásicas los domingos por la tarde. Nuestras manos casi se tocan tan seguido, en el espacio entre nosotros, que tengo que ponerlas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para detenerme y tomarla.

Para detenerme de sostener su mano mientras caminamos por las calles.

Amo caminar por la ciudad, siempre hay muchas cosas pasando al mismo tiempo, el aire está cargado de posibilidades. Me ayuda a pensar. Usualmente camino sola, pero es diferente con Edward. Estoy al límite, aunque no de una mala manera.

Estoy nublada con sentimientos de lujuria y afecto mientras su cabello se humedece y oscurece y él llena los pequeños detalles de su vida.

Se ha convertido en mucho más que solo el Barista Apuesto de la calle de enfrente.

Aunque estemos cerca de su hogar, él se sube al autobús conmigo, asegurándose de que llegue bien. Me llena de calidez.

Él se queda en mi puerta y por millonésima vez, quiero besarlo.

—Gracias por pasar el rato conmigo, Bella.

Me lamo los labios y llamo su atención.

Él duda y yo me inclino hacia delante, ni siquiera puedo evitarlo.

Es el magnetismo.

Pero él se aclara la garganta y comienza a retroceder, aturdido, y comienza a alejarse del porche.

Me quedo recargada contra mi puerta lo suficiente como para que la lluvia empeore, empapándome.

Le gusto, eso es obvio, pero él no me _quiere_.

No de la forma en la que yo lo quiero.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

**Cinti, kaja0507, jupy, Marie Sellory, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Vanina Iliana, Katie D.B., alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Tata XOO, Techu, somas, Tecupi, patymdn, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, piligm, Lizdayanna y Brenda Cullenn.**

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos pronto :D**


	15. Capítulo 15

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Mientras la primavera llega, Edward y yo salimos a caminar y él aún no me besa.

Caminamos por los parques y las calles y cerca del agua. Algunas veces escuchamos música, algunas veces hablamos acerca de nuestros días y la ciudad y algunas veces no hablamos en absoluto, ambos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos.

Cuando no hablamos, estudiamos. Bueno, yo le hago preguntas en su descanso de Starbucks mientras me siento en el mostrador de Ballard, su ceño fruncido en concentración. Pasa sus manos por su cabello cuando no puede pensar en una respuesta y él me da los cinco cuando lo hace. Nunca sé de qué está hablando, pero estoy comenzando a captar pequeños hechos. Estoy aprendiendo acerca de suturas e incisiones y me quema la sensación de sus ojos en mí mientras piensa las preguntas y las respuestas.

Y él aún no me besa.

Algunas veces él viene a la casa para mirar un partido con Emmett y trae comida. Pienso que se preocupa de que no coma demasiado. Acerca alitas y papas y palomitas hacia mí y me siento a ver juegos de béisbol, incluso aunque piense que son aburridos, solo para estar cerca de él. Emmett se burla de mi enamoramiento cuando estamos solos y lo dejo, porque Edward aún no me besa.

Un domingo a inicios de mayo, él me invita a ver una película con él en su cine favorito. Es Con la muerte en los talones. Edward es un gran fan de Hitchcock y habla durante toda la maldita película.

—¿Sabías que Jimmy Stewart quería interpretar a Thornhill?

—Ese es un MacGuffin... oh, ¿no sabes lo que es eso? Es chistoso…

—Amo esta parte.

Se ríe fuertemente, pasándome palomitas y dejando su brazo contra el mío. No puedo concentrarme en la película. Solo en él.

Y sentándonos en la oscuridad, él tiene la oportunidad perfecta, pero aún… no me besa.

Está comenzando a enloquecerme. Apenas puedo formar un pensamiento coherente cuando estoy cerca de él.

E incluso aunque él no ponga su boca remotamente cercana a la mía, está comenzando a… hacer otras cosas.

Cuando caminamos, él me deja escoger la música. Acomoda mi cabello detrás de mi oreja cuando se revuelve demasiado por el viento. Sus dedos acarician mi mejilla.

Cuando estudiamos, y él choca los cinco conmigo, su mano se queda más tiempo, sus ojos intensos.

Cuando está con Emmett, sus manos se mueven hacia mi muslo, como si quisiera tocarme. He comenzado a usar shorts en caso de que lo haga.

En este cine, su aliento hace cosquilla en mi oído, mi cuello, mientras él habla y habla y habla. Casi estoy temblando ante su cercanía, ante la fantasía de sus labios en mi cuello.

Antes de que pueda detenerme, mi mano está en la piel expuesta de su antebrazo, tomándolo, la calidez de su piel contrastando con mi mano fría.

Él se queda quieto y se le corta la respiración.

—Edward —susurro. Apenas es un sonido, apenas un respiro contra su cuello. Él está tan cerca y cuando él gira la cabeza, su boca está justo ahí.

Mis labios tocan tentativamente los suyos y sus ojos se cierran. La suavidad del beso no dura porque su mano toma mi nuca, acercándome más y él se pone más insistente. Siento como si fuera a explotar, toda esta tensión finalmente encontrando una liberación. No puedo acercarme lo suficiente, estoy luchando contra el reposabrazos entre nosotros, y él está mordiendo mi labio, su otra mano en mi costado, acariciando mis costillas. Dejo salir un gemido, el sonido se pierde en su boca, y sé que necesito aire pero no puedo detenerme.

No me detendré.

Mierda. Esto finalmente está sucediendo.

Pero entonces una vieja perra detrás de nosotros se aclara la garganta y todo termina, nos separamos jadeando, recargándonos en nuestros asientos. Estoy mareada, ardiendo, y queriendo más.

Edward luce como si lo hubiera jodido todo.

Nos sentamos en silencio hasta que los créditos aparecen y luego estamos saliendo de ahí, hacia la luz de la tarde. Sus labios están rojos y su cabello está hacia un lado y estoy esperando que él me diga que esto fue un enorme error.

—Lo siento —dice, y suena como si genuinamente lo dijera en serio.

—No lo hagas —le digo. Es una súplica. Si él se va ahora, estaré como lo estuve después de terminar con Mike de nuevo. Quizá peor.

—No puedo… no podemos…

Dolor, dolor, dolor.

El rechazo es una jodida perra.

—Oh —es todo lo que puedo decir, queriendo que la tierra me trague entera.

Definitivamente voy a llorar.

Necesito salir de aquí.

Él da un paso hacia mí, sus manos agarrando mis brazos gentilmente.

—No es que no quiera —dice rápidamente. Mi corazón débilmente sale de su tumba—. Es solo que, justo ahora, no puedo darte más que esto.

—¿Por qué? —Odio la forma en la que mi voz se quiebra. Sus ojos me dicen que él también lo hace.

—Las cosas están realmente complicadas ahora. Estoy a punto de comenzar mi residencia y mis padres están sobre mí todo el tiempo y mi ex, Tanya, está demasiado alrededor y aún está pasando un mal momento y no quiero… presumir todo esto frente a ella.

No sé qué decir. Su ex aún está alrededor. No encajo en su vida de ese modo.

¿Qué es siquiera "esto" para él?

¿Qué es para mí?

—No te pediré que me esperes o algo así —continúa, casi suplicando—. Pero me gustas, Bella. Me gustas demasiado. Es solo que no puedo hacer esto justo ahora.

Y sin importar qué tan jodidamente me duela, le digo:

—Lo entiendo.

Porque incluso aunque no pueda tenerlo de la forma en la que quiero, estoy totalmente segura de que no quiero perderlo por completo.

Y quizá, tan jodido como sea esto, esperaré por él.

—¿Amigos, entonces? —pregunto, y Dios, el alivio en su rostro es demasiado para procesar. No sé qué está pasado por su cabeza, o incluso en su vida, y quiero ser capaz de mantener ese estrés fuera de lo que sea que somos. Quiero darle eso.

Y él dijo que le gusto. Demasiado.

Mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza de nuevo.

—Gracias, Bella.

Sonrío débilmente. Puedo hacer esto de los amigos.

He estado haciéndolo.

Excepto que ahora tendré que pretender que no sé cómo es besarlo, cómo es tener sus manos sobre mí.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? —pregunta, dudoso de nuevo. Tiro de su brazo, de una forma no-romántica, por supuesto, y comienzo a jalarlo por la calle.

—Jodidamente sí.

* * *

**... **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Cinti, Maryluna, miop, Brenda Cullenn, alejandra1987, bbluelilas, Adriu, Lizdayanna, jupy, Marie Sellory, Klara Anastacia Cullen, Lady Grigori, Techu, Tecupi, somas, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, saraipineda44, Katie D.B., krisr0405, Liz Vidal, patymdn, Tata XOXO y el Guest :) **

**Ojalá más lectoras se animen a dejar un review, no les toma nada de tiempo ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

—Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado —gruñe Alice, sentada de piernas cruzadas en su cama. Jasper la mira desde su lugar junto a ella, fumando un cigarrillo perezosamente.

Acabo de llegar a casa después de los tragos con Edward. No fue tan malo como pudo haberlo sido. Las cosas fueron extrañas al principio, pero los tragos ayudaron y pronto, las cosas estaban casi normales.

O tan normales como pueden estarlo.

Él preguntó que pensé de la película y habló demasiado, demasiado rápido acerca de otras películas de Hitchcock que le gustan.

Y luego me llevó a casa, quedándose incómodamente frente a mi jodida casa y sin besarme.

De inmediato subí y me arrojé a los pies de la cama de Alice, llorando y contándole toda la jodida cosa.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Al —señala Jasper—. Suena que está haciendo lo correcto. O algo así.

Ella voltea a verlo, los ojos entrecerrados.

—Es una excusa de mierda —dice Alice severamente—. O quiere estar con ella o no quiere hacerlo. Suena a que se preocupa más por su ex que por Bella.

Jasper sacude la cabeza, riendo y creo que la cabeza de Alice va a explotar.

—Está siendo honesto con ella. Le está diciendo lo que puede ofrecerle, no le está dando falsas esperanzas ni nada. —Se gira hacia mí—. Lamento que duela, Bella, pero la vida es jodidamente difícil. Para todos. ¿Te ha contado los detalles acerca de todo este asunto con su ex?

—No —susurro, sintiéndome como una idiota por involucrar a todos en esta fiesta de autocompasión.

Jasper me golpea ligeramente con su pie, ofreciéndome una sonrisa.

—Pregúntale, Bella. Solo habla con él. Obtén su versión antes de que envíes a Alice a prenderle fuego.

Alice suspira y me dice gentilmente:

—De cualquier modo, te sientes como te sientes ahora. Todo se pondrá mejor. Pero sí le prenderé fuego si me lo pides.

Los dejo, arrastrándome hacia mi habitación y recogiendo mi cuaderno. Lo último que había escrito decía: You make me feel happy (me haces sentir feliz), I don´t know what I do that keeps you around (no sé qué es lo que hago que te mantiene alrededor).

Esta noche, volteo la página, mi pluma tratando de lidiar con estos sentimientos por mí.

_I would´ve died for a kiss (hubiera muerto por un beso),_

_I wanna kill myself, I´m gonna go to hell (quiero matarme, me iré al infierno)_

_I´m gonna kill myself, I wanna go to hell (voy a matarme, me quiero ir al infierno)_

_And he´s the way I´m gonna do it (Y él es la forma en la que lo haré)._

* * *

Dos semanas después, Edward termina su semestre. Rinde su último final y me encuentra en la tienda, donde Alice lo mira feo cuando él no está mirando.

Hemos salido como grupo unas cuantas veces y en realidad no es incómodo, Em y Jasper son normales pero Alice es un poco dura. Él o no lo nota o la ignora y me trata como usualmente lo hace.

Con excepción de los roces.

Sé por qué lo hace, por qué está manteniendo su distancia. Es más fácil de esa manera, para ambos.

Pero moriría porque él me tocara. La memoria de sus manos no se va de mi cabeza. Me vuelve loca.

Lo he estado evitando un poco, inventando excusas del porqué no puedo salir o ir al cine. Quiero hacerlo, pero necesito crear un poco de distancia. Los amigos necesitan espacio.

He estado escribiendo demasiado. Canciones tristes, más que nada, pero creativamente, estoy en llamas. Un corazón roto es la mejor musa.

Pero hoy, Edward se ve más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo he visto. Casi infantil mientras camina por Ballard.

Me siento culpable porque la escuela debe haber sido mucho más difícil para él de lo que pensé, y quizá no debí haber mantenido mi distancia.

—¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto mientras mi última lección del día se va.

—¿A quién le importa? —suspira—. Se ha terminado. Vamos a celebrar.

—Aún tengo que estar aquí por unas horas más —le digo, pero Jasper se asoma desde su lugar en la batería.

—Esto está muerto aquí, solo vete. Dudo que a Shelly le importe —dice, sus ojos diciéndome que de verdad lo siente. Está bien.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ¡diviértete! —Traducción: cuídate, tú tonta enamorada.

—Gracias, Jas.

Está tan cálido afuera, el sol aún brilla en los inicios de la tarde de verano y felizmente me quito mi chaqueta.

—Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —pregunto, feliz de salir del trabajo antes del atardecer con Edward Cullen.

—Nos compraré champaña barata y mala e iremos a una parrillada en mi patio —me dice con emoción. Mi corazón late más fuerte. Nunca he ido a su casa.

Y cuando la veo, es exactamente lo que me había imaginado para él. Una sutil casa de ladrillo en una calle silenciosa. Lo sigo por la escaleras y espero mientras él abre la puerta, mirando a su alrededor mientras la abre.

La sala de estar es una mezcla extraña de gustos. El sofá de cuero y el librero color café lucen como cosas que él tendría, pero los coloridos cojines y los pósteres vintage de chicas pin-up en las paredes no lucen así.

—Mi prima hizo la mayor parte de la decoración —explica, notando mi mirada.

Lo sigo por la cocina, simple y limpia. Él pone la champaña que compró en el camino en el refrigerador y la cambia por cerveza. Quito la tapa y alzo la botella para brindar por él, por haber terminado con la escuela y él choca su botella con la mía, sonriendo.

—¿Te gustan los hot dogs, Bella? —pregunta, alzando una ceja.

—Soy americana, ¿no es así?

Se ríe y saca un paquete del refrigerador, guiándome hacia la puerta trasera a un patio pequeño de ladrillo. No tiene demasiada vista, más que nada se ve la calle de enfrente, pero es lindo sentarse afuera. Tiene un pequeño asador en una esquina, el cual enciende, y señala para que me siente en la hamaca que tienen.

Me envuelve por completo, columpiándome en la brisa mientras tomo mi cerveza. Edward asa los hot dogs y me pregunta acerca de mi día y me cuenta todo acerca de las preguntas que le hice que aparecieron en su examen.

Está tan ligero, tan feliz y sin preocupaciones. Es un Edward totalmente diferente. Estoy más enamorada de él de lo que creí posible.

Desaparece dentro y vuelve con los brazos llenos de pan y mostaza y dos botellas de champaña.

—¿Quieres que vaya por vasos? —pregunto, pero él sacude la cabeza.

—Una para mí, una para ti —dice, asintiendo hacia las botellas. No puedo evitar reír.

—¿_Quién eres_? —bromeo mientras abre las botellas, su propia risa flota en el aire a nuestro alrededor.

Alza su botella.

—¡Por los finales de semestre y los buenos amigos!

—¡Brindo por eso!

Tomamos de nuestras bebidas y dejo que la champaña nuble la palabra "amigos" que se queda en el aire mientras comemos hot dogs y tomamos de la botella.

Es una extraña manera de celebrar, y me pregunto por qué él quiso hacer esto conmigo. ¿Por qué no su ex? ¿Por qué no su familia?

¿Por qué yo?

—Y, ¿tienes más shows en puerta? —pregunta, sentándose junto a mí en la hamaca. Está tan cerca. Odio la forma en la que mi estómago se remueve.

—Sí, unos cuantos en realidad —digo. Jake nos pidió a Jasper y a mí ser sus teloneros de nuevo en unos cuantos shows más. El primer representante no los aceptó, pero hay más en camino en las siguientes semanas para varios clubes alrededor de la ciudad.

—Eso es tan genial —suspira—. ¿Está bien si voy a algunos? ¿Si no tengo que trabajar?

La adolescente petulante dentro de mí quiere contestar: "es un país libre, ¿no es así?".

Pero le digo que por supuesto que puede.

Él sonríe.

Yo me derrito.

Como una idiota.

Tomo más champaña.

Y más.

Para cuando la temperatura baja con el sol y estoy estremeciéndome y Edward me dice que entre, mi cabeza está cálida y nublada y mis labios se están aflojando.

No para besar.

Para hablar. Preguntar.

Quiero llegar al fondo de todo esto.

Su propia botella está casi vacía y se está estirando en el refrigerador por una cerveza.

—¿Puedo ver tu habitación? —pregunto abruptamente, y él parpadea unas cuantas veces antes de guiarme hacia las escaleras, pasando una puerta cerrada hacia la otra.

Es pequeña, la mayor parte del espacio la tiene una cama tamaño queen en la esquina, cubierta por un edredón gris. Las paredes están vacías excepto por un póster con la agenda de los Seahawks del año pasado y un calendario que está pintarrajeado con letra desordenada en varios colores.

Tiene un pequeño escritorio que es un completo desastre, libros abiertos y papeles por todos lados.

El tocador cerca de la puerta es la única cosa con fotografías en él, que es realmente lo que estoy buscando.

Voy hacia ellas mientras él comienza a revolver papeles alrededor de su escritorio. Hay una fotografía de él con un birrete de graduación en la cabeza con quienes asumo son sus padres. Su mamá tiene cabello color caramelo y ojos que hacen juego con los de él, su labial está perfectamente aplicado y hay un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello. Su padre es ligeramente más bajo que él, con cabello gris y el rostro apuesto de Edward.

Lucen como una perfecta y orgullosa familia.

Trato de imaginar a mis propios padres en mi graduación de preparatoria, mi ceño fruncido y botas de combate, el cabello con friz de mi mamá y la corbata torcida de mi papá.

Me muevo hacia otra foto de la misma graduación, de Edward en un grupo de amigos todos con las togas y birretes. Hay una chica junto a él, su brazo a su alrededor. Cabello rubio rojizo, brillantes ojos azules, dientes cegadoramente blancos.

—¿Es tu novia? —pregunto y pronto, está detrás de mí, mirando por encima de mi hombro, su cuerpo se roza con el mío.

—Ex —corrige—. Pero sí, esa es Tanya.

—Es linda —digo y es la subestimación del siglo. Lo siento encogerse de hombros.

Aquí vamos.

—¿Por qué terminaron?

Él suspira y se aleja, acostándose en su cama. Me quedo ahí incómodamente.

—Ya no estaba enamorado de ella.

—Oh. Eso es… oh.

Quiero que continúe.

Lo hace.

—Hemos sido amigos durante toda nuestra vida por nuestros padres. Comenzamos a salir en el primer año de la universidad. Y finalmente me di cuenta de que estábamos mejor como amigos que como otra cosa. La amo pero no estoy enamorado de ella, ¿sabes? Creo que nunca lo estuve.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se alza sobre sus codos, sus ojos intensos en los míos.

—Nunca hubo ninguna… chispa.

Mi corazón late con fuerza.

—¿Y ella aún está alrededor?

Y estamos en el centro de todo. Necesito más explicaciones. Necesito que él me diga exactamente por qué no me dará más que esto.

—Somos amigos, he tratado de poner espacio entre nosotros pero con la muerte de su papá, ella es un desastre. Yo solo, no puedo dejarla en un momento de necesidad. No regresaré con ella o algo así pero es solo que las circunstancias apestan.

No es sorprendente. Solamente está atrapado en una situación de la que es demasiado _bueno_ como para salirse de ella.

—Eso es realmente decente de ti —le digo y me permito recostarme junto a él, dejando suficiente espacio entre nosotros para que no nos toquemos.

No nos tocaremos más.

—No pretendía enredarte en todo esto —dice suavemente—. Llegaste de la nada y no pude alejarme.

—Está bien —susurró, cerrando los ojos.

—Nunca antes he conocido a nadie como tú —continúa. Siento sus dedos contra los míos. Él los deja ahí, apenas tocándonos—. Me pones nervioso.

—Tú también —le digo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos ahí o cuándo me quedé dormida, pero la luz en su escritorio aún está prendida pero está oscuro afuera. Edward está roncando suavemente junto a mí, su rostro completamente relajado, su mano aún extendida hacia mí.

Mi cabeza duele y mi boca está seca y aún estoy usando mis zapatos. Salgo de la cama lentamente, esforzándome por no despertarlo y salgo de puntillas hacia el pasillo, cerrando su puerta tras de mí. Las luces están pagadas abajo excepto por la lámpara junto al sofá. Estoy buscando mi mochila por la puerta cuando escucho una voz detrás de mí.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews :) **

**Maryluna, jupy, EmmaBe, FerHerrera, alejandra1987, carol, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, bbluelilas, Adriu, Tata XOXO, Tecupi, tulgarita, miop, krisr0405, somas, patymdn, blueorchid02, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Katie DB, saraipineda44, Marie Sellory, Lizdayanna y los guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar sus review con sus opiniones y nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	17. Capítulo 17

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Salto, no puedo evitarlo. Sentada en el sofá, preparando una pipa, está una mujer rubia.

Jodidas gracias que no es la ex. Tanya.

Ella es más rubia. Ojos verdes. Un anillo dorado alrededor de su tabique. Brazos torneados y largas piernas cubiertas de diversos tatuajes.

Una expresión en blanco en su impresionante rostro. Pómulos altos, labios llenos.

Enciende la pipa y espera por mi respuesta.

—Um, Bella. ¿Quién eres tú?

Exhala, el humo se extiende a su alrededor.

—Oh, tú eres Bella —dice secamente—. Soy Rose. La prima de Edward. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Odio que esto esté pasando ahora. Odio que esta mujer me esté mirando con tanto desprecio y hablándome como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

Odio que no puedo encontrar mi jodida mochila.

—Estaba con Edward. Nos quedamos dormidos.

—Mierda, seguro.

Dejo de hacer lo que estoy haciendo porque ¿qué hay con su tono? Luce totalmente desinteresada en la manera en la que mis hombros se tensan mientras enciende la pipa de nuevo.

—¿Estás, no los sé, enojada conmigo por estar aquí o algo así?

—No estoy enojada contigo, Bella, ni siquiera te conozco. Estoy enojada con él.

—¿Por qué demonios?

Esta perra críptica y malvada no me conoce. ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

—Por la mierda que te dijo.

Siento mi estómago retorcerse un poco. ¿Lo que dijo después de que lo besé? ¿Ella sabe de eso? Me hago la tonta.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Claro que sí, Bella. Mira, amo a mi primo pero algunas veces es un jodido idiota. Pero bueno, tú también podrías ser una idiota.

—Um, ¿gracias? —Me enojo, el sarcasmo y la ira me dan confianza. Quiero pelear con ella. Esta extraña.

Porque, ¿qué mierda?

Y, ¿por qué siento la necesidad de defender a Edward?

—Él está bajo demasiado estrés ahora —digo y ella rueda sus estúpidos ojos.

—Sus padres apestan, la escuela de medicina apesta y la jodida Tanya apesta aún más. Está siendo un cobarde. No dejes que juegue de esa forma contigo. Lo asustas, él es una pequeña perra.

_Me pones nervioso._

—Solo somos amigos, ni siquiera importa —murmuro, ignorando la calidez que se extiende por mi pecho ante el pensamiento de que a ella no le agrade su ex.

—Sí seguro, amigos que duermen juntos.

—¡De verdad solamente dormimos!

—Eso es jodidamente peor.

—No te conozco, no me conoces, no tienes derecho a juzgarme. Deja de ser una perra.

Ella se ríe y se acomoda en el sofá.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunta Rose sosteniendo la pipa. Le frunzo el ceño—. No te gritaré más.

Me siento junto a ella y me mira mientras doy una calada, inhalando profundamente, dejando que el humo llene mis pulmones.

—Eres música, ¿cierto? —pregunta Rose, sus ojos rojos y la voz ronca.

—Supongo, ¿cómo supiste?

Riéndose, bajamente y con solo un poco de humor, dice:

—Él nunca deja de hablar de ti, ¿sabes?

Me sonrojo y su risa se vuelve más divertida.

»En serio, mujer, no dejes que juegue contigo.

Por un momento, se siente como si ella estuviera de mi lado o algo así.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? —pregunto a falta de algo mejor que decir.

—Nah, acabo de llegar a casa. Tuve una cita.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—De la mierda. Tinder apesta.

—Amén. —Usé Tinder por un total de dos días después de que Mike y yo terminamos. Demasiadas malas líneas de coqueteo. Demasiados tipos preguntándome si era virgen.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Rose fuma más y miro sus tatuajes. Una daga en su bíceps. Una vid en su muslo como una liga. Un gorrión brillante y colorido cerca de su codo.

—Me gustan tus tatuajes —digo en voz alta, y ella mira la vid y luego a mí.

—Gracias, estoy a punto de iniciar una capacitación en una tienda en First Hill.

—Eso es tan genial. Amo los tatuajes. Soy demasiado pobre como para hacerme uno —le digo—. El único que tengo es este jodido tatuaje casero que mi amiga me hizo.

Le muestro la luna creciente cerca de mi hombro, la que Alice me hizo con tinta india y una aguja de costura. Rose la inspecciona.

—Puedo retocarla para ti. Además, necesitaré gente para practicar así que si quieres tatuajes baratos, llámame.

—Eso sería jodidamente asombroso —susurro, ella está comenzando a agradarme más y más.

Me veo a mí misma siendo amiga de Rose.

Quiero enterrarme en la vida de Edward.

—¿Quieres ver televisión? —pregunta, estirándose por el control remoto.

—Probablemente debería irme a casa —digo, poniéndome de pie, deseando que hubiera una manera cool de pasar por la cocina y poner mi boca bajo el chorro de agua. La hierba la está poniendo tan seca y ugh. Reviso mi teléfono, es solo un poco más tarde de medianoche.

—Bueno, te veo después —dice Rose con un encogimiento de hombros, y con la brillante luz de la televisión, finalmente veo mi mochila, ahí en el suelo cerca de la ventana principal.

Jodidamente que sí está ahí.

El aire está frío pero no está lloviendo y no quiero nada más que caminar a casa, pero es tarde y soy lo suficientemente pequeña como para ser asesinada fácilmente.

Me detengo en una tienda de camino a la parada del autobús y compro una botella de agua, terminándomela incluso antes de subirme al autobús. No voy a casa de inmediato, la noche está demasiado linda como para desperdiciarla. Uso mis audífonos y escucho a The Cure y escribo en mi cuaderno mientras trato de encontrarle un sentido a mi maldita vida.

Estoy segura de que Edward me quiere, lo hace, pero no lo suficiente como para tomarme.

Y me tomaré a pecho las palabras de Rose.

No dejaré que juegue conmigo. No esperaré por él, no jugaré de ese modo.

Pienso en Mike y en todo el tiempo que perdí con él y no quiero hacer eso otra vez.

No haré eso otra vez.

Pienso en Rose y su cita de mierda de Tinder, pero no quiero lidiar con toda esa mierda. Tengo estos shows con Jake, quizá le preguntaré si tiene amigos solteros.

El pensamiento se siente incorrecto, pesado en mi mente, pero mirando lo que he escrito, sé que tengo que hacerlo.

_I´m not a prop for you to use_

_(No soy un objeto para que utilices)_

_When you´re lonely or confused_

_(Cuando te sientas solo o confundido)_

_I want a love that lets me breathe_

_(Quiero un amor que me permita respirar)_

_I´ve been choking on your leash._

_(Me he estado ahogando con tu cadena)._

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

**Adriu, Tecupi, Kriss21, alejandra1987, EmmaBe, Liz Vidal, Yani B, Tata XOXO, Katie DB, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, somas, patymdn, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Maryluna, krisr0405, Gabriela Cullen, miop, saraipineda44, piligm y Yoliki. **

**Espero que se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	18. Capítulo 18

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Cuando Shelly anuncia que visitará a su hijo en Florida por el fin de semana largo, Alice deja caer una caja entera de cejillas.

Shelly nunca ha tomado vacaciones.

Nunca.

—Es solo por unos días. Y no es hasta julio —nos explica a Alice, Jasper y a mí un poco dudosa—. Cuando me vaya, Bella, me gustaría que te quedaras a cargo.

Me sorprendo, más que nada porque, ¿está segura?

—Solo las cosas que usualmente hago —me dice cuando me ve palidecer—. Solo por unos días.

Shelly desaparece en su oficina y Alice y yo intercambiamos una mirada que dice: "¿en qué episodio de Twilight-Zone estamos?".

—Ella necesita las malditas vacaciones —dice Jasper después de un momento—. Ha estado usando su rodillera más y más.

—Revisó los recibos de la semana pasada dos veces sin que me diera cuenta —murmura Alice.

No quiero pensar en Shelly envejeciendo, en ella mostrando su edad. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Yo, um, debería prepararme para mi lección de las dos —les digo, de repente sintiendo que voy a llorar.

* * *

Le cuento a Edward de Shelly cuando nos vemos al frente de la tienda para almorzar, sus ojos en mí mientras come su sándwich. No hemos hablado acerca de quedarnos dormidos en su casa, o de nada acerca de esa noche excepto de que esperaba que Rose hubiera sido linda conmigo.

Me reí jodidamente fuerte.

Le doy un mordisco a la pequeña zanahoria y miro mis pies.

—Obviamente me da miedo de qué demonios haré si decide retirarse y vender la tienda, pero no lo sé, ella es como mi mamá. Pero más linda conmigo.

—Está bien que te preocupes por ella, Bella —me dice—. Shelly se preocupa por ti, no te dejaría como si nada. Además, el ponerte a cargo parece ser una prueba.

—¿Una prueba?

Él asiente, sonriendo.

—Te está poniendo a cargo, parece ser que es a propósito.

—¿Para qué mierda?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Quizá está pensando a futuro.

—Eso es estúpido —murmuro. Él choca mi hombro con el suyo y sonríe.

—No es estúpido en absoluto. Estarás genial.

Ignoro el placer ante su cumplido y trato de ignorar la honestidad en su voz y la suavidad en sus ojos.

* * *

Practicar nuevas canciones con Jasper me delata tanto.

Él conoce mi proceso de escritura.

Él sabe que todas estas canciones son acerca de Edward.

Él sabe que estoy demasiado confundida porque la mitad de ellas son acerca de quererlo y la otra mitad son acerca de alejarlo.

Jasper toca el tambor, deteniendo mi voz para que no cante la otra línea.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —pregunta, su cabello grasoso cayendo en su rostro y él se inclina hacia delante, arremangándose la playera por encima de los codos.

—Ni siquiera un poco —suelto, posicionando mis dedos en el cuello de mi guitarra para comenzar de nuevo la canción—. ¿Podemos seguir con esto?

Él nos da pie para iniciar.

* * *

—¿No estás demasiado desesperada? —bromea Jake cuando le pregunto si conoce a chicos solteros que no me asesinarán. Estamos en el bar, esperando por nuestros tragos y mi rostro está completamente rojo. Aún falta una hora para mi set pero llegué aquí temprano por esta exacta razón.

—Cállate, olvídalo —suspiro, estirándome por mi cerveza. Jake ríe y rueda los ojos.

—¿Conoces a Jimmy?

Busco en mi cerebro; el nombre suena vagamente familiar. Jake puede ver cómo trato de pensar.

—¿Toca en los Hunts? ¿El rubio?

Puedo verlo, su angular rostro enojado y gritando en el micrófono. Me gusta una de sus canciones, una acerca de una chica con cabello rojo fuego.

—Oh, sí, lo he visto un par de veces —le digo. Solo de paso, nuestros círculos se encuentran de vez en cuando.

—Se supone que estará aquí hoy, te lo volveré a presentar —dice Jake con un guiño—. Bueno, pero pensé que estabas con ese tipo. ¿El que vino contigo al otro show?

—No, somos amigos —digo por la que parece ser la millonésima vez a la millonésima jodida persona. Jake bufa mientras caminamos hacia el escenario, este club es ligeramente más grande que en los que usualmente tocamos, la banda de Jake le está mostrando a los representantes que pueden tocar shows más grandes y aún obtener la misma cantidad de energía del público.

Para cuando llegamos ahí, Jasper ya está en el escenario, jugando con los tambores.

—¿Alice y Em vendrán después? —le digo. Él asiente.

—Sí, iban a esperar a que Edward saliera del trabajo y vendrían todos juntos.

Mi estómago se hunde y mentalmente repaso el setlist.

Él verá cada parte de mí.

* * *

Viene de Starbucks. Es su última semana antes de que su residencia comience y extrañaré sus jeans negros. Su cabello está revuelto e incluso aunque las luces en mí son cegadoras, lo veo sin importar nada. Al fondo, junto a la cabina de sonido, está mirándome con una cerveza en su mano y una mega sonrisa en su rostro.

Nerviosamente tomo un sorbo de mi botella de agua. Ya hemos tocado un par de viejas canciones, las que sabemos que provocan una respuesta en la audiencia, pero es tiempo de tocar las nuevas. Comienzo a tocar los acordes, las notas suaves y de ensueño y mi voz es casi demasiado suave. Me inclino hacia el micrófono.

_Do you think it´s sweet I´m nervoous talking to you?_

_(¿Piensas que es dulce que me ponga nerviosa al hablarte?)_

_Or am I just a freak?_

_(¿O solo soy un fenómeno?)_

_Sat by me on the bus on the way back home,_

_(Te sentaste junto a mí en el autobús de camino a casa)_

_I wish that I was cool like you._

_(Desearía poder ser tan genial como tú)._

Edward se endereza más, casi sorprendido mientras escucha, sus ojos ensanchados mientras mira. Aquí estamos, yo abriendo mi corazón, él simplemente tendrá que… oírlo.

_I guess it´s kind of me- i never try_

_(Supongo que así soy, nunca lo intento)_

_You took me home last week- I would´ve died for a kiss_

_(Me llevaste a casa la semana pasada, hubiera muerto por un beso)_

_You smell like coffee and how chocolate tastes_

_(Hueles a café y a como sabe el chocolate)_

_It makes me wanna die but I guess I can wait_

_(Hace que quiera morirme pero supongo que puedo esperar)._

Le canto el coro, el que escribí ese día que nos besamos en el cine. El día que todo esto se jodió.

_I wanna kill myself, I´m gonna go to hell (quiero matarme, me iré al infierno)_

_I´m gonna kill myself, I wanna go to hell (voy a matarme, me quiero ir al infierno)_

_And he´s the way I´m gonna do it (Y él es la forma en la que lo haré)._

Sus ojos se cierran y lo veo tragar, como si le doliera estar aquí, estar escuchándome cantar.

Oh, dulce Edward. Solamente se pondrá mucho peor.

Pasamos directo a la siguiente canción; mi voz es rasposa.

Estoy demasiado emocional.

_Soft touches break my knees and_

_(Suaves caricias rompen mis rodillas y)_

_Leave me crawling back to you,_

_(Me dejan arrastrándome de vuelta hacia ti)_

_I´m not a prop for you to use_

_(No soy un objeto para que utilices)_

_When you´re lonely or confused_

_(Cuando te sientas solo o confundido)_

_I want a love that lets me breathe_

_(Quiero un amor que me permita respirar)_

_I´ve been choking on your leash._

_(Me he estado ahogando con tu cadena)._

Pasamos a tocar las viejas canciones, las canciones más rápidas, tratando de que el público se emocione por mis amigos. No puedo mirar a Edward por el resto del set, me rehúso a reconocer su expresión, esa llena de dolor, llena de arrepentimiento.

* * *

Me escondo detrás del escenario hasta que Jake termina su set y me hace ir con él al bar.

—Vamos, Jimmy está ahí.

Soy tan cobarde. Puedo decir lo que sea en una canción frente al público pero frente a frente con la única persona con la que me siento como yo misma, mierda, no puedo hacerlo.

Está hablando con Emmett cuando me acerco, pero me está mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Hola —digo y Em se gira, sonriendo enormemente.

—Esas canciones nuevas fueron jodidamente espectaculares —me dice Em, atrayéndome a un abrazo.

—Definitivamente fueron otra cosa —dice Edward en voz baja. Puedo ver que quiere hablar a solas conmigo pero Jake está llegando con Jimmy.

Lo miro de arriba abajo.

Bajo y fornido, cabello corto rubio y un bigote que de alguna forma funciona para él. Tatuajes tribales por sus brazos, sus ojos color azul hielo.

—Aquí está ella —dice Jake jovialmente, señalando hacia mí.

Jimmy es mucho menos extravagante, sonriendo mientras dice:

—Hola. Buen set.

—Gracias —le digo—. Bella.

—Jimmy. ¿Quieres ir por un trago?

—Seguro —le digo, girándome para decirle a Em que no me espere.

Pero es Edward a quien miro, sus labios presionados juntos.

—Me quedaré y estaré con Jimmy por un rato.

Emmett luce escéptico, pero me dice que le avise cuando esté de camino a casa.

—Gracias por venir —les digo a ambos, tratando de sonreír.

Edward asiente, su propia sonrisa es más como una mueca.

Nuestro intercambio silencioso.

Sus ojos preguntando, _¿así es cómo van a ser las cosas?_

La manera en la que me acerco a Jimmy le dice que _sí, definitivamente lo es._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_canciones: "death by chocolate" de soccer mommy_**

**_"your dog" de soccer mommy_**

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: **

**Maryluna, alejandra1987, Adriu, Brenda Cullenn, Melina, Cinti, EmmaBe, Yani B, miop, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, Tecupi, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Marie Sellory, jupy, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Katie DB, krisr0405, piligm, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, angryc, somas y el Guest :) **

**Hace varios capítulos preguntaban en los reviews si hay algún EPOV en la historia y la verdad no recuerdo si contesté pero estoy 99% segura de que no lo hice, lol, así que... no. No hay ningún epov, toda la historia es desde el punto de vista de Bella así que sabremos de él lo que ella llegue a saber ;) **

**Por favor, no se olviden de su review con lo que sea que ustedes quieran decir y nos leemos pronto :D**


	19. Capítulo 19

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Jimmy es agradable. Un poco callado, un poco egocéntrico pero no es totalmente el peor chico con el que he salido.

No paga por mis tragos, lo que está bien, no esperaba que lo hiciera.

No puedo evitar pensar que Edward hubiera pagado por mis tragos.

Habla demasiado sobre su banda.

—Acabamos de grabar un EP y estoy enviándoselo a todo el mundo.

—Reamente pienso que mis canciones son lo que la gente quiere en este momento.

—Sí, yo escribo todas mis canciones.

Lo dice como si fuera el único tipo en la tierra que puede escribir una canción decente.

Extraño a Edward.

Hace horas se fue con Emmett y su ausencia me está asfixiando. Sigo bebiendo.

¿Acaso estos son los inicios de alcoholismo?

Debí gastarme mi último cheque en alcohol, porque mientras la noche avanza y yo me emborracho más, Jimmy se pone mejor y mejor. Realmente es lindo, y no creo que me moleste besarlo.

Jimmy toma un trago de su bebida y dice:

—Tengo algunas canciones nuevas en un CD en casa, ¿quieres escucharlas?

Sí, definitivamente él quiere hacer más que eso.

Quizá quiero darle lo que él quiere.

Jimmy tiene un auto, un viejo y oxidado Dodge, y nos lleva a su apartamento. De hecho está bastante cerca de mi casa, en la parte de mierda de Seattle, y huele a cigarrillos y moho en cuanto entro. Tiene cortinas oscuras en todas las ventanas y un futón en el centro del apartamento-estudio, un sistema de sonido masivo se encuentra en una esquina.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunta, deteniéndose frente a un mini refrigerador y agachándose para tomar una cerveza.

—Estoy bien —le digo, mirando al estéreo. Mi cabeza ya está dando vueltas.

Él toma un sorbo de su cerveza y se arrodilla junto a mí, tomando un CD de una pila y metiéndolo en el reproductor.

—Estas son las nuevas canciones. Ven, siéntate —dice, llevándome hacia su futón, sentándose de modo que su cuerpo se presiona contra el mío. Mi corazón late, no es necesariamente desagradable.

—Estaba escuchando demasiado de los Doors cuando escribí esto —dice en voz baja, su aliento caliente en mi rostro.

No jodía con eso de escuchar a los Doors. Esta canción es una copia total de Love Her Madly.

Me molesta pero cuando me besa, lo dejo. Su boca es cálida y sabe a cerveza hipster y whiskey, pero sabe lo que está haciendo. Sus labios son suaves y su lengua lucha contra la mía y lo acerco más.

Cuando siento su mano en mis costillas, no puedo evitar recordar las manos de Edward ahí, y odio que extraño la sensación.

Lo extraño.

Beso a Jimmy con más urgencia y él me atrae a su regazo. Lo siento endurecerse debajo de mí y no puedo evitar moverme contra él, disfrutando la sensación por primera vez en lo que parece ser una eternidad.

La sensación de ser deseada.

Y cuando sus manos van por debajo de mi playera y juegan con mi sostén, lo dejo desabrocharlo y quitármelo, estremeciéndome ante la sensación de sus manos frías en mis pechos.

Pude haber continuado besándolo por siempre, pero luego sus dedos están trabajando en el botón de mis jeans y sé que esto irá más lejos.

¿Quiero que vaya más lejos?

La canción cambia y es otra canción que Jimmy probablemente afirme que es real y toda suya pero es solo otra copia.

Quito sus manos, pero siguen volviendo.

—Oye, quizá debamos detenernos —respiro, y mientras sus manos se mueven bajo mi playera, él comienza a empujarme, acostándome en el colchón.

Y luego sus jodidas manos están en mis jeans de nuevo.

—Detente —digo, tratando de alejarme pero él solo cubre mi boca con la suya y se presiona contra mis caderas.

De repente me siento claustrofóbica, queriendo quitármelo de encima. Necesito salir. Necesito aire fresco.

—Jimmy, detente.

Él no lo hace y trato de alejarme.

—¡Dije que te detengas! —El volumen de mi voz nos alerta a ambos y él se mueve. Tiene el descaro de lucir jodidamente enojado.

—¿Qué demonios? —dice, su boca está toda roja gracias a mí.

—Yo… no quiero hacer eso.

Él se ríe amargamente.

—¿Entonces por qué carajos viniste aquí conmigo?

No puedo decirle que básicamente estoy usándolo para superar a otro tipo.

—No lo sé —es todo lo que puedo decir. No me molesto en tratar de arreglar mi ropa o buscar mi sostén, simplemente me dirijo hacia la puerta, ignorando los molestos murmullos de Jimmy mientras salgo hacia el frío aire de la noche.

Camino a casa, aún un poco ebria y aún desarreglada, tratando de calmar mi respiración.

No me gusta que tuve que decirle que no tantas veces.

No me gusta que él no escuchara.

No me gusta que fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir a casa con él, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaría.

Y mierda, claro que todos están sentados en la sala de estar.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —pregunta Emmett, pero prácticamente corro hacia las escaleras y me encierro en el baño.

Mirando al espejo, Cristo, soy un jodido desastre. Mi cabello está todo enredado, mi delineador está corrido bajo mis ojos, aunque no estoy segura de cuánto de eso se debe al show. Mis labios están hinchados, y mi rostro rojo, mi playera está toda estirada y arrugada y me siento sucia.

Abro el agua de la ducha tan caliente como puede ser y me siento bajo el grifo hasta que ya no puedo soportarlo más. Hasta que esta estúpida noche se ha ido de mí.

Me escondo en mi habitación después, tratando de trabajar en una canción y solamente alguien golpea en mi puerta una vez, aunque le grito que se marche, que estoy bien, solo cansada por una larga noche.

Estoy escribiendo en mi cuaderno, las palabras vienen más rápido de lo que las lágrimas podrían antes de quedarme dormida, hundiéndome en mí misma, odiando que todo lo que quería era superar a Edward y todo lo que obtuve fue una cabeza llena de pensamientos gritándome que "_Edward nunca te haría eso"._

_I had to leave because I had to say no and stop,_

_(Tuve que irme porque tuve que decir no y detente,)_

_More than once-_

_(Más de una vez...)_

_Way too many times,_

_(Demasiadas veces,)_

_And you just keep trying to change my mind._

_(Y tú solamente seguías intentando que cambiara de opinión)._

_So, I left, it was two am_

_(Así que me fui, eran las dos de la mañana)_

_And now I´ll sleep in the middle of my bed_

_(Y ahora dormiré en medio de mi cama)_

_With the confort of my own choices._

_(Con el consuelo de mis propias decisiones.)_

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**EmmaBe, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, Brenda Cullenn, patymdn, angryc, tulgarita, miop, somas, Yoliki, FerHerrera, Gabriela Cullen, Yani B, Adriu, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, Pili, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, Techu, Maryluna, jupy, Lady Grigori y los Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar uno y nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	20. Capítulo 20

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

En el último día de Edward en Starbucks, él me dice que quiere salir a celebrar con todos antes de que esté atrapado en el infierno de la residencia.

No hablamos de la noche de mi show. Él no pregunta acerca de Jimmy.

Puedo ver que quiere hacerlo, pero se guarda las palabras para él.

Para él, tuve una perfectamente adorable noche con Jimmy que terminó conmigo follándolo y pensando: _¿Edward, quién?_

Por lo menos, eso es lo que espero que piense.

Porque pregunta:

—¿Traerás a ese chico contigo?

Estoy en Starbucks, obteniendo mi último café de él, y luce ansioso por mi respuesta.

—Um, no lo sé, quizás —miento y mi mandíbula se tensa, pero él asiente.

—Genial, suena genial.

Él hace mi café y me muevo al final de la barra, ninguno de los dos le dice algo al otro.

Sonríe débilmente mientras me da mi café.

—Esto es tan extraño —digo—. No puedo creer que ya no estarás más del otro lado de la calle.

—En su lugar estaré en el Pediátrico de Seattle por once horas al día —suspira y no puedo evitar estremecerme.

—Entonces esta noche debe ser épica —digo, estirándome en la barra y apretando su mano. Sus ojos lucen como si se quisieran cerrar al contacto.

—Te veré más tarde —digo, soltándolo, mi mano cosquilleando. No creo haberlo tocado desde esa noche en su casa.

—Nos vemos —dice, suavemente y desapareciendo detrás de mí mientras me dirijo afuera.

* * *

Alice es a la única que le dije lo de Jimmy, solo porque preguntó a la mañana siguiente mientras abríamos la tienda y me seguía diciendo que le debería decir a Jake.

Afino algunas de las guitarras de exhibición y ella me está molestando al respecto, diciendo que es importante para que él no intente presentárselo a alguien más.

—No fue la gran cosa —le digo—. Realmente, él no hizo nada malo.

—Aun así fue un comportamiento de mierda de su parte.

Me encojo de hombros, aunque el mero pensamiento de sus manos sobre mí otra vez hace que quiera tomar una ducha hirviendo.

—Los chicos son unos idiotas —murmura, más que nada para ella misma.

Siento que estoy sobre reaccionando, he escuchado bastantes historias de horror de otras chicas y lo que los chicos les han hecho.

La peor parte es que no importa si ellas se atreven y le dicen a la gente o no, los chicos son intocables.

Las mujeres ni siquiera deberían estar en este negocio (si les preguntas a los chicos de mierda que les hacen cosas de mierda).

Añado más a la canción en la que estoy trabajando en mi cuaderno, la que empecé cuando llegué a casa esa noche. Es solo una canción para mí, solo para poner mi experiencia en papel, para hacerla realmente verdadera.

Alice continúa hablando desde su lugar en el mostrador.

—Debí haber dejado que Edward se quedara esa noche, hice que se fuera con Em. En realidad era algo lindo, lo preocupado que estaba.

Quiero rodar los ojos en lugar de tener estas estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago haciendo que mis mejillas ardan, pero no puedo.

—Aunque creo que más que nada estaba celoso —continúa Alice, sonriendo ante la manera en la que giro para mirarla.

—¿Celoso?

Asiente satisfactoriamente.

—Oh, sí, demasiado.

Me giro, escondiendo mi propia sonrisa, la que no puedo evitar.

* * *

Me las arreglo para convencer a Alice y Jasper para que caminen conmigo al bar cerca de la casa de Edward, donde se supone que lo veremos a las 8:30.

Alice pasa todo el camino quejándose de que sus botas no fueron hechas para caminar, pero Jasper y yo la ignoramos. El sol aún brilla, sería un desperdicio no caminar.

Aunque me he quedado con un par de Vans usadas, estoy usando una jodida falda. Y una de mis viejas, cortadas y lindas playeras de un concierto de Death Cab for Cutie.

De una forma me siento sexy, mi cabello está desordenado de una buena manera y mi delineador está bien aplicado. Siento como si pudiera matar a un hombre con una sola mirada.

Rose está en el bar cuando entramos, en una conversación con el barman. No sé si debería ir a saludar, pero ella toma la decisión por mí cuando dice mi nombre, el barman se ha ido y un vaso con algo oscuro está en su mano.

—Hola —digo, nerviosa. Joder, ella me sonríe.

—Buen movimiento con el otro chico —dice—. Edward ha estado lloriqueando por días.

Me sonrojo y quiero preguntarle más acerca de sus lloriqueos pero tengo que presentarla con Alice y Jasper. Alice inmediatamente le pregunta acerca de sus sandalias y están hablando de sus tiendas favoritas de zapatos y estoy perdida. Jasper está pidiendo bebidas y Emmett aún no está aquí, aunque debería llegar pronto. Miro alrededor, buscando a Edward pero no lo veo en ningún lado. Llamo la atención de la barman.

—Un gin-tonic, por favor —le digo, pasándole un billete de cinco dólares. Siento alguien llegar detrás de mí, su cuerpo cerca, casi presionado contra el mío.

Es Edward y él pide ron y Coca-Cola, su boca está justo al lado de mi oreja.

Estoy congelada, atrapada entre él y la barra.

No quiero que se mueva.

Necesito que se mueva.

—Me alegra que vinieras —dice suavemente y huelo el licor en su aliento.

—¿Empezaste antes? —río mientras él se aleja, permitiéndome verlo. Aún está en su uniforme de Starbucks (menos el mandil, me pregunto si pudo quedárselo) y sus ojos están un poco desenfocados, su sonrisa demasiado fácil.

—Rose y yo tomamos shots cuando llegué a casa —dice casi como si estuviera orgulloso de eso.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Te sientes bien? —bromeo, incapaz de evitarlo porque mierda, él es tan lindo.

—Me siento estupendo ahora —dice ligeramente.

Se ve realmente feliz.

En un mundo perfecto, sus brazos se envolverían alrededor de mi cintura y lo besaría lenta y profundamente y nos quedaríamos de esa forma tanto como quisiéramos.

Pero vivimos en este mundo, en donde Alice y Jasper están comprando shots para todos y Rose nos mira con curiosidad mientras él se aleja de mí.

El whisky quema y Emmett está entrando por la puerta, luciendo herido de haberse perdido los shots grupales, así que compra otra ronda para todos. Le presento a Rose y está todo nervioso cuando toma su mano.

Voy con él a buscar una mesa vacía y él está enloqueciendo por completo.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué no me advertiste que mi futura esposa iba a estar aquí? Me hubiera afeitado.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Oh, por favor, Rose es tan cool y tú eres…

Dejo de hablar, estremeciéndome, aunque estoy bromeando por completo y él lo sabe.

—Cállate —se ríe, empujándome hacia la única mesa vacía en todo este bar. El resto del grupo va llegando, Alice y Jasper inclinándose hacia el otro mientras Emmett trata desesperadamente de hablar con Rose, quien es imposible de leer.

Jugamos varios juegos y nos reímos demasiado fuerte y me siento como en casa en esta pegajosa mesa, emborrachándome y siendo feliz y olvidándome de toda la mierda que ha pasado durante las últimas semanas.

El muslo de Edward está presionado contra el mío y su codo sigue rozándose con el mío. Se inclina hacia mí cuando me habla y cuando siento su mano en mi rodilla, solo por un instante, tengo que levantarme y salir a tomar aire.

De otra forma, sufriré una jodida combustión espontánea.

Porque estoy usando una falda.

Piel con jodida piel.

Así que, me levanto y me dirijo hacia afuera, caminando por la acerca hasta que me siento en el borde, mi cabeza cayendo entre mis rodillas, sin importarme si la ciudad entera puede ver mi ropa interior.

Y luego por supuesto Edward se está sentando junto a mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarnos, completamente arruinando el propósito de haber salido. Pero como sea.

No hablamos. Soy incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente junto a él y él sigue abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera decir algo. Miro sus dedos tamborilear en su rodilla y su cabello está más despeinado de lo usual. Ha estado pasando sus dedos por él durante mucho tiempo.

Hay unas risas fuertes detrás de nosotros, solo unas chicas caminando, y hace que ambos nos giremos para ver qué está pasando. Mientras ellas caminan, nos volvemos a girar, nuestros ojos se encuentran cuando lo hacemos. Edward deja de mover los dedos.

—Esas canciones que escribiste —comienza, su voz un poco ronca—. Esas eran acerca de mí.

No me molesto en mentir, solamente digo:

—Sí.

Él hace una mueca, pero no deja de mirarme.

—Lo siento. No quería hacerte sentir de esa forma. Nunca quiero hacerte sentir de esa forma.

Voy a llorar, realmente creo que la haré, por la convicción y el arrepentimiento en su voz.

Asiento, es lo único que puedo hacer, y miro mis pies, incapaz de sostener su mirada.

—¿Estás viendo a ese chico? —pregunta, y me giro hacia él, con los ojos entrecerrados, lista para desafiarlo.

—¿Qué si lo hago? —No es una mentira, no es la verdad.

—No quiero que lo hagas —dice, frotando su mandíbula.

No puedo evitar reír, sin importar que no tenga humor.

—Bueno, realmente no tienes poder de decisión en eso.

Estoy dolida y molesta y sintiéndome como un jodido tapete con toda esta mierda y él tiene el descaro de decir mi nombre con tanto sentimiento.

—Bella.

—¿Qué? —Es casi un llanto lleno de desesperación.

—Quiero tenerlo.

Y este es, el momento de la jodida verdad. Si él quiere tenerlo, tiene que dejarme entrar, tiene que darme más de lo que dijo que haría.

Así que, le respondo.

—Pruébalo.

Está sobre mí en un instante, sus labios chocando con los míos con desesperación y no puedo evitar soltar un chillido de sorpresa, el sonido desapareciendo en su boca abierta. Enredo mis manos en su cabello por primera vez y es el jodido cielo. Suave y haciéndolo gemir. Me separo y él luce perdido y hambriento por más.

—No necesito que seas mi novio —respiro—. No necesito que me lleves a citas o que me presentes con tus padres. Solo te quiero a ti.

Nunca lo he visto sonreír tan ampliamente.

—Te daré todo lo que tengo.

Me besa más suavemente esta vez, sus labios presionándose gentilmente con los míos con su mano sosteniendo mi barbilla y definitivamente voy a llorar, abrumada por la sensación de que _finalmente_ está pasando.

—Solamente una cosa, Bella —murmura y me preparo para lo inevitable pero…

Tarareo nerviosamente y él sonríe de nuevo.

—_Sí _quiero llevarte a una cita.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ;) **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Cinti, Vanina Iliana, Yani B, bbluelilas, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Katie DB, krisr0405, patymdn, somas, piligm y el Guest :) **

**Espero que se animen a dejar un review, ¡muero por leer sus opiniones acerca del capítulo!**

**Nos leemos pronto :D **


	21. Capítulo 21

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

El primer día de la residencia de Edward coincide con nuestra primera cita. Se encuentra conmigo en mi casa a las siete, recién salido de la ducha y luciendo emocionado.

Está usando una camisa de botones y sus jeans negros de Starbucks, y sonríe cuando me ve.

Estoy usando un sencillo vestido rojo con un par de sandalias, pero Alice onduló mi cabello y tomé prestado un poco de su perfume.

De repente me siento nerviosa.

—Te ves hermosa —dice y me hace sonrojar—. ¿Lista para irnos?

Toma mi mano y mierda, quiero explotar de felicidad mientras comenzamos a alejarnos de la casa. Desde la acera, puedo escuchar los silbidos y gritos y cuando me giro, Alice, Jasper y Emmett están en la ventana de la sala de estar, sonriendo y siendo clásicamente repulsivos.

—Oh por Dios —gimo, cubriéndome el rostro con mi mano libre. Edward solo se ríe y me guía hacia la calle, en donde un pequeño auto plateado está estacionado.

Saca una llave de su bolsillo y el auto suena, abriéndose.

Me detengo, soltando su mano.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, su ceño fruncido.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Sí —dice lentamente.

—¿Y continuamente dejas que te arrastre al otro lado de la ciudad en autobús?

Se ríe de mi puchero.

—No lo conduzco demasiado. Es solo que hoy es una ocasión especial.

Su auto huele a pino y su radio está tocando suavemente alguna estación de rock clásico y está súper limpio, no hay a la vista ni una servilleta usada o un termo de café vacío.

Mientras conduce, miro la forma en la que mantiene sus ojos al frente, yendo del espejo retrovisor a lo que sea que esté frente a nosotros. Sus manos están ligeras en el volante, cómodas y trato de recordar la última vez que yo conduje. Obtuve mi licencia cuando tenía diecisiete, pero odiaba conducir. Era demasiado nerviosa y distraída y dado que nunca tuve un auto propio, realmente no importaba.

Edward sonríe y me mira, solo por un segundo, y pregunta:

—¿Qué?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Solo estoy mirándote.

En la tenue luz del sol, casi luce avergonzado.

Terminamos en un bar arcade, uno que Edward dice siempre pasaba de camino al trabajo pero nunca entró. Tiene una tenue iluminación, con música de los 80 sonando por el lugar junto con los sonidos de Pac-Man y pinball. Me dice que pida lo que desee para tomar y vagamos por el bar, mirando los juegos.

Veinte minutos después descubro que el Dr. Barista Apuesto también es el Dr. Jodido Mal Perdedor.

Lo estoy aplastando en Mortal Kombat y él pone excusas acerca de que los botones no funcionan bien y se pone más y más nervioso con cada golpe y patada.

Me río, sin poder evitarlo porque él siempre es tan calmado y relajado.

Pero denle un poco de cerveza y un juego en el que es malo y está listo para la pelea.

Me burlo de él.

—¿Acaso no se supone que los doctores son buenos con sus manos?

Sus ojos se oscurecen.

—Créeme, soy _muy _bueno con mis manos.

Mi rostro entero se enrojece y él simplemente… se va, yendo por más bebidas mientas me quedo balbuceando tras de él.

Quiero decirle que lo pruebe pero no confío en mi voz.

Me pregunto si es el tipo de chico que te follaría en el baño.

Probablemente no.

* * *

Son casi las once cuando me lleva a casa, estacionándose frente a la misma. Tiene que estar en el hospital a las siete de la mañana así que no le pregunto si quiere pasar.

—Esta noche fue divertida —le digo en su lugar, inclinándome hacia él, queriendo pasar la siguiente hora besándonos en su auto.

Él se aleja, saliendo y yendo hacia mi puerta, abriéndola para mí y estirando su mano. La tomo, cálida y suave en la mía, y me guía hacia la puerta.

Juro que hemos estado aquí antes, dudando en mi porche, yo rogándole que me besara.

Esta es la primera vez que hace lo que quiero.

Es un beso suave, tan diferente de la aplastante desesperación de los besos de antes. Es gentil, su boca se mueve lentamente contra la mía, una de sus manos está en la base de mi cuello mientras la otra descansa en mi cadera.

Quiero profundizarlo, aferrarme a él, pero sé que si lo hago no seré capaz de dejarlo ir.

Cuando se separa, está sonriendo y yo también.

La felicidad vibra entre nosotros.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Beso su mejilla a modo de despedida, y lo miro volver a su auto, quedándome en el porche hasta que él se aleja, sus luces desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

* * *

**:´) **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: **

**Vanina Iliana, Cinti, melina, EmmaBe, Ary Masen, Yani B, Marie Sellory, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Bitah, bbluelilas, jupy, miop, Tecupi, patymdn, tulgarita, carol, Maryluna, piligm, Brenda Cullenn, somas, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, calvialexa, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, Tata XOXO, angryc, Katie DB, Techu y los Guest :D**

**¡Me dio mucho gusto ver nombres nuevos en los reviews! espero que se sigan animando a dejar su review y nos leemos muy pronto ;)**


	22. Capítulo 22

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

—¡Duele!

—Ni siquiera te he tocado aún.

Edward está riéndose desde su lugar en la mesa de la cocina, sus ojos en el fólder frente a él, mientras Rose sostiene mi brazo, la aguja de tatuar está unida a un lápiz por una goma elástica.

Me mostró uno de sus muestrarios, especiales para tatuajes de aguja y tinta, y chillé de emoción cuando me ofreció uno gratis. Había llegado con comida para Edward para cuando llegara a casa del hospital pero tenía que revisar unas cosas para mañana.

Y esa es la principal razón por la que Rose está grabando permanente una corona de espinas en mi piel.

Trato de ignorar la picazón constante y veo YouTube en mi teléfono. Hay unas sesiones en vivo realmente buenas de bandas que me gustan, como esta compañía francesa que filma a los artistas tocando en las calles de París, o algo sencillo como los Tiny Desk Concerts de NPR.

—Quiero hacer algo como esto —le menciono a Rose mientras le doy clic a uno.

—¿Qué? ¿Tocar en una habitación demasiado pequeña con un montón de locutores de radio hipsters?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—No, no quiero tocar, quiero facilitarlo. Pero como con, una mezcla de bandas nuevas y las más establecidas. No lo sé. Sería genial.

Rose se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo.

Pero siento a Edward mirándome y, cuando lo miro, está sonriendo.

Siento su silenciosa aprobación, su apoyo, y la cálida sensación de ser querida por lo que soy, me llena y hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza.

Trato de recordar los pensamientos de Mike ante este tipo de cosas, su reacción ante mis planes de mudarnos a Seattle ("estaremos de vuelta en Forks para Navidad, sé realista"), su escepticismo ante mi colaboración con Jasper ("una total pérdida de tiempo") y la risa despectiva que me daba ante mis sueños disparatados.

Odio cuanto tiempo dejé que alguien me tratara de esa manera.

* * *

Comienzo a pasar muchas de mis noches besándome con Edward y luego yéndome a casa a las once porque él comienza a bostezar y sus ojos se cierran y no quiero hacer otra cosa más que quedarme a su lado, mirando sus ojos cerrarse y su respiración acompasarse.

No estamos en ese nivel aún, lo sé, y no hemos llegado más lejos que la segunda base, lo que es frustrante porque él es como, muy bueno besando y siento como si mi piel es lo único que me impide volar en cualquier dirección a la vez.

Sé que quiere llegar más lejos, puedo sentir la evidencia de eso presionándose contra mí, pero es demasiado correcto, demasiado amable.

Me pregunto cuál es su número de citas establecido antes del sexo.

¿Acaso el promedio no es como, tres?

Estoy desconcentrada, toda tensa por las noches cuando llego a casa, sonrojada y escribiendo en cuadernos acerca de lo mucho que lo quiero.

Por lo menos, estoy escribiendo algunas de mis mejores canciones.

* * *

La llamada semanal de mis padres llega cuando estoy caminando con Edward para almorzar, forzándolo a salir al cálido sol de verano y lejos de su escritorio.

—Mierda —siseo para mí mientras mi teléfono vibra en mi mano—. Tengo que contestar esta llamada.

Porque si no lo hago, nunca me dejarán olvidarlo.

—... las cortinas no son lo mismo que las persianas, no...

—Mamá —suspiro, interrumpiéndola. Edward baja el ritmo para caminar conmigo, mirándome cuando escucha la duda en mi voz.

—Hola, bebé —dice, cambiando su tono, su voz pasa de molesta a artificialmente dulce en un instante—. ¿Cómo va tu semana?

—Bien —le digo, restándole importancia. Entre Edward y la tienda y el clima tan bueno, he estado flotando.

Ni siquiera necesito preguntarle acerca de su propia semana porque comienza una historia eterna, mi papá haciendo ruidos junto a ella. Están de camino para ver una nueva película de horror y luego van a buscar nuevas cortinas para la sala porque las que están son _tan_ viejas.

Hago unos ruidos de aprobación en las parte apropiadas, aunque estoy completamente distraída por el hombre junto a mí, la manera en la que trata de pretender que no está escuchando mi lado de la conversación, la manera en la que su mano parece acercarse más a la mía con cada paso. Pongo los ojos en blanco y tomo su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Juro por Dios que se sonroja.

Es suficiente para apresurar a mi madre al otro lado del teléfono, diciéndole: "sí, lo siento tanto, alguien más me está llamando, tengo que irme".

Tomo un profundo respiro cuando cuelgo, luchando contra la urgencia de cerrar los ojos y tomar el sol hasta que la calidez la queme fuera de mi cabeza. Edward aprieta mi mano ligeramente y puedo ver que quiere presionar, preguntar por qué esa corta, relativamente indolora conversación trajo la ansiedad naciente en mi garganta, pero no lo hace.

Los novios preguntarían, pero más-que-amigos-sin-estar-saliendo no lo hacen y por eso, estoy agradecida.

En su lugar, exploramos juntos la ciudad, con las manos entrelazadas y balanceándose entre nosotros. Encontramos un mercado de pulgas y él se distrae con copias en VHS de películas viejas, diciéndome sus favoritas y quejándose acerca de sus posiciones en varias listas de "Lo Mejor".

Me enamoro un poco de él, mirando la forma en la que sus ojos brillan, cómo su sonrisa se vuelve más infantil cuando mira la pila de películas frente a él.

—¿Por qué no estudiaste cine? —pregunto mientras gira una gran caja de Gone with the Wind en sus manos.

Se queda pensativo, pero contesta rápido.

—No quería convertirlo en _trabajo_. Es lindo tener algo que solo sea para mí.

Entiendo de dónde viene, mi propia duda acerca de realmente exponerme, promoverme a disqueras y estudios, viene de ese pensamiento.

No trabajo con fechas límite, no le respondo a nadie acerca de mis canciones, y si en algún momento ya no lo disfruto, no habrá una sola parte de mí que valga la pena.

Me acurruco a su lado, sintiendo la manera en la que su respiración sube y baja, la manera en la que su corazón late solo un poco más rápido.

La distancia entre nosotros, esas cosas que nos dicen que no funcionaremos juntos, que no debería ser así de fácil, se hace más corta porque puedo mirarlo y decir con honestidad:

—Lo entiendo.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Maryluna, Yani B, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, Adriu, Tecupi, Techu, Marie Sellory, Gabriela Cullen, miop, somas, Brenda Cullenn, EmmaBe, melina, nayely, carol, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, angryc, bbluelilas, jupy, Kriss21, piligm, Katie DB, slarralde, krisr0405, patymdn, tulgarita y el guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos muy pronto :D**


	23. Capítulo 23

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Comienzo a caminar por el Pediátrico de Seattle cuando salgo del trabajo. La carga de trabajo de Edward ha aumentado así que comienzo a verlo cada vez menos. Lo esperaba, pero no hace que lo extrañe menos. Es un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos en autobús desde Ballard, pero paso todo el tiempo escribiendo.

Y no estoy como, acosándolo o celosa de alguna enfermera caliente, solo es para ver en dónde está, sentirme un poco más cercana a él.

Es un lindo edificio, rodeado de plantas y no un odioso rascacielos. Trato de recordar en qué departamento está haciendo su rotación, pero no puedo, todas las palabras suenan iguales para mí. ¿Oncología, quizá?

Lo imagino en su bata, sonriendo a los niños, escuchando atentamente a los doctores, luciendo cansado pero contento en donde está.

Camino y me lleno de satisfacción ante la proximidad por solo unos cuantos minutos, y luego vuelvo a la parada de autobús y de vuelta a mi vida.

* * *

Shelly se irá pasado mañana a Florida y ya ha cancelado su viaje seis veces, así que nadie reacciona en realidad cuando alza las manos diciendo por séptima vez:

—Bien, eso es todo, no puedo irme.

Todo porque el distribuidor de donde conseguimos las partituras jodió por completo nuestra orden, enviándonos doscientos librillos de "Rock of Ages" en lugar de los malditos doscientos libros que ordenamos de su sección de "Música de Rock Nueva".

Creo que es divertido, para ser completamente honesta, pero Shelly está entrando en pánico.

—Solo los llamaré y le diré que lo arreglen. Aún tenemos la orden de confirmación, ¿cierto? —digo tan calmadamente como puedo. Ella bufa pero asiente.

Es algo bastante fácil, algo que toma menos de diez minutos y nos consigue algunas cosas gratis como disculpa por los inconvenientes.

—¿Lo ves? —digo, colgando el teléfono—. Todo está bien. Crisis superada. Ve a casa, empaca para la playa y relájate.

Shelly entrecierra los ojos, aunque está reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan mandona?

Me río.

—Desde que tienes que irte a Florida. Deja de ser tan terca.

Ella sonríe entonces y luego dice: "gracias, Bella" mientras aprieta mi brazo.

Aun así toma otra hora para conseguir que se vaya y se suba a su maldito autobús.

Alice mira, divertida, mientras Shelly repasa su lista de control tres veces, aunque todas son cosas que ya sé cómo hacer.

He trabajado aquí por tres años y ella me hace sentir como si fuera mi primer día de nuevo.

Cuando se va, Alice cambia la música. No más jazz.

—Me siento como si mamá nos hubiera dejado solas en la casa el fin de semana —bromea, subiendo el volumen.

—Sí, pero ella dejó una niñera, vuelve al trabajo.

Alice y yo estallamos en risas.

* * *

—Y, para que el bajo combine con eso, sé que lo escribiste como… —Jasper toca lo que he escrito antes de añadir—: pero creo que esto funcionaría mejor.

Mientras toca la nueva progresión, sé que tiene razón y siento una burbuja de emoción en mi pecho.

Mierda, amo colaborar con gente talentosa.

Hemos invadido la sala de estar, Em aún está despierto a pesar de que tiene que trabajar mañana, tratando de pensar en un mensaje de texto inteligente para mandárselo a Rose. Ha estado molestándome acerca de conseguir su número desde que la conoció, pero no quería dárselo, Rose y yo no hemos discutido a Em y no quería entrometerme.

Edward, sin embargo, estuvo perfectamente feliz de darle su número ayer cuando pasó a la casa con comida, aún con su ropa del hospital.

Ahora, Jasper mira los versos que he escrito, sonriendo burlonamente.

—Las cosas con el buen doctor deben ir bien.

Me sonrojo, tratando de recordar las palabras que le he dado para estudiar.

Esta cosa es sorprendentemente fácil, la falta de compromiso por parte de ambos funciona, no hay promesas o citas planeadas o aniversarios que recordar, simplemente nos vemos cuando podemos y cuando lo hacemos, todo fluye sin esfuerzo.

La difícil batalla que esperaba con tratar de mantenerle el ritmo no existe. Él nunca me hace menos y siempre parece interesado en lo que sea que está pasando en la tienda o acerca de próximos shows, y me gusta escucharlo hablar acerca del hospital, más que nada porque luce feliz cuando lo hace.

Usualmente estamos en la cama, su cabeza en mi regazo y mis manos en su cabello y él comienza a quedarse dormido cuando hablamos, y algún día dejaré de despertarlo y simplemente me acomodaré junto a él.

Se siente como si pudiéramos hacer esto por siempre.

* * *

Nuestro primer obstáculo potencial llega la noche del viernes antes de mi trabajo como supervisora de la tienda. Rose está en la cocina preparando nachos y Edward está trazando perezosamente el tatuaje en mi brazo, la televisión reproduce algún drama de crimen.

—Así que —comienza, aún trazando, sin mirarme.

—Así que —repito.

—El siguiente domingo, ¿estás ocupada?

—Nope —le digo, mirando la forma en la que él mira la televisión, tratando de mantenerse casual y, principalmente, fracasando.

—Mis padres celebrarán su trigésimo aniversario, y harán una gran fiesta. Me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.

Lo miro hasta que sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

—Pensé que no haríamos esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Salir. Hacer cosas oficiales. Conocer a los padres suena oficial.

Sus orejas se ponen rosas.

—No te estoy pidiendo que conozcas a mis padres, como tal. Ellos solo estarán por ahí.

Y puedo ver que esto no es la gran cosa para él, que no hay ninguna implicación en ir a la fiesta a sus ojos, pero para mí, este es un paso.

Porque esos son sus padres.

—No quiero que te sientas obligada —añade rápidamente—. Es solo una fiesta divertida. Habrá buena comida y buenos tragos y probablemente una banda en vivo.

—¿Tragos, dices? —me río y él sonríe contra mi hombro.

—De los buenos —dice de nuevo y su boca está sonriendo y besando mi clavícula.

Rose vuelve a la habitación, rodando los ojos hacia nosotros y haciendo ruidos de arcadas.

—Bella vendrá a la fiesta de aniversario con nosotros —le dice, ignorando la manera en la que sus ojos se ensanchan.

Ella se suelta a reír.

—Oh por Dios, estás tan jodida.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**ET, carol, Yani B, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, jupy, Tecupi, Katie DB, tulgarita, somas, patymdn, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, Maryluna, angryc, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Kriss21, alejandra1987, piligm, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna y los Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo, no les toma nada de tiempo ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Manejar Ballard Music es fácil.

La mayor parte del tiempo.

Nada es realmente diferente de lo que usualmente es, excepto que si alguien pide ver al gerente, se refieren a mí.

Por fortuna, eso no sucede.

Shelly llama constantemente el primer día, una vez desde su autobús hacia el aeropuerto, luego en el aeropuerto, después en el aeropuerto de Florida y alrededor de tres veces después de eso.

Le sigo asegurando que todo está bien, pero ella está, ya saben, loca.

El único problema grave es la registradora fallando y haciendo que sea imposible abrir el cajón del dinero. Es una pieza de basura y estoy segura que la rompimos al tratar de forzarla para abrirla.

Alice está tan relajada cuando Shelly se va, nadie la molesta acerca de su inexistente uso de drogas y me deja reproducir la música que quiera sin quejas. Aún doy mis lecciones usuales el sábado, pero dado que el domingo es usualmente mi día libre, miro la lista de deberes de Shelly.

Cosas que le toman tres horas solamente me toman una, y me pone nerviosa porque ¿por cuánto tiempo realmente podrá seguir haciendo esto?

¿Cuánto tiempo me queda hasta que tenga que buscar otro empleo?

O, escalofríos, ¿hasta que tenga que pensar en la universidad?

Saco el pensamiento de mi mente y voy por un café. Entrando en el Starbucks de la calle de enfrente decido que será mi última visita. Dos hipsters demasiado alegres hacen mi café y extraño demasiado a mi propio Barista Apuesto. Le envío una imagen de mi ceño fruncido junto al café y sé que no la verá hasta por la noche, cuando haya terminado.

Durante las lentas horas en la registradora, fantaseo acerca de huir con él a la costa este, viviendo en una playa fría y haciendo música y haciendo el amor y nunca tendría que pagar mis impuestos o llamar a mi mamá.

Porque estoy trabajando, no tengo que sufrir la llamada semanal de mis padres y eso por sí solo significa vacaciones.

Jasper y yo cerramos temprano y vamos a casa para ensayar cosas nuevas, echando a Em de la sala de estar y abriendo todas las ventanas.

Jodidamente ensayamos.

Esta canción tiene un buen ritmo y es divertida y no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Por supuesto que es acerca de Edward.

Él consume todos mis pensamientos, es inconveniente pero mierda, soy feliz.

_You say I make you nervous, well, I feel it double,_

_(Dices que te pongo nervioso, bueno, yo lo siento al doble),_

_Why is it so easy? We both know we´re in trouble,_

_(¿Por qué es tan fácil? Ambos sabemos que estamos en problemas),_

_I´m not so good with in between, but how bad can it really be?_

_(No soy tan buena con estar en el medio, pero ¿qué tan malo puede ser en realidad?_

Jasper se equivoca con las notas y nos reímos y canto,_ fuck work (a la mierda el trabajo), you´re here (estás aquí), everyday´s the weekend (todos los días son fin de semana)._

* * *

Cuando Rose se enteró que Edward me había invitado a la fiesta de aniversario, ella no quiso decir que estaba jodida porque me estaba metiendo profundamente en esta relación (aunque aceptémoslo, lo estoy), sino porque su familia es…

—Están jodidamente locos, Bella, son unos lunáticos.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero no la contradijo.

En la semana, cuando la llamé pidiéndole consejos sobre qué llevar puesto, ella simplemente me dijo:

—No importa, te comerán viva sin importar lo que estés usando.

Rose no es de gran ayuda.

Así que, mientras el día del juicio final se acerca, Alice y yo vamos a las tiendas de segunda mano y trato de ignorar el nudo de ansiedad que se está formando en mi pecho.

—Son ricos, no el rey y la reina de Inglaterra —me asegura Alice—. Te peinaremos y te encontraremos un lindo vestido y te haremos un cambio a lo Eliza Doolittle.

—No sé qué significa eso —murmuro, frunciendo el ceño ante el vestido negro que era retro de la forma equivocada.

—¿_My Fair Lady_? —sugiere Alice, aunque no sé por qué. Me encojo de hombros—. Es un musical, Bella.

—Entonces espero que no se hable de eso en la fiesta.

Nos toma alrededor de tres horas pero encontramos un vestido que Alice considera aceptable. De cambray con botones y ajustado a la cintura. Es un poco grande y demasiado largo, pero Alice me dice que puede arreglarlo. Encontramos unos zapatos no demasiado altos y no tan usados que van bien con el vestido y cuando el domingo llega, me convierto en el conejillo de indias de la escuela de belleza de Alice.

Me despierta muy temprano porque Edward y Rose me recogerán al mediodía y esto aparentemente será todo un proceso. Tomo café mientras me pinta las uñas, rosa pálido, "nada demasiado llamativo, solo para que se vean lindas", y seca mi cabello. Lo pone en unos rulos calientes y mi cuero cabelludo duele para cuando ha terminado de acomodarlos. Depila mis cejas y pasa lo que se siente como una hora perfeccionando mi delineado.

Cuando dan las doce, no me reconozco en el espejo. Alice cepilló los rizos, dejando suaves ondas, y mi maquillaje es sutil, pero elegante. Mis mejillas están sonrojadas de un color rosa que combina con el labial que me puso e incluso me prestó un collar de perlas (falsa joyería de una obra de preparatoria). El vestido es perfecto y puedo caminar en los zapatos y cuando Rose aparece en la puerta, en realidad luce un poco impresionada.

Como si sintiera su presencia, Em sale de la cocina (sin playera y sonriendo) para saludar.

Para darle crédito, Rose rueda los ojos.

Viajo en el asiento trasero del pequeño auto plateado de Edward y hago mi mejor esfuerzo por no arrugar mi vestido. Me dice que me veo hermosa y me sonrojo y Rose sube el volumen del radio.

Nos dirigimos al norte, lejos de mi vecindario y hacia algunos de los lugares más elegantes. Pasamos algunas de las casas en las que he dado lecciones de música y mientras nos dirigimos hacia la universidad, me siento mal porque se desviaron demasiado de su camino para recogerme.

—Cualquier cosa que nos retrase de este show de mierda vale la pena —dice Rose.

Mi vestido comienza a causarme picazón mientras llegamos a Laurelhurst.

Dinero antiguo.

Enormes casas.

Trago saliva como un personaje de caricatura.

Se siente como si la zona se pusiera más y más linda conforme avanzamos. Nos acercamos a Lake Washington; puedo ver las aguas azules en la distancia entre los árboles.

Quiero salir corriendo tan pronto como Edward se detiene al final de una larga entrada.

—No me jodas —susurro, mis palmas de repente están resbalosas por el sudor.

—Horrible, ¿no es así? —dice Rose, saliendo del auto. Edward la sigue, abriendo la puerta trasera para mí.

—Luce peor de lo que es —dice mientras Rose bufa.

Es la casa más jodidamente grande que alguna vez he visto.

Luce como si a una cabaña se la tragara una mansión, el techo y el uso de la madera la hacen lucir como algo recién salido de un cuento de hadas, con una entrada enrejada y un jardín perfectamente cuidado. La puerta principal es por lo menos de tres metros de alto y nuestras pisadas resuenan por el piso de mármol.

Si el exterior luce como una cabaña, el interior es absolutamente como un palacio.

Columnas, una enorme escalera y gigantescas, y seguramente caras, pinturas en las paredes.

La que me llama la atención es un retrato.

Un jodido retrato al óleo de un Edward joven y sus padres.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes, los jodidos Médici? —siseo en un susurro.

—Odio esa pintura. Es repulsiva —dice mientras pone su mano en mi espalda, siguiendo a Rose por una puerta trasera.

Por supuesto que tienen una vista completamente espectacular a Lake Washington, porque el jardín termina donde comienza, un enorme bote está anclado y brillando en el sol. Puedo ver la fiesta debajo de nosotros, en el jardín, con carpas montadas y meseros circulando con bandejas con entremeses.

El inmenso jardín está podado en líneas perfectamente uniformes y los setos no tienen ni una sola rama fuera de lugar. Puedo ver a los invitados bebiendo y riendo abajo, sus trajes de lino recién planchados brillan en el sol.

Descendemos por la enorme escalera de piedra y quiero aferrarme a la mano de Edward y no soltarla nunca. Afortunadamente, su mano permanece firmemente en mi espalda baja, manteniéndome cerca de su lado. Unas cuantas personas lo saludan, pero más que nada nos dirigimos hacia el bar (un bar de verdad montado bajo una carpa) y pido un vodka con soda. Ningún líquido de color que pueda derramar sobre mí pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para calmar mis nervios.

—Esto es de locos —le digo en voz baja—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen tus padres?

Toma un sorbo de su whisky antes de contestar.

—Mi papá es neurocirujano. Mi mamá realmente no trabaja, pero está muy involucrada en la comunidad.

Traducción: _socialite_.

Pienso en mis propios padres, oficial de policía de un pequeño pueblo y una asistente de oficina en la escuela primaria local.

Me siento pequeña.

—Vayamos hacia el agua —ofrece, cambiando el tema y llevándome con él.

No llegamos al agua.

Apenas salimos de la maldita tienda.

Porque el doctor y la señora Cullen se separan de con quien sea que estuvieran hablando y caminan hacia su hijo.

Los reconozco por el retrato, que ahora veo no les hace justicia. Edward es como una mezcla exacta de ambos, desde el color de los ojos hasta el borde su mandíbula. Su mamá sonríe, su labial malva perfectamente aplicado y estirado sobre dientes perfectamente blancos, su brazalete de perlas deslizándose por su esbelto brazo mientras saluda con la mano.

La mano de Edward deja mi espalda mientras ella lo abraza, besando sus mejillas. Cuando lo deja ir, su papá palmea su hombro y le dice que es bueno verlo.

Ellos ni siquiera me miran hasta que Edward me presenta.

—Ella es Bella —dice, parándose a mi lado. Puedo verlos tratando de descifrar nuestra relación mientras se giran hacia mí. La señora Cullen me mira de arriba abajo, sus ojos examinando mis perlas (falsas), mi vestido (de segunda mano), mi estatus (inexistente).

—Es lindo conocerlos —digo, forzando a mi voz para que no tiemble. El doctor Cullen toma mi mano con firmeza, pero la señora Cullen solo me mira.

—Tienen un hogar hermoso, es realmente increíble —les digo, desesperada por llenar el silencio.

—Gracias —dice la señora Cullen forzadamente, su dulce voz suena como la de mi madre cuando está siendo falsa. Puedo ver a Rose por encima de su hombro, cerca del lago, y mirándonos mientras bebe de su vaso.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —pregunta, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco, retadora.

Edward me salva y explica:

—Bella trabaja en la tienda de música cerca del Starbucks en Ballard.

—Ah, el _Starbucks_. —Su voz se llena de desprecio—. Aún no sé por qué te molestaste con ese _lugar_.

—Hace un muy buen café —le digo cuando siento a Edward estirarse por mi mano.

—Oh, fabuloso, todo el dinero gastado en escuelas privadas y universidades de primera para que puedas hacer "un muy buen café".

Él suspira junto a mí y su papá solo dice:

—Es…

—Solo fue por unos meses —murmura Edward y esta vez, tomo su mano y aprieto sus dedos, lo que llama la atención de sus padres.

Error.

—Hablando de eso —comienza su mamá—. Bella, ¿dónde fuiste _tú _a la universidad?

Mi rostro se enrojece y le digo:

—Um. No lo hice. Ir a la universidad, quiero decir.

—Bella es una música realmente talentosa —explica Edward y, Dios lo bendiga, alardea.

La señora Cullen no luce impresionada.

—¿Qué tocas? —pregunta el doctor Cullen, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de su esposa.

—Oh, um, un poco de...

Soy interrumpida por un saludo emocionado y una sonrisa genuina de parte de la señora Cullen cuando ve a alguien detrás de mí. Cuando Edward y yo nos giramos para ver quién es, inmediatamente me lleno de pesadez.

La reconozco por la fotografía de su habitación.

Tanya es incluso más bonita en persona, sus ojos brillantes y su labial combinan perfectamente con su complexión. Su cabello está recogido y muestra la delicada curva de su cuello, en donde descansa un collar, sin dudas real, de perlas.

Es más alta que yo, mucho más, y su piel de algún modo luce bronceada y pálida a la jodida vez.

—Esme, Carlisle, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo! —dice Tanya alegremente, abrazándolos a ambos, su voz llena de lo que suena como un ligero y falso acento británico.

La miro.

Qué mierda.

Esme luce jodidamente feliz de verla, sin duda esta es la chica que quería para su hijo. Que aún quiere para su hijo.

Puedo verlo en la forma en la que su sonrisa se transforma de genuina a falsa en el instante que se voltea de nuevo hacia mí.

—Hola, Tanya —dice Edward un poco cauteloso, saludándola con la mano. Por supuesto, ella lo abraza, apretándolo con fuerza.

—Oh, ¡hola, Edward!

Lucho demasiado contra la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Busco a Rose por el lago pero se ha ido.

Tanya finalmente me nota y sus ojos azules se entrecierran durante solo un momento antes de que ella sea toda sonrisas y soles.

—Hola, soy Bella —le digo, estirándome por su mano. Ella la toma con entusiasmo mientras mira a Edward observarnos.

—Bella es _música_ —le dice Esme, como si la estuviera incluyendo en un chiste. Tanya sonríe.

—¡Oh, eso es tan genial! ¿En dónde te enseñaron? ¿Qué tocas? Amaba el violín en la preparatoria, mi instructor estaba en la Sinfónica de Seattle.

Toma todo en mí no reír o llorar o ambas ante la situación porque, _qué-mierda._

Puedo ver que Edward está a punto de intervenir, para redireccionar, pero ya estoy hablando.

—En realidad toco un poco de todo. Autodidacta, la guitarra es mi favorita. El violín está bien, un poco demasiado rígido para mi gusto.

Siento los ojos de Edward en mí.

Esme me ignora, pero se dirige hacia Tanya.

—¿Ya ha comenzado tu residencia?

—Oh, sí, solo llevo unas cuantas semanas. Es tan desafiante pero…

Dejo de escucharla y tomo un gran sorbo de mi bebida. Toda la atención está en Tanya, incluso la de Edward, quien le está preguntando acerca de sus rotaciones.

Soy completamente ignorada y olvidada.

Rose aparece junto a mí, sosteniendo un plato de mini pasteles de camarón y una botella de vino.

—Vamos, Bella —dice y comienza a alejarme, hacia la casa.

—¡Hola, Rosalie! —grita Tanya hacia nosotros.

—¡Jódete, Tanya! —grita Rose de vuelta y no puedo evitar reír mientras escuchamos a Esme comenzar a quejarse, ofendida.

Nos sentamos en el masivo patio de piedra al tope de las escaleras, en una banca mirando la fiesta debajo. Comemos pasteles y compartimos el vino mientras Rose señala a las personas que odia.

Y Rose odia a todo el mundo.

—Y, ¿qué tan malo fue? —pregunta, recargándose y cruzando las piernas.

—Realmente no tengo nada con que compararlo —le digo, pero le cuento toda la conversación de todas formas.

Se ríe cuando le repito mi comentario acerca del violín.

—Dios, ella es tan jodidamente molesta. Puedes mencionar que te gusta el espagueti y ella comenzará a hablar acerca de sus múltiples viajes a Italia.

—Parece muy lista y sofisticada —le digo, tratando de encontrar a Edward. Lo veo cerca del lago, hablando con un grupo de hombres mayores, Tanya está cerca de ellos.

Rose rueda los ojos.

—No lo es. Está llena de mierda y piensa que es mejor que todos porque su papi era rico. Y la tía Esme y el tío Carlisle aman su estatus, aman que ella pasó por el mismo entrenamiento para ser _socialite_ que Edward hizo.

—Debieron haber estado desanimados cuando ellos terminaron.

—Oh por Dios, tía Esme perdió la razón por eso. Primero, comenzó a trabajar en Starbucks y luego terminó con la Buena Reina de Mierda. Cuando él le dijo que se iba a mudar conmigo, pensé que a ella le daría un derrame.

—Huh —es todo lo que puedo decir. Miro a Edward caminar entre la gente, buscando a alguien y respondiendo a lo que sea que Tanya está diciendo. Rose sigue hablando.

—Creo que él solo quiere sentirse normal. A él realmente no le interesa una mierda todo esto, solo quiere relajarse.

—Ser más —digo en voz baja para mí, recordando la conversación que tuve con él en mi sofá, mirando películas.

Parce que Edward encontró lo que buscaba, porque se detiene, su cabeza inclinada hacia la casa.

Hacia mí.

Le dice algo a Tanya, quien lo mira mientras esquiva grupos de trajes de lino y sube las escaleras, sin respiración mientras me alcanza.

—Iré por más de esto —dice Rose, moviendo la botella de vino casi vacía y desapareciendo dentro de la casa. Edward toma su lugar en la banca y gime.

—Gracias por venir —dice—. Sé que esto… apesta.

—Sí, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Por qué me trajiste? No encajo exactamente.

Él suspira, girándose hacia mí, sus ojos cansados.

—Aprendí hace mucho tiempo que es más fácil simplemente hacer lo que quieren. Y yo quería traerte. Te extraño, ¿sabes? No quería desperdiciar un raro día libre sin verte.

El placer se acumula en mi pecho, cálido por sus palabras.

Quiero besarlo, pero no frente a toda esta gente.

—¿Me das un tour por este castillo?

Le ofrezco mi mano y la toma, llevándome hacia dentro.

* * *

Cada habitación en la casa de los Cullen es más grande que todas las habitaciones de mi casa juntas.

Lo sigo a través de bodegas de vino y baños con tinas de jacuzzi y amplios pasillos con afelpadas alfombras.

Me explica que su mamá ama el arte (o al menos, el estatus que el arte te da) y siempre compra al menos una pieza original cuando se va de viaje. Incluso tienen un Picasso original colgado en una habitación de invitados.

Tienen una habitación de entretenimiento con la televisión más grande que he visto y un cuarto de juegos con una mesa de pool y un bar completamente surtido.

Las habitaciones tienen camas de cuatro postes y edredones que se sienten como seda. Edward menciona que son muy antiguos y que han estado en la familia desde que llegaron de Inglaterra.

Los Cullen eran ricos de la vieja época victoriana en Inglaterra y llegaron a América para volverse aún más ricos, obteniendo la mayor parte de su dinero de la bolsa de valores o petróleo o de algo cliché como eso.

Mi habitación favorita, sin embargo, está al fondo de la casa, la habitación que Edward explica:

—Solía ser mi habitación.

Las enormes ventanas tienen una vista completa del lago y lo único en la habitación es un gran piano de cola en el centro.

Paso mis dedos por él, y por las teclas, presionando suavemente algunas de ellas.

—Es hermoso —le digo.

—¿Tocas? —pregunta. Asiento, aunque no lo toco mucho. Solamente tenía acceso a los teclados de mierda en la escuela mientras crecía y luego el piano de segunda mano en la tienda que nunca se ha vendido. Toco una pequeña parte de una canción triste que escribí cuando Mike y yo terminamos y Edward se sienta en el banco junto a mí, sus dedos uniéndose a los míos en las teclas, creando notas para acompañar.

Me congelo y me giro hacia él, mi corazón latiendo dolorosamente en mi pecho.

El Dr. Barista Apuesto toca el piano.

Mierda, lo sabía.

Lo miro mientras comienza a tocar otra cosa, algo clásico, fascinada con la manera en la que sus dedos alcanzan las notas.

Antes de que siquiera termine la canción, estoy subiendo a su regazo, sus palmas en mi trasero para sostenerme mientras lo beso con más intensidad que nunca antes.

Mis manos van a su cabello y mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de su cintura. Gimo cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy usando un vestido y de que hay menos entre nosotros de lo usual. Muevo mis caderas y él me toma con más fuerza, moviéndome más duro y rápido mientras él se endurece debajo de mí.

Se pone de pie, aún sosteniéndome antes de dejarme arriba del piano, acostándome mientras su boca deja la mía, en su lugar bajando por mi cuello y clavícula y el escote de mi vestido.

Comienza a desabrocharlo y siento como si fuera a explotar, desesperada por la presión pero él está demasiado lejos y demasiado enfocado en conseguir acceso a donde quiere. Sus dedos acarician mi pezón por encima de la tela de mi sostén y dejo salir un gemido. Sonríe y aleja la tela. Al mismo tiempo que su boca está en mí, tomando mi pezón en su boca, sus dedos están moviendo mi ropa interior. Siente lo mojada que estoy para él y gime mientras deja que un dedo acaricie lentamente mi clítoris antes de entrar en mí.

Me arqueo hacia él, desesperada por más y me estiro por los botones de su propia camisa, luchando por desabrocharlos mientras él añade otro dedo.

Me rindo con la camisa a medio desabrochar, mi respiración entrecortada mientras tomo su cinturón en su lugar, jalándolo hacia mí, mirándolo presionarse contra sus pantalones.

Los pantalones son mucho más fáciles de desabrochar y deslizarse al suelo. Él se estremece cuando siente mi mano contra él, agarrándolo a través de su bóxer y estoy jadeando, _por favor_.

No es gentil cuando entra en mí, no, es duro y caliente y desesperado, la presión crece mientras sus dedos se entierran más duro en mis muslos, sosteniéndome en el piano mientras él embiste, su cabello cayendo en sus ojos y sus labios abiertos y diciendo mi nombre.

Me estoy acercando al borde cuando lo siento sostenerme con más fuerza, su respiración se acelera, su propio orgasmo se acerca. Me remuevo debajo de él, incapaz de quedarme quieta y sintiendo todo mi cuerpo temblar y cada terminación nerviosa explotar a su alrededor, mis rodillas presionándose juntas cuando él sale, manteniendo la presión. Se viene rápido y caliente sobre mi estómago en estallidos, sus ojos cerrados y los labios presionados juntos, conteniendo cualquier sonido que quiera escapar.

Se baja encima de mí, sus codos descansando a mis lados, su cabeza en mi pecho, ambos sudorosos y tratando de acompasar nuestra respiración. Me mira, con las mejillas rojas y sonriendo.

—Me alegra que vinieras.

Y sé que se refiere a la fiesta, pero me suelto a reír de todas formas, su propia risa llenando el aire con la mía.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ;) **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

**Pili, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Maryluna, Yani B, miop, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Melina, Lizdayanna, Adriu, somas, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Yoliki, Deathxrevenge, patymdn, Angie Muffiin, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, angryc, Katie DB, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, saraipineda44 y los Guest. **

**Espero muchas opiniones de este capítulo, así que anímense a dejar la suya en un review ;) **

**¡Nos leemos prontos!**


	25. Capítulo 25

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

Mi cómoda está comenzando a acumular retazos de la vida de Edward en ella, desde la adición de sus resaltadores y plumas favoritas a mi propio portalápices, al pequeño cepillo de dientes que deja junto a él. Un par de sus playeras están dobladas en el cajón de arriba y un cargador de teléfono extra está conectado junto a él. Me emociona cada vez que miro el espacio que está comenzando a crearse para él en mi habitación, casi tanto como cuando lo veo roncar suavemente junto a mí, su espalda desnuda subiendo y bajando con cada respiración.

Su alarma usualmente lo despierta antes de que el sol salga, aunque no se levanta tan temprano cuando estamos en su casa. Algunas veces pretendo seguir durmiendo solo para sentirlo mover mi cabello de mi cara antes de que él salga de la cama, listo para comenzar su día.

Rara es la vez que duermo sola, o lo encuentro en su casa o él viene a mí cuando ambos salimos del trabajo o hemos terminado con planes separados. Es lindo tener a alguien más junto a mí, tener a alguien con quien darte calor a mitad de la noche.

Le estoy escribiendo canciones que él probablemente escuchará pronto porque Jasper y yo tenemos algunos shows en puerta, el más grande es un show local en algún festival en la UDub por el Cuatro de Julio y Edward tiene el día libre.

Su emoción le hace competencia a mis nervios.

Especialmente porque me ha hecho saber que usualmente ve a sus padres en las festividades, el Cuatro de Julio incluido.

—Estoy seguro que disfrutarían el festival —murmura más que nada para él mientras estoy sentada frente a él, tocando la guitarra. No puedo evitar bufar—. ¿Qué? ¡A ellos les gusta salir y hacer cosas!

—Sí, en el club de campo —murmuro y él me empuja ligeramente.

El día de la fiesta, después de nuestro tiempo en el piano, Rose pudo ver el brillo post coital desde un metro de distancia.

Por supuesto, se burló sin piedad de mí.

—¿Te imaginas el berrinche que la tía Esme haría si supiera que profanaste a su pequeño niño en _su_ casa?

»¿El piano? ¿Qué eres, _Mujer Bonita_? Oh por Dios.

»Necesitas cepillarte el cabello.

Sin embargo, el resto del día pasó sin incidentes. Edward me mantuvo cerca de su lado mientras él hablaba con todas las personas que tenía que hacerlo. Algunas de ellas no fueron tan malas y parecían genuinamente felices de verlo y se aseguraron de incluirme en la conversación. Aunque, la mayor parte de las veces, fui ignorada.

Lo que estaba jodidamente bien para mí.

Lo miro ahora, dormido en mi cama con las sábanas que no combinan, las lámparas de la calle encendidas y creando un tenue brillo en él a través de la sucia ventana y trato de imaginarlo viviendo en ese mundo, de vuelta en esa inmensa casa, y no puedo.

Beso la piel desnuda de su hombro y me acuesto junto a él, pensando que aunque quizá no necesariamente pertenezca aquí, él tampoco lo hace allá.

* * *

Shelly mira mi trabajo del fin de semana que se fue por lo menos tres veces, asegurándose de que los números concuerden, revisando dos veces el inventario y los recibos por lo que parecen días.

Me ofendería, pero a estas alturas ya estoy acostumbrada a ella.

Me está esperando después de una de mis lecciones, preguntando si tengo unos minutos. Entramos en su oficina y ella cierra la puerta, me preparo para el sermón, quizá sí encontró un error en todo mi trabajo.

—Quería comenzar agradeciéndote —dice—. Sé que no soy un apersona fácil con la cual trabajar y aún estás aquí, e hiciste un gran trabajo con la tienda mientras no estuve.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Amo este lugar.

—Yo también —suspira, sonriendo—. Mi esposo y yo compramos esta tienda en 1978, ¿sabías eso?

Asiento, porque me ha contado esta historia un millón de veces.

»Cuando él murió, casi se la vendí a unos desarrolladores.

Esto no lo sabía. Mis ojos se ensanchan de la sorpresa.

»No pude hacerlo, ¿sabes? Y me alegra no haberlo hecho. Este lugar es mi hogar.

—El mío también —le digo suavemente y ella sonríe.

—Sé que lo es, cariño. Por lo que hay algo que quiero discutir contigo. He estado pensando en mudarme a Florida, para estar cerca de mi hijo, de mis nietos. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de todo estando aquí.

Mi estómago se revuelve y puedo sentir el sudor comenzar a llenar mis palmas.

Este es el momento que he estado esperando, y jodidamente temiendo, por los últimos años. Shelly debe ver mi pánico porque se estira por mi mano. Se la doy, con sudor y todo.

—No quiero venderlo. Quiero que este lugar siga abierto, quiero que esté aquí y sea un hogar para ti y quien sea que necesite un poco de música en sus vidas.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?

—Quiero que te encargues de él, que asumas la gerencia del lugar y que, eventualmente, sea tuyo, sé que cuidarás bien de él.

—Shelly, eso es, no sé qué decir —suelto, las lágrimas ya están quemando mis ojos. Me siento mareada, mi corazón late con fuerza.

—Sin embargo, quiero que hagas algo. Tengo algún dinero ahorrado y quiero que tomes unas cuantas clases. Solo algunos cursos de negocios para que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Me siento en silencio, mi cerebro no es capaz de concentrarse en una sola palabra o emoción, mi boca abriéndose y cerrándose como una idiota.

—No tienes que decidir de inmediato —me dice lentamente—. Solo es algo para que lo consideres.

Y es estúpido porque, obviamente, quiero decir que sí. Más que nada pero, ¿tomar clases? ¿Estar a cargo? ¿Ser la única cosa entre este lugar existiendo y… no?

Esos sentimientos de incompetencia suben por mi garganta, como la bilis mientras me siento en la oficina de Shelly, mirándola volver a la tienda, dejándome sola.

* * *

**¡Una gran propuesta para Bella! :O **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**freedom2604, jupy, somas, EmmaBe, Vanenaguilar, piligm, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Gabriela Cullen, Maryluna, Yani B, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, Yoliki, Lady Grigori, Katie DB, miop, angryc, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, patymdn, krisr0405, Kriss21, Adriu y el Guest :) **

**Espero más chicas se animen a dejar su review y nos leemos pronto :D**


	26. Capítulo 26

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

No le digo a nadie acerca de mi reunión con Shelly. Evito a Alice y Jasper en el trabajo y rechazo su invitación a cenar cuando salimos.

En su lugar, camino mientras el sol todavía está brillando y hay pocas nubes en el cielo. Camino por las calles y callejones y parques, con la cabeza baja y pesada por tantas cosas que tengo que considerar.

Quiero hablar con Edward pero está trabajando hasta tarde y está tan ocupado con todo que no quiero abrumarlo con esta estúpida cosa.

Así que, camino hasta que llego a Shilshole Bay en Golden Gardens Park y me siento en una banca.

Este es mi sueño, trabajaría en Ballard para siempre.

Pero estoy tan, tan convencida de que voy a arruinarlo, de que no entenderé nada en clase y que decepcionaré a todos a mi alrededor.

Prácticamente puedo escuchar la plática de ánimos que Emmett me dará, mi mamá chillando de gusto ante el pensamiento de que iré a la escuela, pero no quiero hablarlo con nadie aún. Me preocupa que no vayan a ser honestos conmigo, que todos estén tan enfermos de mí no haciendo nada que apoyarán cualquier cambio de ritmo en una dirección positiva.

¿Por qué _intentarlo_ se siente como la cosa más imposible en el mundo?

* * *

Los días cercanos al festival, Edward y yo rara vez nos cruzamos en el camino y cuando lo hacemos, se siente extraño. Nos sentimos extraños, estoy actuando raro porque está una decisión de vida jodidamente grande encima de mi cabeza, pero él no dice qué es lo que lo está molestando. Luce más exhausto de lo usual, más lento para sonreír, siempre perdido en sus pensamientos.

Quiero preguntarle sobre eso pero no sé cómo. Pregunto si está bien, pero él solo dice:

—Sí, bien, solo cansado.

Sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, me besa del mismo modo, con todo el corazón y lleno de alivio.

Pero son esos pequeños momentos los que se quedan conmigo.

* * *

No pasamos la noche juntos el 3 de julio, él se queda en la mansión de sus padres para que pueda llevarlos al festival. Jasper y yo pasamos toda la noche ensayando, retocando nuestra técnica en viejas canciones y perfeccionando un poco las nuevas. Al ser un día feriado, Ballard está cerrado y Emmett no tiene que trabajar, todo mundo estará ahí. Rose incluso mencionó ir, aunque planea quedarse muy lejos de su familia extendida. Creo que solamente quiere jugar con Em.

No tocamos hasta casi las cinco, el cual es un buen segmento. El escenario principal está cerca de las food trucks y con suerte la gente se querrá sentar en el césped y comer pizza mientras tocamos.

O, ya saben, nos humillaremos a nosotros mismos.

Llegamos un poco temprano, encontrando a Jake y Leah en el estacionamiento, y guardamos nuestro equipo en su camioneta. Ellos son el penúltimo acto y tendrán la mayor audiencia, todos preparándose para mirar los fuegos artificiales desde el campo.

—Esto es lindo —dice Leah, tirando de mi crop top. Alice y yo teñimos de rojo, blanco y azul algunas prendas la semana pasada después del trabajo. El mío es solo una especie de brochazos de color en una playera blanca que ella cortó, mientras su vestido está lleno de círculos de diferentes tamaños.

Hace calor, así que estoy agradecida por este atuendo, mi cabello recogido en una coleta alta y mis pies dentro de un par de Chucks usados.

La señora Cullen tendrá un día de campo cuando me vea.

Reviso mi celular, se supone que Edward me mandaría un texto cuando estuvieran en camino pero aún no he escuchado de él.

Jasper y yo caminamos con la otra banda hacia el festival, con los ojos abiertos hacia todo el mundo, aunque más que nada estoy buscando un desastre de cabello cobrizo. Solo han sido como, dos días desde la última vez que lo vi pero lo extraño.

Como, mucho.

Demasiado.

Definitivamente me quemaré por el sol y para cuando encontramos a Em y Alice, ella frunce el ceño y toca mi hombro.

—Te dije que te pusieras protector solar.

—Lo olvidé —le digo, y no es necesariamente una mentira. Simplemente no me comprometí demasiado con recordarlo como debí haberlo hecho.

—Ahí está ella —dice Emmett, sonriendo a alguien detrás de mí. Rose. Por supuesto.

Está sola, luciendo fabulosa y molesta ante el calor, sus ojos detrás de unos Ray Ban rojo brillante y los labios fruncidos en una delgada línea.

—¿Aún no llegan? —me pregunta, moviendo la cabeza mientras Em trata de pararse junto a ella.

—Supongo que no —suspiro, revisando mi teléfono nuevamente.

—Estoy segura de que llegará pronto —me dice, apretando mi mano.

* * *

No lo veo hasta que estoy en el escenario, a mitad de la primera canción. Estoy cantando para Em, la que le escribí para Navidad y lo veo aparecer cerca de mis amigos. No puedo ver su expresión desde esta distancia, pero su cabello está hacia todas las direcciones.

Estresado, entonces.

Su papá está con él, mirando alrededor mientras estoy cantando _"I love you like a brother, just like I oughta"_ (Te quiero como a un hermano, justo como debo hacerlo) y desearía haber robado los lentes de Rose para esconder mis ojos. La señora Cullen no está a la vista.

Edward me da un pequeño saludo y no me molesto en luchar contra mi sonrisa. Estoy tan feliz de que esté aquí, tan feliz que joder, presento la siguiente canción, lo que nunca hago.

—Esta es una nueva —digo, odiando el sonido de mi voz proyectándose a través del campo—. La escribí para alguien, um, importante para mí.

Tomo mi guitarra, cambiando rápidamente los acordes, mi voz es un poco ronca durante las primeras líneas, nerviosa de cantarle esta canción, pero lo supero, respondiendo a la batería de Jasper y la manera en la que la audiencia reacciona.

"_I think about you all the time,_

_(Pienso en ti todo el tiempo,)_

_but we say it´s just pretend."_

_(pero decimos que todo es falso.)_

Recuerdo la incertidumbre que sentí, que aún siento, acerca de él, acerca de esto. Pero al verlo en la audiencia, disminuye.

"_You say I make you nervous, well, I feel it double_

_(Dices que te pongo nervioso, bueno, yo lo siento el doble)_

_Why is it so easy? We both know we´re in trouble_

_(¿Por qué es tan fácil? Ambos sabemos que estamos en problemas)_

_I´m not so good with in between, but how bad can it really be?_

_(No soy muy buena con estar en el medio pero, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?_

_So what, you´re here, every day´s the weekend_

_(Y qué, estás aquí, cada día es el fin de semana)_

_Don´t know, don´t care, every day´s the weekend."_

_(No sé, no me importa, cada día es el fin de semana.)_

Mientras entramos al coro, trato de ver su expresión, trato de leer su reacción, pero no puedo y estamos llegando al coro, Jasper listo para cantar los oh-oh-ohs y arrasando en la batería.

"_My hands are cold but my feet are not,_

_(Mis manos están frías pero mis pies no,)_

_Are you leaving me or have you just forgot?_

_(¿Me estás dejando o simplemente lo olvidaste?)_

_Because in the end, we were never friends but more-_

_(Por que al final, nunca fuimos amigos, sino más,)_

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

_You´ve got things like a family,_

_(Tienes cosas como una familia,)_

_They´re a bigger deal than I´ll ever be,_

_(Son más de lo que yo nunca seré,)_

_I know that´s okay, we should ride this wave to shore,_

_(Lo sé, está bien, deberíamos montar esta ola hacia la orilla,)_

_(Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh)_

Estoy volando tan alto cuando terminamos la canción, es una canción jodidamente genial. Estoy orgullosa de ella, orgullosa de mí por crear un testamento honesto de nosotros.

Lo busco de nuevo en la audiencia, y cuando lo veo, su mamá está ahí, de brazos cruzados pero hablando con la chica junto a ella.

Ya saben, la que se está recargando contra mi no-novio.

La jodida Tanya.

* * *

**lol**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

**Tecupi, melina, Cinti, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, Maryluna, Yani B, Adriu, bbluelilas, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, freedom2604, patymdn, krisr0405, Katie DB, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Pili, alejandra1987, somas, Lady Grigori, Liz Vidal, angryc, Kriss21, blueorchid02 y el Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	27. Capítulo 27

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

No sé cómo termino el set. Mis sentimientos están heridos y estoy terriblemente enojada. Acabo de expresar enfrente de todos mis amigos, enfrente de todos estos extraños, enfrente de _él_ lo mucho que él significa para mí y su ex está aquí.

Qué mierda.

Sé que él no la invitó. Espero que él no la invitara.

Son sus padres, sin duda, pero, oh _vamos_.

Jasper está mirándome expectante. Se supone que hemos terminado, lo hemos hecho, pero no puedo moverme de mi lugar. Ya se está escribiendo una canción en mi cabeza, mirando la forma en la que su madre sonríe burlonamente, la forma en la que Tanya se estira por él sin importar cuántas veces él se aleje.

Comienzo a tocar, mis dedos encontrando acordes que formalmente nunca he juntado, las palabras lentamente salen de mi garganta hacia el micrófono.

_"Go, get it all-_

_(Ve, consigue todo)_

_Let´em watch._

_(Déjalos que vean)_

_Let it follow._

_(Deja que siga)."_

Un tipo a un costado del escenario está murmurando "qué mierda" hacia mí pero lo ignoro y sigo, tratando de que Edward encuentre mi mirada.

_"They don´t love you, do they?_

_(Ellos no te aman, ¿no es así?)_

_Grace, born and raised,_

_(Elegancia, nacido y educado),_

_Cut you down,_

_(Te atravesaron)_

_It still bleeds the same,_

_(Sangra de la misma forma)_

_As it is_

_(Como es)_

_Forgive, anytime,_

_(Perdona, cada vez)_

_Still forgive, anytime._

_(Aún perdona, cada vez.)_

Me quedo sin palabras, mis dedos dejan de moverse y estoy en el escenario frente a esta audiencia, llena de vergüenza y enojo.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —demanda Jasper, alejándome mientras la audiencia aplaude.

No le contesto, apenas y empaco mi guitarra antes de arrastrarme hacia mis amigos, Edward, y su familia de demonios.

Mierda, este era mi día. Él estaba emocionado por verme a mí e iba a hacer que sus padres vieran que yo no era una pesadilla total y luego la jodida Tanya está aquí.

—¡Oye! —llama Alice, su voz es alta, su ceño está fruncido. La paso de largo, llegando a Edward y su sonrisa avergonzada.

—Estuviste increíble, Bella —me dice suavemente, su padre asiente vagamente en acuerdo mientras su madre mira impasiblemente.

—Gracias. No sabía que tú también vendrías, Tanya. —Finjo dulzura y Edward se estremece. Ella o ignora mi tono o es lo suficientemente estúpida como para no notarlo.

—Oh, bueno, Edward lo mencionó ayer en la cena y cuando regresamos a su casa después, Esme fue lo suficientemente amable como para invitarme a venir.

Sé que ella está haciendo esto a propósito, está arrojando esto en mi cara con su complexión libre de sudor y su cabello perfectamente rizado. Mi estómago se hunde. Mi garganta arde.

¿Cena?

¿De vuelta a su casa?

—Oh, bien, perfecto. Necesito acomodar esto —me las arreglo para decir—. Disfruten del festival.

Me muevo entre la gente, necesitando conseguir un poco de jodida distancia. Me iré a casa, me iré a Tombuctú, siempre y cuando no esté cerca de esta mierda.

Casi estoy en el límite del parque cuando Edward me alcanza, su mano cerrándose alrededor de mi codo.

—Dios, te mueves rápido.

Lo ignoro y sigo avanzando, sacando mi brazo de su agarre. Él continúa siguiéndome y las lágrimas amenazan con derramarse por mis mejillas.

—Bella. ¡Bella! ¿Puedes esperar por un segundo y dejarme explicarte las cosas?

Toma todo en mí no arrojar mi guitarra al suelo mientras me giro para enfrentarlo. Sus ojos están ensanchados y retrocede un poco.

—Bien. Explica. Dime tus excusas —le suelto, su mirada se endurece.

—No te diré excusas. No la invité hoy, eso fue todo de mi madre. ¿Qué se supone que dijera?

Lo miro mal.

—Quizá no estemos juntos en realidad, pero Dios, ¿cena? ¿Y de vuelta en tu casa? ¿Eso no se siente mal para ti?

—Te dije que ella seguía en mi vida. Es lindo tener a alguien con quien hablar de la residencia y esas cosas, alguien que realmente entiende esta mierda.

Mis ojos se entrecierran y prácticamente grito.

—Jódete. Y, ¿qué?, estoy aquí para tu pequeña rebelión contra mami y papi y para chupar tu polla pero ¿no soy lo suficientemente buena como para tener una relación más profunda contigo? ¿Solo porque no soy una jodida doctora no soy lista o lo suficientemente empática para hablar?

Él baja la mirada y habla suavemente.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¡Pero lo es! ¡Dices que quieres cambiar, ser más de lo que siempre has sido pero estás demasiado asustado como para en realidad hacerlo!

Su cabeza se alza hacia mí, su rostro furioso.

—¡¿Yo estoy asustado?!

—Tanya es tu red de seguridad y dices que no estás de acuerdo con tus padres pero no te enfrentas a ellos. Así que o eres demasiado cobarde o simplemente no quieres hacerlo.

Él da un paso hacia mí, estoy sudando y furiosa y herida y él luce tan enojado, sus ojos están salvajes.

—¡¿Qué hay de ti?! Estás demasiado asustada como para realmente hacer algo, sintiendo lástima por ti misma sobre cosas que jodidamente puedes cambiar con un poco de jodido esfuerzo. Madura, Bella.

Retrocedo como si me hubiera abofeteado, su mandíbula está tensa y la gente nos mira, hambrientos por más drama.

No les doy nada más, en su lugar me alejo, sin molestarme por volver a la camioneta de Jake mientras comienzo el largo camino a casa.

Sé que voy a llorar, solo que no estoy segura de en qué momento, así que, llamo a Shelly antes de que vengan las lágrimas para decirle que tomaré las jodidas clases.

Me siento satisfecha como por diez segundos después de que ella cuelga, prometiéndome que miraremos las inscripciones mañana, y luego me derrumbo por Edward Cullen, arrastrando mi guitarra detrás de mí.

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: **

**Yani B, melina molina, Cinti, carol, Lady Grigori, freedom2604, Adriu, Tecupi, Maryluna, Nelva Robsten, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Katie D. B, krisr0405, miop, Lizdayanna, Tata XOXO, somas, Vanenaguilar, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Kriss21, Bitah, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, piligm, angryc, patymdn y los Guest :)**

**Espero se animen a dejar un review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	28. Capítulo 28

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

A pesar de que las clases en el Seattle North no inician hasta inicios de agosto, los cursos que Shelly quiere que tome ya están casi llenos.

Nos sentamos viendo su vieja computadora y navegamos por páginas web y estamos en espera con el consejero de Forks High para preguntarle si puede enviar mis papeles por lo que parecen horas. Lleno solicitudes y les toma dos semanas aceptarme. Le sigo diciendo a Shelly que solo necesito asistir como oyente a los cursos —dado que no obtendré ningún certificado— pero ella insiste en que los tome por créditos.

—Solo en caso de que te des cuenta que lo disfrutas.

Dudo que disfrutaré la introducción al Manejo de Negocios y una clase de finanzas básicas pero me quedo callada, aún sorprendida de que ella crea que en realidad puedo hacer esto.

Prepararme para la escuela es una linda distracción del constante dolor en mi pecho y garganta cada vez que pienso en Edward (todo el tiempo).

Realmente no te das cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en tu vida hasta que tienes que experimentar su ausencia.

La ausencia duele. Es jodidamente sofocante.

Pero no me arrepiento de las cosas que le dije, él necesitaba escucharlas y yo necesitaba decirlas. Quizá necesite madurar pero, mierda, él también lo necesita.

No escucho de él después del festival.

No lo veo.

Es un fantasma. Una sombra.

* * *

Es casi mediados de julio cuando Jake llama gritando para decirme que firmaron con Duck for Cover. Grito con él, sintiéndome tan, tan feliz por mis amigos obteniendo todo lo que merecen y cuando él pregunta si Jasper y yo tocaríamos en la fiesta de lanzamiento de su álbum en septiembre, lloro con gratitud.

Casi de inmediato, Jasper comienza a revisar nuestro repertorio, tratando de armar un setlist.

—¿Tienes algo nuevo que quieras intentar? —me pregunta una noche mientras estamos en el suelo de la sala de estar, su computadora abierta frente a nosotros. Saco mi cabeza de mis antebrazos y gimo.

He tratado de escribir, de verdad, lo he intentado, pero de todos modos, mis canciones completas más recientes son de… antes. Son demasiado esperanzadoras y no me siento más de ese modo. Ya no se sienten reales u honestas.

Jasper, bendito sea, no me presiona en nada pero creo que él lo sabe. Todos mis amigos lo saben. Ese primer día —el día del festival— todos me ganaron en llegar a casa y estuvieron inmediatamente sobre mí tan pronto como puse un pie dentro.

Em estaba preocupado, diciendo cosas como: "no puedes simplemente irte y no decirle a nadie. He estado enloqueciendo".

Alice vio mi rostro rojo, la expresión sin duda devastadora en mis ojos y mis crecientes sollozos y me llevó arriba.

No tuve que decírselo, creo que ella ya lo sabía. Creo que todos lo supieron desde el comienzo.

* * *

Las llamadas con mis padres se vuelven insoportables. No les digo acerca de las clases aún, no quiero darles esperanzas y no quiero sus expectativas. Me lo guardo para mí, me guardo todo para mí.

En su lugar, escucho lo que mis viejos compañeros están haciendo con sus vidas y qué películas son buenas y cómo mi papá está remodelando el baño de arriba y trato de participar.

Cuando les digo que Jake consiguió un contrato y que tocaré en la fiesta del lanzamiento de su álbum, no se molestan en exclamar algún tipo de emoción. Mi mamá susurra en su tono de chismes que piensa que Emmett tiene una novia.

* * *

Extraño a Rose hasta que ella y Em se convierten en algo oficial y ella está constantemente en nuestra casa y nunca deja de hablar conmigo.

—Tu casa está más cerca del trabajo —explica cuando encuentro su champú en nuestra regadera.

—Em es realmente dulce cuando no está siendo molesto —murmura cuando comemos huevos una mañana.

—Te ves como el infierno —me dice cuando llegan a casa de una cita—. Ojalá se reconciliaran de una vez, él está enloqueciéndome y su mamá no deja de llamar...

Me estoy hartando de Rose.

* * *

El primer día de escuela destroza mis nervios. Alice me presta una vieja mochila y la llenamos de cuadernos y plumas e incluso mi laptop de mierda que apenas funciona. Dado que las clases no empiezan hasta las seis, trabajo en Ballard todo el día y trato de dar lecciones y trato aún más duro de no vomitar por la ansiedad.

A las cinco, Shelly me deja salir y el temor se instala en mi estómago hasta que veo a Em recargado contra la pared del edifico al lado del nuestro, esperándome.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto sospechosamente. Usualmente no sale del trabajo hasta las cinco y media.

—Estoy aquí para llevarte a la escuela. Mi pequeña bebé está creciendo —dice con un sollozo falso, limpiándose una lágrima invisible de la mejilla.

Quiero decirle que se joda, decirle que soy adulta y que puedo manejar el ir a una clase nocturna, pero estoy tan aliviada de que esté aquí que podría llorar.

—Las clases de introducción son tan fáciles —dice mientras esperamos el autobús—. Y definitivamente puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa de las finanzas.

Aprieto su mano.

Afortunadamente, él habla demasiado, solo tratando de distraerme de mi propia cabeza. Me cuenta de Rose y de cómo quiere que ella lo tatúe, que piensa que ella es la persona más genial que ha conocido, además de mí, por supuesto, y que apesta que Edward y yo no funcionáramos.

Lo miro, repasando su frase en mi cabeza.

¿No funcionamos?

¿Eso es todo lo que fue?

Suena mucho más simple de lo que lo he estado pensando.

Demasiado simple como para que aún duela tanto después de casi dos meses.

Aún quiero decirle que estoy tomando clases y dejarle saber acerca de la banda de Jake y caminar con él y hacerlo relajarse como por cinco minutos y me pone triste pensar que nosotros… solo no funcionamos.

Nunca habríamos funcionado de todas formas, no estoy sorprendida o algo así por esa verdad, solo molesta de que dejé que me afectara, de que me permití desear que quizá lo podríamos haber hecho.

Cuando nos bajamos del autobús, Em pregunta:

—¿Tienes lápices?

Asiento.

—Papel.

Asiento.

—¿Un deseo de auto crecimiento a través de la dulce, dulce educación?

Ruedo los ojos.

Mientras nos apresuramos al edificio cuyo nombre está garabateado en mi palma, él me detiene y sonríe suavemente.

—En serio, B, sé que esto es difícil para ti y estoy jodidamente orgulloso de ti. Lo harás genial. —Aprieta mi hombro y lo abrazo con fuerza y trato de no llorar—. Ahora, entra ahí y patea algunos traseros académicos.

* * *

**No voy a negar que casi lloro con este capítulo, lol. **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**freedom2604, miop, melina, carol, EmmaBe, Pili, Vanenaguilar, calvialexa, Yoliki, Lizdayanna, Kriss21, alejandra1987, Tecupi, Bitah, Lady Grigori, carlita16, Tata XOXO, patymdn, tulgarita, krisr0405, somas, Gabriela Cullen, Nelva Robsten, jupy, Maryluna, esme575, Katie DB, Adriu, saraipineda44, angryc y los Guest :) **

**¡Me da gusto ver nuevos nombres en los reviews! espero se sigan animando a dejar un review ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	29. Capítulo 29

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a**_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

No odio la escuela tanto como pensé que lo haría, especialmente porque puedo relacionar todo con la tienda. Shelly y yo revisamos formas de impuestos y recibos de las ventas y es algo divertido ver cómo estos cursos son realmente aplicables a cosas por las que en realidad me preocupo.

¿Quién lo diría?

—Yo lo dije —señala Emmett desde el sofá cuando digo esto, tratando de tomar notas de un libro de texto de segunda mano sobre el cual alguien derramó una taza entera de café.

—Cállate, Em —decimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo. Ella está dibujando frente a mí en la mesa de la cocina, su cuaderno de dibujos está abierto y lleno de sus distintivas líneas negras y gruesas.

Su teléfono vibra junto a ella de manera intermitente, lo suficiente para que ni siquiera se moleste en ver los mensajes antes de que llame a alguien.

—¿Qué? —suelta, luego se suaviza—. No lo sé, estoy con Em y Bella… bien… puedes preguntar tú mismo… sí, ella aún está llamando… ese no es mi trabajo y lo sabes. Lidia con tu mierda.

Cuando cuelga, está rodando los ojos mientras apaga su teléfono.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunta Emmett, mirándola desde el sofá. Rose deja salir un suspiro irritado.

—Sí, Edward solo está… siendo atacado de todos los lados. Estaría más enojada si no me sintiera tan malditamente mal por él. Aun así, quiero estrangularlo.

Mis oídos queman ante la mención de su nombre, mi visión se torna borrosa por solo un momento mientras mi corazón se encoge.

Pero eso es todo.

Las cosas se están poniendo mejor, solo un poco, y apenas y siento las ganas de llorar por él, incluso aunque Rose siga mirándome con una expresión indescifrable.

* * *

"_Lay off me, would ya?_

_(Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?)_

_I'm just trying to take this new skin for a spin_

_(Solo intento sacar de paseo esta nueva piel)_

_Pray for me, would ya?_

_(Reza por mí, ¿quieres?)_

_I'm just nervous 'bout my family filing in_

_(Estoy nerviosa por mi familia haciendo hueco)_

_Ready to wrap me up_

_(Preparados para envolverme)_

_Ready to love me in this new skin I'm filling in_

(Preparados para amarme en esta nueva piel que estoy llenando)".

Jasper se ríe para sí mismo y me hace pausar, dubitativo ante mi más reciente intento para una canción.

—¿Supongo que ya les dijiste a tus padres acerca de Seattle North? —pregunta con una estúpida sonrisa burlona. Rasco nerviosamente mi brazo, dejando que mi guitarra cuelgue alrededor de mis hombros.

Pudo haber sido peor, honestamente. Este domingo pasado hablaron para preguntar qué haría por mi cumpleaños, si quería ir a casa para celebrar. Me mordí el labio y lo consideré. Tengo clase en mi cumpleaños así que de todas formas no podría ir a Forks, y además, después de clase todos íbamos a salir.

Respiré profundamente.

—Yo, um, no puedo. Tengo clase esa noche.

La pausa es insoportable, siento como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por años.

Y luego mi mamá está llorando y papá aún está callado y yo solo estoy… en el infierno.

—Oh, cariño, ¿clase? ¿Así que decidiste darle a la escuela otra oportunidad? —murmura y es vergonzoso lo mucho que esto significa para ella.

—Solo estoy tomando unas cuantas clases, no conseguiré un título o algo así. Un par de cursos de negocios en la universidad comunitaria.

Ante la palabra "negocios" ella lo pierde por completo y mi papá me dice lo orgullosos que están de mí y pregunta si necesito dinero para libros o algo.

—No, yo solo… pensé que querrían saberlo.

E incluso aunque dije que no necesitaba nada, un cheque por doscientos dólares apareció en el correo dos días después, disfrazado como una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

Así que ahora estoy molesta y escribiendo esta canción y Jasper piensa que es gracioso pero no lo es.

Ya no me siento como yo misma, y aunque eso no es necesariamente algo malo, es desconcertante como el demonio. No me molesto en cantarle el resto, bufo y pasamos a la siguiente.

_You will find me right where I fell,_

_(Me encontrarás justo donde caí,)_

_I am a tired woman, next week I will just be 23._

_(Soy una mujer cansada, la siguiente semana tendré solo 23)._

* * *

Le ha tomado a Shelly como cuarenta años descubrir que hay un piso arriba de Ballard Music al que ella tiene acceso por completo. Estoy tratando de tomar notas de nuestro inventario, tratando de descubrir qué ordenes regulares necesitan ser cambiadas y encuentro una puerta detrás de una de las repisas llenas de polvorientos vinilos.

Hago que Jasper y Alice me ayuden a limpiar y mover las repisas, solo lo suficiente para que podamos abrir la puerta y entrar.

—Apuesto que hay como generaciones de arañas ahí dentro —señala Alice.

—Quizá una civilización entera de arañas —añade Jasper.

—¿Y si ya son una civilización más avanzada que nosotros? —jadea ella, luchando contra la risa.

—Abriremos la Caja de Pandora.

—¿Pueden ambos callarse y pasarme mi teléfono?

Alice obedece con una risita, abriendo mi aplicación de linterna y permitiéndome iluminar la rechinante escalera de madera frente a mí.

Y mientras es verdad que encuentro algunas arañas muertas en los escalones, no es tan malo como pudo haber sido. Hay una sola ventana contra la pared principal y puedo ver el Starbucks a través de las capas de polvo y suciedad. El espacio es probablemente de la mitad del tamaño de la tienda, pero está completamente vacío y el piso se siente bastante sólido.

Cuando le pregunto a Shelly sobre él, ella solo se encoge de hombros y dice que realmente nunca pensó en eso.

—¿Qué haríamos con un polvoriento y viejo ático de todas formas? —pregunta, sin quitar la mirada de su revista.

Pienso acerca de un apartamento-estudio que podríamos rentar para ingresos extra, o quizá un espacio de grabación rentable para bandas locales.

Hay tantas jodidas cosas que podríamos hacer con un polvoriento y viejo ático.

* * *

La clase se hace pesada en mi cumpleaños. Me siento sola al fondo como siempre y trato de prestar atención pero es difícil porque las finanzas son jodidamente aburridas y el profesor es de Rumania así que apenas y puedo entenderlo por su marcado acento.

Miro su grueso bigote moverse mientras habla y trato de captar palabras clave pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ir a mi bar favorito y emborracharme con mis amigos.

Definitivamente hago todo lo que puedo para evitar pensar en la persona que quisiera que estuviera ahí, pero definitivamente no lo estará.

Trato de concentrarme en las malas partes de él, las partes que estaban demasiado asustadas y poco dispuestas a conectarse, pero son superadas por las partes buenas. La sensación de su mano en mi muslo, el bajo timbre de su risa, la manera en la que él me veía.

Cuando finalmente nos dejan ir de la clase de finanzas del infierno, he decidido que necesito ponerme muy, muy ebria.

* * *

Nuestro primer error fue empezar con shots dobles de tequila seguidos por otro shot de tequila.

—No lo estoy sintiendo —se queja Alice, girando su limón usado entre sus dedos y mirando anhelante al bar—. ¿Mi tolerancia es muy alta? ¿Bebimos demasiado?

Tomó alrededor de veinte minutos y definitivamente estábamos en camino de estar totalmente ebrios. Em alzó su cerveza para hacer un brindis, todos alzamos nuestros propios vasos de plástico, la cerveza derramándose en nuestras manos.

—Por Bella, la persona más ruda que conozco.

Alice añade:

—La cosa más caliente en la ropa de Luke Dane desde el mismo Luke Dane.

—La mejor maldita compositora del medio —añade Jasper y no puedo decir si estoy riendo o llorando.

—Mi jodida nueva mejor amiga —termina Rose y todos se giran hacia mí como si tuviera que decir algo acerca de mí misma.

Simplemente tomo de mi cerveza.

* * *

Vamos a un bar de karaoke porque Alice y Em insisten en que tiene la canción perfecta para cantarme, balbuceando a través de ruegos y risas.

Me hacen cantar una de mis favoritas de todos los tiempos, así que no estoy molesta cuando subo al escenario y los acordes iniciales de _"What´s My Age Again_" de blink 182 comienzan a sonar.

Ni siquiera necesito mirar la pantalla y solo toma hasta el coro para que Emmett se me una en el escenario mientras gritamos: _"and that´s about the time she walked away from me! Nobody likes you when you´re twenty three!"_ _(¡y en ese momento ella se alejó de mí! ¡Nadie te quiere cuando tienes veintitrés!)._

Estoy sin aliento y riendo y muy ebria y no he sido así de feliz en meses.

Quizá nunca.

Vagamos por las calles, yendo de bar en bar y para cuando llegamos a un food truck, nos llenamos de hamburguesas y papas a la francesa. Rose y yo estamos recargadas contra la otra, gimiendo en satisfacción ante la comida cuando siento su teléfono vibrar y vibrar y vibrar contra mi pierna.

—Oh, mierda —murmura, sacándolo. Solo veo un mensaje de texto, "¿estás viva?", pero sé de quién es.

»Es todo un hermano mayor —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza pero sonriendo mientras escribe de vuelta, "sí, guardián".

Murmuro para reconocer que ha dicho algo, pero no tengo palabras que ofrecerle. Toma mis manos, con demasiada fuerza, y sus ojos tienen dificultades para enfocarse en los míos. Aunque, ella está borrosa sin importar cuantas veces parpadee.

—Sigo diciéndole que hable contigo —dice—. Pero él piensa que lo ha jodido para siempre.

No respondo, sigo parpadeando y parpadeando.

Ella sigue hablando.

»Sé que fue un idiota sin excusa contigo pero, sus padres están pagando por la escuela. No puedes morder la mano que te da de comer, ¿cierto?

Se mete papas a la francesa en la boca, mirándome con seriedad con sus helados ojos azules mientras mastica.

»No ha hablado con ellos desde el festival, si eso significa algo para ti.

Estoy segura que significa muchas cosas para mí, pero mi cerebro está tan difuso y estoy mareada por abrir y cerrar tanto los ojos y el calor se siente en mi pecho pero no sé si es por afecto o dolor o acidez en el estómago.

Ella aprieta mis manos antes de dejarlas ir, poniéndose de pie mientras busca a Emmett.

Sentándome sola en la acera, escuchando la ciudad a mi alrededor, me siento bien. Tengo buenos amigos, quizá tenga un futuro profesional, y soy una malditamente buena música.

Soy una jodidamente buena música.

Me siento ligera, como si pudiera flotar si no fuera por el pesado sentimiento en mi pecho. Puedo culpar al alcohol o a las palabras de Rose o simplemente al hecho de que soy una idiota triste, pero sin importar la causa, le mando un mensaje de texto a Edward.

Nada de mis propias palabras, solo una imagen que tengo guardada en el teléfono del cartel de la fiesta de lanzamiento, el que dice la hora en que estaré en el escenario.

_«Se siente como una invitación»_, pienso cansadamente, y luego me quedo dormida sobre la banqueta.

.

.

.

**canción: 'new skin' de TORRES**

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

**nomorey, Tecupi, miop, vanina iliana, melina, leah de call, pili, keyra100, Lizdayanna, alejandra1987, Vanenaguilar, Gabriela Cullen, Yoliki, MaBel95, Adriu, Tata XOXO, somas, jaureguihoran, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, patymdn, carlita16, saraipineda44, Yani B, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, angryc, Angie Muffin, Katie DB, krisr0405, Kriss21 y los Guest :) **

**Las invito a deja el suyo y nos leemos muy pronto ;) **


	30. Capítulo 30

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

En los días cercanos a la fiesta de lanzamiento, me lleno de llamadas de Jake y Leah pidiéndome ayuda con una variedad de cosas. ¿Puedo recoger las playeras de la imprenta? ¿Mi setlist está terminado? ¿Y si cambian esta canción por la otra? Oh por Dios, ¿es este álbum terrible y van a fracasar y estallar y fracasar?

Es agotador porque solo puedo decirles que son increíbles tantas veces antes de que dejen de creerme.

¿Acaso es así como mis amigos se sienten todo el tiempo acerca de mí?

Mierda.

Recojo las playeras y Jasper y yo repasamos nuestro setlist alrededor de ochocientas jodidas veces y les mando mensajes de texto alentadores tan seguido que siento que necesito buscar la frase "tú puedes" en un diccionario de sinónimos.

También estoy revisando constantemente mi teléfono por una respuesta a mi ebria pseudo invitación, aunque sé que a este punto es inútil. Ni siquiera puedo sentirme avergonzada acerca de no obtener una respuesta. Aproveché mi oportunidad.

—Definitivamente lo recibió —me dice Rose cuando no se está mordiendo el labio en mi cama—. No deja de hacerme preguntas al respecto, definitivamente usa la azul, pero es la misma noche de la recaudación de fondos de la tía Esme para alguna fundación de caridad de una persona rica.

Dejo la playera verde de vuelta en el clóset, alisando la azul en la cama junto a ella. Nunca me he puesto nerviosa acerca de lo que usaré para una presentación, nunca.

Pero quizá él estará ahí así que…

—Ella siempre lo hace ir y pretender ser el hijo cariñoso, pero creo que sigue sin hablar con ella así que supongo que veremos.

Me pongo el maquillaje y luego me lo quito, optando por solo un poco de delineador y dejando mi cabello suelto y enredado y despeinado. El corte de mi playera deja ver el tattoo que Rose me hizo y solo un poco demasiado de los costados del bralette de encaje que Alice insistió en que comprara. Tengo unos jeans usados y estoy considerando un par de botas que tienen solo un poco de tacón más alto de lo que usualmente uso.

—Solo digo, te ves tan bien que sí él no va, _alguien_ querrá llevarte a casa. —Rose ríe, golpeando sugestivamente mi trasero.

* * *

—¿Estás segura que quieres cerrar con esa? —pregunta Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos ante el papel en mis manos.

—Absolutamente —digo, asintiendo. Sé por qué tiene dudas, es nueva. Una de las más nuevas que he escrito en meses y no está completamente seguro de que la hayamos practicado lo suficiente.

La escribí a mitad de la noche, ahora siempre estoy despertando a mitad de la noche, soñando con la boba y hermosa cara de Edward y su estúpida y profunda voz, y me despierto sobresaltada y sosteniendo mi teléfono y solo quiero dormir.

Quiero ser capaz de dejar de pensar en los últimos meses y enfocarme en el ahora, y quizá incluso en el futuro.

Sin embargo, amo esta canción, es definitivamente una de las mejores que he escrito, e incluso si él no viene a este show, tengo esta canción y quizá pueda dejarlo ir.

Estamos en el bar ahora, tomando Bud Light y repasando el setlist y tratando de no estar nerviosos por esta noche. Porque este es como un show de verdad. Vemos a representantes de Duck for Cover correr por todos lados y hablar con bármanes y el dueño del club y Jake continuamente acomodando las cosas en su mesa de mercancía oficial mientras los Reemplazos afinan y vuelven a afinar sus instrumentos.

Trato de asegurarle a Leah mientras se sienta junto a mí que los que compraron boletos son fans, son amigos y familia y gente que los apoya desde siempre.

—Lo sé, pero aun así —dice—, este es como el precedente por el resto de nuestras vidas profesionales.

—Es solo otro show —le digo, aunque mis propias expectativas de esta noche lo hacen sentir como una mentira.

* * *

Veo a Rose recargarse contra Emmett mientras esperamos que las luces se apaguen. Cuando me ve, se encoge de hombros y mira hacia otro lado.

Él no está aquí.

Las luces se atenúan y no puedo entristecerme, tengo que salir a ese escenario y energizar a la audiencia y ponerla lista para que enloquezcan por mis amigos y su trabajo duro.

Puedo, sin embargo, estar enojada.

Iniciamos el set, más que nada compuesto de canciones que escribí cuando aún estaba con Mike y estábamos peleando todo el tiempo. Incluyo una de las canciones tipo "jódete" que escribí para Edward solo en caso de que estuviera aquí porque, que se joda.

Pero el enojo se va mientras el setlist progresa y tocamos una canción más gentil, aún divertida, aún rockera, pero no es de enojo. Es casi… como si lo pidiera, lo rogara.

"_It´s been a while since I´ve seen you,_

_(Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi,)_

_gotta pull our shit together_

_(tenemos que arreglar nuestras mierdas.)_

_Hey, remember that time that we slept together?_

_(Oye, ¿recuerdas esa vez que dormimos juntos?)_

_And we just slept and your best friend had a go at me,_

_(Y solo dormimos y tu mejor amiga se enojó conmigo,)_

_I don´t hold that against her._

_(No le guardo rencor por eso)._

Rose alza su vaso hacia mí en la audiencia, sonriendo con tristeza porque aún no lo ha visto.

El coro inicia, _let´s go out and have fun tonight (salgamos y divirtámonos esta noche), let´s go and get drunk tonight (vamos y embriaguémonos esta noche),_ porque daría todo por volver a esas primeras semanas.

Para cuando llegamos a la última canción estoy llena de emociones. No sé si voy a gritar o llorar o patear o correr pero me las arreglo para mantenerme en una sola pieza y murmurar en el micrófono que "si estás aquí, esta canción es para ti".

Comienza suavemente, la guitarra gradualmente se vuelve más fuerte y rasgueo y odio lo temblorosa que suena mi voz cuando canto, _two a.m or something, (dos de la mañana o algo así), and the past won´t leave the present alone (y el pasado no deja solo al presente), leave me alone (déjame sola)._

Mientras la canción sigue, yo también, mi garganta está ardiendo por cantar y gritar y el dolor es bienvenido mientras sigo cantando.

"_And although I never listen,_

_(Y aunque nunca escucho,)_

_Your voice is loud in my, my goddamn head boy,_

_(Tu voz suena demasiado fuerte en mi maldita cabeza, chico,)_

_All the other animals are laughing at me and you._

_(Todos los demás animales se ríen de nosotros dos)._

La audiencia está cautivada, mirando y asintiendo y por una vez, desearía que no lo estuvieran. Esto se siente demasiado personal y no puedo evitar pensar que he cometido un error al hacer esto.

"_Can´t escape this perspective,_

_(No puedo escapar de esta perspectiva,)_

_Or the mark that was left on me,_

_(O la marca que esto ha dejado en mí,)_

_Damaged goods for the world to see,_

_(Dañados para que el mundo lo vea,)_

_They walk straight past and away from me._

_(Me pasan de largo y se alejan de mí)._

La siguiente parte es repetitiva y lastima mi voz porque me vuelvo progresivamente más fuerte, progresivamente entro más en la canción porque, _"I know I´m lucky this makes me feel better." (Sé que soy afortunada porque esto me hace sentir mejor)._

Porque lo hace, hay una catarsis en hacer esto. La gente usualmente no puede gritar sus pensamientos e inseguridades y demonios a una audiencia de personas mientras ellos escuchan.

"_This makes me feel animal and real."_

_(Eso me hace sentir animal y real)._

Miro a mis amigos, necesitando esa última aseguración de que están aquí y que me quieren y que todo estará bien.

Pero ellos se han ido.

En su lugar, en ropa gris de hospital, está Edward.

Contengo el aliento y mis ojos pican y él está aquí.

Y francamente, se ve como mierda, incluso bajo esta luz tenue. Su cabello está demasiado largo otra vez y estoy segura de que sus ojos están enmarcados por círculos oscuros y él luce perdido y encontrado y desesperado y esperanzado todo a la vez.

Trato de mantener mi voz firme pero casi estoy gritando las líneas que faltan de la canción hacia él.

"_2 a.m. came around,_

_(Ya son las dos de la mañana,)_

_Smother the pain with sound,_

_(Ahoga el dolor con sonido,)_

_Or it just bringing you down?_

_(¿O solo te está molestando?)_

_Let´s talk about saving face!_

_(¡Hablemos de evitar la humillación!)_

_Let´s talk about putting me in my place!_

_(¡Hablemos de ponerme en mi lugar!)_

_Come out and then walk away,_

_(Sal y luego vete,)_

_Walk away,_

_(Vete,)_

_Walk away, _

_(Vete,)_

_Walk away,_

_(Vete,)_

Estoy llorando y mi voz tiembla pero me las arreglo para decir la última línea, _"as long as you came" (siempre y cuando vinieras)._

La audiencia no tiene ni la más jodida idea de qué hacer con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, yo tampoco. Solo desconecto mi guitarra y salgo del escenario, encontrando a Jake y Leah esperando a un costado.

—Eso fue… —comienza Jake, estudiando mi rostro—. Jodidamente increíble.

Jasper está detrás de mí en un instante, diciéndome que vaya a calmarme, que él recogerá el resto del equipo y camino sin emociones a la puerta del costado hacia el frío aire, tratando de descifrar qué le diré al hombre en la audiencia que jodidamente se presentó.

Pero Edward está esperando por mí afuera, recargado contra la pared de ladrillo del edifico hasta que aparezco y él está frente a mí y me doy cuenta de que él, también, ha estado llorando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canciones: 'let´s go out' de alex haley**

**'animal and real' de camp cope**

* * *

**:O **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

**vanina iliana, melina, leah de call, pili, freedom2604, somas, alejandra1987, Gabriela Cullen, Vanenaguilar, Tecupi, Adriu, Katie DB, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Techu, tulgarita, carlita16, miop, krisr0405, Maryluna, saraipineda44, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, angryc, patymdn y Kriss21.**

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos el lunes ;) **


	31. Capítulo 31

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Cuando dice mi nombre, temo que las lágrimas empiecen de nuevo, solo por el puro alivio de escucharlo decir "Bella".

Da un paso tentativo hacia mí, luciendo como si le tomara todo dentro de él no cerrar la distancia por completo y no puedo decidir si quiero que lo haga o no.

Porque él realmente lastimó mis malditos sentimientos.

—Viniste —digo con voz entrecortada. Él traga con fuerza.

—Lamento mucho llegar tarde. Vine directo del hospital. Se supone que saldría a las seis pero necesitaban que me quedara. Escuché las últimas canciones y Dios, había extrañado verte en el escenario.

Da un paso hacia delante otra vez y hacia la luz que cuelga encima de la puerta, y realmente puedo verlo por primera vez en meses.

Luce mayor, no de un mal modo, pero puedo ver que está exhausto. Los círculos oscuros están bajo sus ojos y una barba comienza a cubrir su mandíbula. También tiene una línea entre sus cejas, como si hubiera fruncido tanto el ceño que está comenzando a quedarse. Su cabello no solo está más largo, sino más despeinado, sus manos pasaron por ahí demasiadas veces.

—Luces terrible —suelto porque si no digo algo ahora, quizá haga algo estúpido como besarlo.

Él se ríe.

—Entre el hospital y… todo esto… dormir no es una opción.

—Un corte de cabello tampoco —murmuro y antes de poder detenerme, mis dedos están moviendo el cabello de sus ojos, acariciando suavemente su frente. Sus ojos cerrados y él deja salir un tembloroso respiro.

—Lo siento —susurra—. Lo siento, tanto, tanto. Sé que no merezco perdón o alguna clase de segunda oportunidad pero solo quiero que sepas que lo siento y que tenías razón, acerca de todo.

Me recargo contra la pared para controlarme porque él se está disculpando.

—Debí haberte dejado entrar, yo… cuando cené con Tanya… y todos esos raros momentos antes, perdí un paciente.

Dejo salir un suspiro.

—Mierda, Edward, lo siento mucho.

Me siento terrible y culpable pero él sonríe.

—Debí haber acudido a ti, tú lo habrías comprendido. Odio trabajar en un ambiente tan funesto, odio lo seguido que los niños mueren y algunas veces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Yo… todos estaban diciendo que lo superara, que sucede y solo...

—Alguien murió —interrumpo—. Tienes permitido estar triste por eso, por Dios.

Él se recarga en la pared junto a mí y dice:

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, puedo escuchar la música desde adentro sonando con fuerza por las bocinas. Probablemente tengo veinte minutos antes de que Jake y Leah entren.

—No he hablado con ellas… con mi mamá o Tanya —continúa—. Tenías razón acerca de eso, también. Después de que te fuiste, volví con ellas y estaban diciendo estas cosas horribles y… tú eres mucho mejor que eso. Que ellas. Así que, me fui, también. Fue difícil, crecer siendo hijo único, tuve demasiada atención de su parte y con ellos pagando por la escuela… odio estar financieramente atado a ellos. Por eso conseguí ese trabajo en Starbucks. No me importa si ellos me dejan sin dinero por completo, puedo conseguir préstamos o lo que sea. Sé que realmente no importa, pero solo quería que lo supieras.

—Es como si me hubieras eliminado a mí también —digo y casi es un suspiro—. Han pasado meses.

—Tú fuiste la que te marchaste… supongo que pensé que necesitaba darte tu espacio y esperar a que estuvieras lista, pero un par de días se convirtieron en semanas y pensé que realmente habías terminado conmigo. No te hubiera culpado. Pero luego me mandaste ese mensaje y… comencé a pensar que quizá las cosas no eran completamente imposibles. —Él duda y se gira hacia mí antes de preguntar—: ¿Lo son? ¿Completamente imposibles?

Mi corazón late ante el suave tenor de su voz y apenas me las arreglo para susurrar:

—No lo sé.

Porque no lo hago.

No puedo seguir jugando juegos y aferrándome a un sueño de que algún día él me dará lo que quiero: ser más de lo que somos, ser tratada como debería.

Sus labios se fruncen y asiente una vez, su mandíbula tensa. Determinada.

—Quiero probarte que he cambiado, eres… eres tan importante para mí, Bella. Cuando estoy contigo siento como si pudiera jodidamente respirar. Y lamento haber estado tan metido en mi propia mierda para siquiera ver eso, para no darte lo que te mereces, todo el maldito mundo.

Sacudo la cabeza.

—No necesito el mundo. Solo necesitaba que me vieras como algo más que un escape. No puedo hacerlo sin compromisos, no contigo.

—Sé eso ahora. Lo hago. Y pasaré el resto de mi vida probándotelo, si me dejas.

—Quizá —digo, aunque él puede verme luchando contra la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

Cuando toma mi mano, ambos dejamos salir temblorosos suspiros. Su palma es tan cálida contra la mía y el dolor de extrañarlo y la ausencia salen a la superficie. Pensé que todo dolía demasiado antes, pero no tenía ni idea. Porque por este pequeño momento, no lo siento. Él está aquí, y está sosteniendo mi mano y todo lo que puedo escuchar es música amortiguada y su respiración.

* * *

Le digo que tengo que volver a entrar, que tengo que ver a Jake y Leah y apoyarlos y él asiente, diciendo:

—Oh, sí, lo entiendo completamente. —Pero duda cuando comienzo a entrar.

Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla antes de preguntar:

—¿Quieres pararte junto a mí?

Su sonrisa divide su rostro en dos y de repente me siento tímida mientras él me sigue adentro.

Difícilmente puedo concentrarme en su set, sé que es bueno y los animo en los momentos adecuados, pero Edward está parado junto a mí por primera vez en meses y no puedo dejar de mirarlo. No creo que él pueda dejar de mirarme tampoco.

Mantenemos nuestra distancia, sin tocarnos, sin importar lo mucho que quiera hacerlo, tengo miedo y nos deslizamos a un incómodo baile de querer estar cerca, pero sabiendo que no debemos.

Porque demasiado ha cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, incluidos nosotros, y mezclado con toda su familiaridad, se siente como si lo estuviera conociendo de nuevo.

Quizá eso sea una cosa buena.

Cuando el set termina y las luces se encienden y la audiencia comienza a dispersarse, nos quedamos en nuestro sitio, sin hablar, no estando seguros de qué hacer, ¿nos llamamos más tarde? ¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿Qué somos ahora?

Edward pregunta tentativamente:

—¿Quieres ir por pizza?

Y podría reír o llorar pero solo digo:

—Sí, realmente quiero.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro? **

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su opinión en su review:**

**freedom2604, Liz Vidal, Tecupi, Vanenaguilar, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, jaureguihoran, Nelva Robsten, tulgarita, miop, Gabriela Cullen, somas, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, krisr0405, melina, Pili, EmmaBe, Yani B, alejandra1987, carlita16, Adriu, Katie DB, Kriss21, angryc, patymdn, Tata XOXO, Yoliki y los Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar su review y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	32. Capítulo 32

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Vamos a la misma pizzería que fuimos la primera vez que realmente salimos juntos, la que está cerca de su apartamento. No tomamos el autobús o su auto o algo, solo caminamos juntos en un silencio relativamente cómodo.

Quiero enviarle un mensaje a Alice o Em y decirles en dónde estoy, pero Alice ya me ha enviado uno: _cuídate, hablaremos cuando llegues a casa._

No puedo evitar reír. Es tan chismosa pero tiene buenas intenciones. Edward me mira de reojo.

—Solo es Alice siendo Alice —explico, encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa. Él casi hace una mueca.

—Quiere matarme —dice.

—Definitivamente. Me sorprende que Emmett no lo haya hecho.

Edward se estremece pero se ríe.

—Solo porque Rose no lo deja.

Me gusta pensar en mis amigos defendiéndome, estando de mi lado, y la calidez se extiende por mi pecho.

Cuando nos sentamos en un gabinete y comenzamos a ver el menú, me sorprende lo fácil que esto es de nuevo, lo cómodo que se siente.

Me pregunto si él alguna vez ha estado enamorado.

Me pregunta acerca de la escuela.

—Rose mencionó que estabas tomando algunas clases —explica. Asiento, cerrando mi menú.

—Shelly quiere que aprenda más acerca de todo lo que ella hace antes de que… me ceda Ballard.

Cierra su menú, sonriendo enormemente y sus ojos brillando.

—Oh, Bella, eso es genial. Estoy tan feliz por ti. ¿Qué clases estás tomando? ¿Te están gustando?

Está tan interesado en escuchar todo acerca de mis pequeñas aventuras en la universidad comunitaria, es difícil imaginarlo como alguien que piensa que es mejor que yo.

Y me doy cuenta de que él realmente pensó eso: que esto nunca fue acerca de mí. Sus problemas eran suyos y solamente suyos, pero sucedía lo mismo con los míos.

Dejo de hablar del marcado acento de mi profesor de finanzas y en su lugar le digo:

—Tenías razón acerca de mí, también. Yo… yo necesitaba una llamada de atención.

No logra responder, solo me mira con los ojos tristes mientras la mesera toma nuestra orden.

* * *

—Y… —dice Alice literalmente tan pronto como pongo un pie dentro de la casa. Está sentada en el sofá, esperándome, mientras Jasper ronca suavemente junto a ella—. ¿Rogó y pidió por tu perdón?

—Alice —suspiro, sentándome en el suelo junto a ella—. _Sí_ se disculpó. Demasiado.

—Hmph.

—No es malo, él solo… tenía ciertas cosas en las que tenía que trabajar. Ambos las teníamos.

Ella no luce completamente convencida, pero sé que tengo razón. Se me ocurre entonces que quizá nosotros solo, nos conocimos en el momento equivocado o algo.

Que quizá como éramos, no habríamos funcionado… y quizá solo necesitábamos un empujón en la dirección correcta.

Mi corazón late con fuerza de siquiera imaginar que Edward me encuentre como alguien por quien vale la pena cambiar, de esperar por mí mientras cambio por él. Trato de imaginarme antes de este momento, más asustada e insegura que nunca, no estando en la escuela y no yendo detrás de lo que quiero. Me siento _bien_ y espero que él sienta lo mismo.

—Ya lo veremos —murmura Alice.

Supongo que lo haremos.

* * *

Nos vemos en lugares neutrales.

La pizzería.

Ballard Music.

El comedor del hospital.

Redescubrimos al otro, compartimos más y hablamos más y no nos besamos.

No tenemos sexo en su cama y él no pasa la noche en mi habitación. Todas las pequeñas cosas que dejó en mi cómoda están acumulando polvo, sin tocarse.

Nos sentamos frente a frente en gabinetes de restaurantes y él me pregunta acerca de la escuela y me cuenta acerca de sus días, acerca de cómo son los niños. Me cuenta las cosas graciosas que le dicen mientras va detrás de los doctores y suavemente menciona cuando las cosas se encaminan a lo peor.

Cuando él viene a Ballard en sus días libres, le muestro todos los cambios que quiero hacer, los pisos, el espacio arriba, y él escucha con atención, como si estuviera disfrutando cada sonido que hago, sin importar lo trivial que sea.

Lo encuentro para almorzar algunos días cuando él puede, y trato de no babear ante la visión de él en su ropa de hospital y con un estetoscopio al cuello mientras me compra un sándwich. Toma mi mano cuando me encamina al lobby y me presenta con todos los que lo saludan en el camino.

Los días que nos vemos y los días en los que no lo hacemos, siempre me manda mensajes antes de irse a dormir, dejándome saber que a pesar de todo, él aún sigue pensando en mí.

Antes de irme a dormir, escribo más canciones para, algún día, dejarle saber lo mismo.

* * *

Tenemos la Noche de Trivia tres semanas antes de Halloween, pero Alice insiste de todas formas que todos se disfracen.

—No tengo un disfraz aún —se queja Emmett cuando ella lo anuncia. Alice rueda los ojos.

—No un disfraz de verdad. Uno divertido. Algo simple.

Ella usa un vestido rojo y colorea su cabello de verde. Una fresa.

Em usa un jersey de fútbol y mira sin vergüenza a Rose en su vestuario a la Tom Cruise en Negocios Arriesgados. Jasper, como siempre, se viste de la misma forma e insiste en que está vestido como Kurt Cobain. Edward viene directo del hospital y se queda con la misma ropa, burlándose de mi disfraz: un traje completo para niños de Power Ranger azul que debió haber pertenecido a un niño jodidamente grande. Dos dólares en Goodwill.

Edward mira mi trasero mientras busco en la caja de Trivia.

Se sonroja cuando lo descubro.

Decido que esta noche es la noche en la que el sexo debería ser discutido de nuevo.

* * *

—¡Anthony Michael Hall no es el niño de _Vacation_! ¡Es el tipo de _The Big Bang Theory!_

—¡Joder, no, _no_ lo es!

Em y Jasper están tan ebrios que les toma cinco minutos descubrir que están hablando de dos diferentes películas llamadas _Vacation._

Rose los mira, divertida, como siempre, tomando de su whisky y sidra mientras Alice frenéticamente remueve los objetos tirados en el suelo para encontrar el dado que Emmett arrojó. Edward está sentado en el suelo entre mis piernas, su cabeza se recarga en mi muslo. Creo que se está quedando dormido, es pasada la medianoche, temprano para nuestros estándares, pero sé que ha estado despierto desde las seis.

—Vamos —digo en su oído, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras los otros se gritan entre sí y ayudan a Alice a buscar.

Me sigue por las escaleras, su mano soltando la mía y pasando lentamente por mi muslo cubierto de licra. Me hace estremecer.

En mi habitación, duda ante la cómoda, viendo una de sus playeras colgar del cajón superior antes de que sus ojos caigan sobre mi cuaderno.

—Este es diferente del que tenías —dice en voz baja. Me encojo de hombros, sentándome al borde de la cama.

—Lo llené, tuve que conseguir uno nuevo. —Asiente, los labios tensos mientras ve la cubierta sin arrugas.

—Convencí a Emmett para que me enviara el enlace de tu vieja página en bandcamp —admite—. Extrañaba demasiado tu voz, la escuché prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Me sonrojo, tratando de recordar qué canciones estaban en esa página que dejé de usar hace _años._ Él se mueve hacia la cama, pero se queda junto a la guitarra acústica de la esquina, cubierta de calcomanías.

—¿Podrías, um, tocar algo para mí? ¿Algo nuevo?

Luce tan nervioso, como si esta fuera su manera de preguntarme: _¿cómo lo estoy haciendo? ¿Me estoy probando a mí mismo siquiera?_ Él sabe que soy mejor expresándome a través de una canción, que soy más honesta y eso me llena de calidez porque él me _conoce_.

Me muerdo el labio, pero sé qué canción tocar. Él me pasa la guitarra y se acomoda entre mis almohadas mientras yo me aseguro de que esté afinada, sus ojos nunca me dejan. Cierro los ojos para dejar de temblar bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

Es una canción tan suave, e incluso cuando rasgueo, aún puedo escuchar los ligeros ruidos de las voces abajo.

"_We all sold weed for a while,_

_(Todos vendimos hierba por un tiempo,)_

_and we've all made our mother cry_

_(y todo hemos hecho llorar a nuestras madres,)_

_it's a habit that I've finally broken_

_(es un hábito que finalmente he roto,)_

_at this point in my life._

_(en este punto de mi vida)._

_Now I´m kinda getting by, _

_(Ahora estoy sobrellevándolo,)_

_and I'd rather be at home with you than anywhere else._

_(y preferiría estar en casa contigo más que en cualquier otro lado)._

_And now I'm turning onto your street,_

_(Y ahora estoy dando vuelta en tu calle,)_

_now I love you like you never hurt me._

_(ahora te amo como si nunca me hubieras lastimado)._

_The planet took a real sharp turn_

_(El planeta dio un gran giro)_

_before all that space in between_

_(antes de todo ese espacio en el medio.)_

_So, I wrote you this song,_

_(Así que te escribí esta canción,)_

_it probably isn't as good as all the other sad ones…_

_(probablemente no sea tan buena como todas las otras tristes…)"._

Me sonrojo ante la palabra _amor_ y cierro los ojos y los aprieto con fuerza por la vergüenza. _Amor_ fue la única palabra en la que pude pensar… era la más cercana a… _te respeto, te admiro, te extraño, te quiero, nunca dejo de pensar en ti._

Quizá eso es lo que la palabra significa, de todas formas.

"_And for all the things I've seen,_

_(Y por todas las cosas que he visto,)_

_there's still some wounds that I need to clean._

_(aún hay algunas heridas que necesito limpiar)._

_But let's move far away from here,_

_(Pero mudémonos muy lejos de aquí,)_

_if I ever get my degree._

_(si algún día consigo mi diploma)._

_And we'll live happily,_

_(Y viviremos felices,)_

_get some rescue dogs in a house by the sea,_

_(conseguiremos unos perros rescatados en una casa junto al mar,)_

_and I promise I'll take care of you,_

_(y te prometo que cuidaré de ti,)_

_if you promise to let me._

_(si prometes que me lo permitirás)."_

Se queda en silencio cuando termino y tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hago, él se está estirando por mí y bajo la guitarra al suelo y sus manos están en mi cabello.

Cuando me besa, el mundo termina y comienza de nuevo.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**jupy, Maryluna, miop, Yani B, Gabriela Cullen, Adriu, Liz Vidal, tulgarita, Tecupi, Katie DB, Kriss21, Nelva Robsten, Lady Grigori, carlita16, dushakis, Vanenaguilar, Vanina iliana, Lizdayanna, somas, krisr0405, alejandra1987, piligm, Tata XOXO, saraipineda44, Yoliki, patymdn, MaBel95, angryc y el Guest :) **

**No olviden dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	33. Capítulo 33

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Los exámenes de medio trimestre se aproximan y maldita sea, estoy estudiando.

Demasiado.

En mi descanso en la tienda, antes de ir a la cama, mientras Edward presiona su boca en mi cuello y me pide que tome un descanso.

No sé qué me pasa.

Probablemente se deba al hecho de que Shelly ya está hablando acerca de sus planes de mudarse a Florida.

Abiertamente.

Frente a todos.

Como, tictac, perra, tienes un límite de tiempo para arreglar tu vida.

No dice eso, pero está implícito.

Así que, estudio.

* * *

En sus días libres, Edward me ayuda a limpiar el segundo piso de la tienda. Escuchamos música y barremos y limpiamos y grito mientras él mata arañas.

Limpiamos las capas de polvo y mugre de las ventanas y el espacio obtiene una cantidad decente de luz.

—¿Qué harás con él? —me pregunta un día mientras nos sentamos en el suelo del recién limpiado piso, mirando al cielo a través de las recién limpiadas ventanas.

—No lo sé —le digo—. Estaba pensando en rentarlo como un apartamento, pero no hay una entrada exterior.

Él considera eso, pero termina diciendo:

—Deberías usarlo para tus shows.

—¿Shows?

—Sí, los que querías hacer, como esos Tiny Desk shows —continúa él.

Dios, le mencioné eso hace _años._

—Podrías insonorizarlo, jugar con la acústica, solo es algo para que lo pienses.

Él está diciendo todo esto y mi cerebro solo piensa constantemente _amor, amor, amor, amor, amor._

* * *

Halloween es sin duda uno de mis días favoritos, uno en el que a pesar de que Edward trabaja, voy al hospital y ayudo a otros voluntarios a dar dulces mientras los niños piden dulces desde sus camas o en los pasillos. Lo miro interactuar con cada uno de ellos, la gentileza de su sonrisa y la manera en la que ellos parecen brillar de alegría cuando él les da su atención. Tiene un sombrero de pirata y un loro falso en su hombro junto con su usual ropa de hospital y él me señala cuando está con los niños, guiñándome el ojo cuando lo hace.

Ellos sonríen, viniendo conmigo por dulces y preguntando si el doctor Cullen es en realidad mi novio y no solo mi amigo como él dice.

Tartamudeo y me río y _Dios_, ¿_él_ es mi novio?

Cuando la diversión termina, él toma su pequeño descanso en su auto, presionado contra mí con su boca caliente en mi piel mientras parloteo acerca de los niños y él solo hace ruidos de reconocimiento, el sonido vibrando contra mi piel.

—Lamento haberles mentido —murmura, sonriendo. Alzo su rostro, al nivel del mío, confundida—. Solo les dije que eres mi amiga porque es más sencillo.

—¿Acaso _no_ soy tu amiga? —Finjo ofensa, separándome de él. Él ríe y siento el sonido contra mí.

—Eres mucho más.

* * *

Terminamos en un bar cerca de la universidad con todos los demás más tarde, entre un montón de universitarios disfrazados. Nos emborrachamos demasiado y bailamos demasiado y fumo dos cigarros y un porro con Jasper mientras Edward no está mirando porque es un doctor y lo desaprobaría. Él frunce el ceño cuando me besa porque no le ofrecí una calada.

Cuando nuestras cabezas comienzan a doler y nuestro estado comienza a disminuir hasta ser una lenta somnolencia, volvemos a su casa, duchándonos para sacar la suciedad de la noche de nosotros antes de que eso se transforme en jadeos y ser presionada contra los azulejos del baño. Él deja un vaso de agua y Tylenol en la cómoda y me da una de sus playeras antes de caer en la cama junto a mí, su brazo encima de mi costado, donde se queda hasta la mañana.

* * *

Las primeras semanas de noviembre son más ocupadas de lo que alguna vez pensé posible. Shelly anuncia que pasará las próximas festividades en Florida con su hijo y que se irá por un mes. Me dice una tarde que no puede esperar para estar en el calor y el sol, señalando al triste cielo gris de afuera.

Me preparo para las ventas de las fiestas, revisando nuestro viejo y nuevo inventario, haciendo notas de precios y ofertas y lo que podríamos hacer con las ganancias. Continúo limpiando el área de arriba, aunque a este punto está tan limpia que no hay nada más que hacerle excepto… usarla.

Hago listas de presupuesto con Alice y ensayo con Jasper para algunos próximos shows locales que tenemos, y tengo el suficiente dinero para comenzar a comprar algunos modestos regalos de Navidad.

Mi mamá llama los domingos y hablamos de mis clases y mis planes para la tienda y Acción de Gracias y mi papá menciona que les gustaría visitarnos a Em y a mí alguna vez en Seattle, algo que nunca han hecho antes.

Rose me da más tatuajes, cada uno más elaborado que el anterior mientras ella gana más habilidad y pronto mi bíceps es casi una media manga de líneas negras.

Paso un montón de tiempo en silencio en la cocina de Edward durante mis días libres, mientras él y Rose están en el trabajo. Puedo extender mis notas y papeles en la mesa, el radio es el único ruido para mantenerme concentrada. Cuando él llega a casa, hablamos sobre nuestros días y hacemos la cena juntos y es demasiado doméstico y no algo que alguna vez pensé que querría.

Comer salsa de tomate enlatada y pasta pasada con él me hace pensar que lo es.

Casi es Acción de Gracias cuando finalmente estoy haciendo planes para reemplazar el piso en Ballard. Tengo fotografías y muestras de linóleo frente a mí, mordiéndome el pulgar mientras los Strokes suenan suavemente en el radio.

Edward debería estar en casa pronto pero tengo planes de cenar con Alice, así que no estoy segura de si nos cruzaremos o no, aunque le ordené comida a domicilio. Usualmente está muy cansado después de su recientemente asignado turno de los domingos.

Hay un golpe en la puerta, y me levanto para abrirla, lista para bromear con él.

—¿Es esta una nueva forma de role-play...?

Mis palabras se detienen porque Edward no está tratando de jugar algo sexy conmigo. Esme Cullen está en las escaleras de la entrada, luciendo insegura y más que un poco sorprendida de verme.

Quiero cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que hace aquí. Edward no ha hablado con ella desde julio.

Nos miramos, estudiándonos la una a la otra, ella con su abrigo ligeramente húmedo por la lluvia y su labial perfectamente aplicado. Yo con la playera de Edward y el cabello recogido desordenadamente.

Ella se aclara la garganta y pregunta de forma entrecortada:

—¿Está mi hijo aquí?

Su voz en realidad tiembla y traga con dureza cuando termina de hablar.

Está nerviosa.

—Um, trabaja hoy. Debería estar de vuelta pronto.

Hace una mueca mientras la lluvia comienza de nuevo.

—¿Sería… te molestaría si lo espero adentro?

No sé qué hacer. No es mi casa, no es mi madre, y no sé si Edward realmente quiera verla.

Pero si lo hace, no quiero ser la que la echó afuera.

Entro, dejándola pasar a la cálida sala de estar. No ofrezco tomar su abrigo o algo, solo vuelvo a la cocina y trato de actuar relajada, como si no fuera un desastre total por su presencia.

La miro de reojo mientras ella pasea por la sala, quedándose junto a la pared cerca de la ventana.

Sé lo que está ahí, un collage de polaroids de Halloween. Todos nosotros afuera de la casa. Rose y Emmett peleando juguetonamente por algo. Rose y yo enseñando los músculos junto a un tipo vestido como Popeye. Edward alzándome en el aire mientras grito de la sorpresa. Yo a su lado, tratando de robar su bebida mientras él no está mirando. Su sonrisa es tan grande en cada una de ellas, encendida y ebria y tan, tan feliz.

Camina por lo que puede ver de su vida, los libros en las repisas, el pequeño teclado junto a mi vieja guitarra acústica en la esquina.

Cuando me alcanza en la cocina, su curiosidad puede más e inspecciona la mesa, mis opciones para el piso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta tentativamente, sus ojos pasando por mis notas del presupuesto desde una distancia segura.

—Estoy analizando conseguir un nuevo piso para la tienda, nuestro piso viejo está tan usado y sé que estas cosas cosméticas no son súper importantes pero...

—Pero le añade un poco más de vida de vuelta —termina ella y nos miramos como si ninguna pudiera creer que _ella_ entienda algo que _yo_ estoy haciendo.

Mira las muestras de nuevo y dice:

»Te recomiendo la marca Diamond, sus productos están hechos para las grandes masas.

—Oh, um, es bueno saberlo. Gracias.

Ella asiente, y reviso mi reloj.

—Mierda, se me hizo tarde —murmuro para mí y comienzo a meter las cosas en mi bolsa. Esme retrocede, inspeccionando el resto de la cocina. Estoy estirándome hacia la puerta cuando se abre, Edward entrando, sacudiéndose la lluvia de su cabello.

—Oh que bien, sigues aquí —dice cuando me ve, atrayéndome hacia él antes de que pueda mencionar el elefante en la otra habitación. Su beso es suave y rápido y está diciéndome que una de sus pacientes se fue a casa hoy—. ¿Recuerdas a Bree? ¿La niña que se quedó en cama en Halloween? Sus exámenes post-quirúrgicos fueron fantásticos, su mamá estaba tan feliz, Bella, ojalá lo hubieras visto.

Su sonrisa lo es todo, suficiente como para hacerme olvidar acerca de su madre o el hecho de que Alice estará enojada cuando está esperando en la mesa por mí, solo quiero decirle que me diga más acerca de lo que lo hizo feliz hoy.

Pero se congela, su mirada fija por encima de mi hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz es dura. Cautelosa.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar —dice Esme—. Bella me dejó entrar.

Él me mira para confirmarlo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Solo puedo encogerme de hombros.

—Voy a cenar, pero hay comida china en la cocina —le digo. Más suavemente, añado—: Habla con ella, o no, solo quería darte la opción.

Presiona sus labios con los míos otra vez, su expresión es más cansada que otra cosa ahora.

—¿Vas a volver más tarde? —pregunta.

—Solo si quieres que lo haga —digo y él sonríe.

—Siempre quiero que lo hagas.

Le digo en voz baja: "buena suerte", y me deslizo hacia afuera, poniéndome mi abrigo y dirigiéndome al restaurante, la ansiedad que sentí por su mamá estando aquí es aplastada por un sentimiento que solamente puede, realmente, ser amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción del capítulo pasado: 'the omen' de camp cope**

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review:**

**EmmaBe, Pili, Yani B, MariePrewettMellark, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, krisr0405, Adriu, somas, FerHerrera, patymdn, Gabriela Cullen, Katie DB, tulgarita, Maryluna, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, angryc y los Guest :)**

**Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto ;) **


	34. Capítulo 34

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

Alice está esperando en la mesa del fondo, tamborileando con sus uñas en la mesa y luciendo molesta.

Conmigo.

—Lo sé, lamento llegar tarde —digo—. Pero no adivinarás lo que acaba de pasar.

Mientras me explico, su molestia desaparece, sus ganas de querer saber el chisme y el drama toman su lugar.

—Bueno, mierda —dice simplemente cuando termino y estoy tomando un sorbo de mi recién llegada cerveza—. O volverás a un baño de sangre o al viejo niñito de mamá.

Quiero rodar los ojos.

—Debe haber un punto medio —murmuro y creo que lo habrá.

Espero que lo haya.

Cambiamos de tema, hablando acerca de nuestros próximos planes para Acción de Gracias. Alice se irá con Jasper para pasar la Navidad con su familia en Texas, así que pasarán esta festividad en Portland con el papá y la madrastra de Alice. Hablamos acerca de cómo Rose vendrá con Em y conmigo a Forks, bendita sea, aunque Em está encantado de no tener que lidiar con sus padres solo.

A diferencia de mí.

Se me ocurre que nunca le pregunté a Edward si tenía el día libre o cuáles eran sus planes. Nunca surgió el tema.

¿Debería invitarlo a casa?

Mi mamá tendría el mejor día de su vida, maravillándose por el hecho de que es un doctor mientras mi papá limpia su colección de armas a plena vista, sonrojado.

No gracias.

Alice menciona postularse para varios empleos de estilista en algunos salones para gente rica y me pregunto en voz alta cómo haré las cosas de finanzas que ella hace cuando se vaya.

—Cállate, hallarás una forma —se ríe y sus ojos caen hacia su copa de vino. Su sonrisa se torna agridulce mientras dice—: Dios, somos como, básicamente adultas ahora. Y no apestamos por completo en ello.

Finjo un escalofrío y le lanzo una seria, pero de broma, mirada.

—Ugh, no me lo recuerdes.

* * *

Edward está sentado en el sofá cuando regreso, la televisión reproduce bajito The Food Network, las luces apagadas.

Luce… cansado. Cansado y algo sereno.

—Hola —digo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Alza la mirada, una lenta sonrisa es dirigida hacia mí—. ¿Cómo salió todo?

Espera a que me quite los zapatos y me acomode junto a él antes de responder.

—Bastante bien, de hecho.

—¿Sí? —No fue un baño de sangre, entonces. Espero que tampoco sea la otra opción.

—Sí, hablamos por un largo rato. Creo que ella comienza a entenderlo.

Lo miro, esperando para que elabore más, su sonrisa aún es suave.

—Que no estaba feliz viviendo la vida que ella quería que tuviera. Que soy feliz ahora. Contigo, especialmente. Dijo que nunca me había visto sonreír como en esas fotos y que me extrañaba.

Mi corazón salta y se aprieta en mi pecho y dejo salir un respiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Él suspira, acercándome más. Mi total y pleno alivio lo lastima, puedo sentirlo en la forma en la que presiona sus labios contra mi cabello.

* * *

Estoy nerviosa acerca de enfrentar Acción de Gracias con mis padres sin Em como amortiguador. Lo veo a él y a Rose seguir el camino, las nubes son incapaces de elegir entre la lluvia o nieve mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta principal, presionando el timbre demasiadas veces.

Es un pueblo pequeño, mi papá es policía, pero aun así insiste en mantener la puerta cerrada con llave todo el tiempo.

Estoy casi empapada y congelándome para cuando mi mamá abre la puerta, conversando profundamente por teléfono y apenas y reconociendo mi llegada. La casa huele un poco a galletas quemadas y puedo ver a mi papá frente a la televisión, Sports Center haciendo ruido y proyectando una luz azul en su rostro.

Dejo mi maleta junto a la puerta, traje ropa suficiente para tres noches, mi más larga estancia desde hace dos navidades.

Saludo a mi papá con la mano y él sonríe a modo de disculpa mientras habla.

—Están hablando del juego de mañana, aparentemente Ryan se lastimó durante la práctica de ayer.

No sé quién es Ryan pero de todas formas hago una mueca en simpatía, mirando hacia la cocina, en donde mi mamá sigue al teléfono.

Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo mientras me quedo en el pasillo, insegura de a dónde ir o qué hacer.

—¿Es tan malo allá como lo es aquí? —pregunta Edward, saltándose el saludo y sonando tan incómodo como me siento. Tomo mi maleta y subo las escaleras, exhalando ante el sonido de su voz.

—Siento como si mi presencia fuera un inconveniente en este momento —admito. Casi puedo escuchar como frunce el ceño.

—Dudo demasiado que eso sea cierto —insiste—. ¿Es Ryan? Lo estoy viendo justo ahora, se lastimó durante la práctica. ¿No dijiste que tu papá es un gran fanático de los Halcones de Atlanta?

Dejo salir una risa, cualquier ansiedad que sentía se va mientras él sigue hablando, su voz suaviza mis nervios y le da un sentimiento de casa a… bueno, la casa.

Quiero decirle eso, mientras él me dice que siempre ha odiado la manera en la que los pasos hacen eco por los pasillos, se preocupa por los silencios incómodos que seguramente sucederán durante la cena.

—La festividad en sí será lo peor —dice—. Siempre es algo demasiado grande, toda la familia viene y me pregunta sobre la escuela y mi trabajo y si ganaré mucho dinero y cómo está mi novia y ¿mencioné el aspecto del dinero?

—Hmm, ¿y qué les dirás? —bromeo, arrojándome a mi cama, subiendo los pies en mi edredón demasiado limpio, con los zapatos mojados y todo.

Él se ríe cálidamente, su voz baja cuando murmura:

—Que tengo una novia increíble con la que preferiría estar en su lugar. Y es descortés hablar acerca del dinero, ¿no es así?

* * *

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Maryluna, alejandra1987, Yani B, MariePrewettMellarke, EmmaBe, Pili, patymdn, Vanenaguilar, Adriu, bbluelilas, miop, Tecupi, tulgarita, Gabriela Cullen, Tata XOXO, Lizdayanna, angryc, Kriss21, krisr0405, somas, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori y el Guest :) **

**Por favor no olviden dejar su review, ya estamos en la recta final de la historia y me gustaría conocer sus opiniones ;) **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	35. Capítulo 35

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Cuando mis padres conocen a Edward por primera vez, es un accidente.

Eso creo.

La semana antes de Navidad, mi mamá anuncia que vendrán de visita, que consiguieron una oferta maravillosa en un lugar de California por las fiestas, que necesitan un retiro romántico y...

Los interrumpo con un montón de ewws y les digo que está bien. Creo que solo quieren dejar su auto en mi casa para no tener que pagar los cargos del aeropuerto.

Alice y Jasper ya están en Texas, mandándome montones de fotografías del tipo acaso-no-estás-celosa de sus días soleados, y ofrecieron su habitación para que mis padres duerman ahí.

—Puede que esté desordenada —admite Alice al teléfono—. Siéntete libre de ordenar lo que quieras ahí, pero quizá evita el cajón de la mesita de noche.

Conociendo sus extraños hábitos sexuales, estoy feliz de obedecer.

Tan pronto como abro la puerta, sé que no puedo dejar que mis padres se queden ahí. Creo que ni siquiera yo podría quedarme ahí. Apesta a hierba y perfume, hay ropa y cds esparcidos por el suelo y el escritorio, botellas vacías de vino y maquillaje por todos lados.

Salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta y dándome cuenta de que tendrán que quedarse con mi habitación y que tendré que quedarme en el sofá.

La noche anterior a cuando se supone que llegarían, cierro la tienda temprano y encuentro a Edward en mi casa, sus brazos llenos de herramientas de limpieza y cerveza.

—Hagámoslo —dice, tan determinado que no puedo evitar reír.

En realidad, él simplemente me hace compañía. Mientras barro el piso de la cocina él toma de su cerveza y señala las manchas que me perdí.

Él se ríe con fuerza cuando escondo todas sus cosas en mi clóset y cajones, asegurándome de que todos los rastros de "un chico duerme aquí" se vayan.

—No saben de mí, ¿cierto? —pregunta, divertido—. ¿Estás avergonzada de mí?

Le arrojo una almohada.

—Creo que mi mamá de hecho sufriría un derrame si supiera que estoy saliendo con un doctor. Jamás escucharía el final de eso.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Me gustaría conocerlos en algún momento.

—Créeme, no quieres hacerlo —le digo, rodando los ojos.

Está a punto de decir más, puedo verlo, pero el timbre suena.

—Oh, quizá sea la pizza —suspiro, mi estómago ruge en anticipación.

—Yo atiendo, tú sigue escondiendo los detalles de nuestro sórdido amorío.

Lo golpeo con otra almohada cuando sale hacia la puerta.

Toma un minuto entero escucharlo gritar hacia las escaleras.

—Bella, tus padres están aquí.

Mi estómago cae y estoy jodidamente corriendo por las escaleras, casi chocando con Edward cuando llego al final.

Mi papá está por la puerta, su rostro probablemente tan rojo como el mío, y mi mamá sonriendo de una forma que solo dice, _te atrapé_.

—Llegaron antes —jadeo—. Pensé que no llegarían hasta mañana.

Mamá deja su bolsa en el sofá, sonriendo mientras mi papá habla.

—Tu madre estaba ansiosa por verte.

Pura mierda.

Quiero acercarme a Edward, o al menos tomar su mano, pero sé que en el segundo en el que lo haga, se convertirá en un Asunto.

—¿Nos presentarás a tu amigo, Bella? —pregunta, con falsa modestia, fingiendo inocencia.

Y ahí es cuando sé que ella sabía. Hizo esto apropósito, sabía que estaba viendo a alguien y sabía que no le diría ni mierda al respecto.

Brevemente me pregunto si necesito asesinar a Emmett.

—Este es Edward —murmuro, señalándolo con el pulgar tan fuerte que lo golpeo en el pecho.

Puedo ver que está tratando de no reír mientras me rodea, extendiendo su mano para saludar primero a mi padre, luego a mi mamá.

—Es lindo conocerlos —dice con su voz encantadora.

Cuando el timbre suena, la pizza me da un poco más de tiempo antes de la inquisición.

* * *

Edward se burló de mí cuando le dije que pidiera dos pizzas, pero mientras mis padres devoran una de ellas, intercambiamos una mirada, mis ojos burlándose y mi pierna presionándose contra la suya mientras nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

Todos comienzan a lanzar preguntas a la vez.

Edward pregunta:

—¿Cómo estuvo el camino?

Mamá comienza su interrogatorio con:

—¿Cómo conoces a Bella?

Papá evita los ojos de todos y se pregunta en voz alta:

—Me pregunto qué tan efectivas son las cerraduras de tus puertas.

—Eres todo un policía —me río, pero él frunce el ceño.

—Esta no es la mejor parte de la ciudad —murmura, obviamente incómodo por toda la jodida situación.

Únete al club, papá.

—Y mamá, Edward trabajaba en el Starbucks cerca de Ballard.

Puedo ver como se desanima un poco.

Bella sale con un barista no es exactamente material para presumir al pequeño pueblo.

Sin embargo, duda por un segundo, los engranes visiblemente girando en su cabeza.

—¿Trabajaba? ¿Qué haces ahora, Edward?

Me mira tratando de contener mi pánico y sabe que ha dado en el clavo.

Edward aprieta mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa, obviamente disfrutando todo.

—Ahora estoy haciendo mi residencia en el Pediátrico de Seattle.

Juro por Dios que todo se queda tan callado que creo que mis padres quizá caigan muertos, sus bocas abiertas y los ojos completamente alarmados.

Quiero gritar: "ES UN DOCTOR, ¿ESTÁ BIEN? ESTOY ENAMORADA DE UN JODIDO DOCTOR, ESPERO QUE ESTÉN FELICES".

Oh por Dios, estoy enamorada de un jodido doctor.

Miro la forma en la que él contesta sus preguntas, su fácil sonrisa. Está acostumbrado a hablar de su trabajo, hablando con personas viejas acerca de mierda que les interesa.

Nadie se interesa acerca de lo absolutamente bueno que es, acerca de la forma en la que siempre quema el queso fundido o el hecho de que se sabe cada palabra de _Buenos muchachos_, que quiere adoptar un perro pero sabe que no tiene el tiempo suficiente para realmente hacerlo.

Les da a mis padres su discurso bien ensayado, ese acerca de sus planes de carrera, pero no les dice acerca de los niños que ayuda a salvar, o los niños que no. Ellos no logran ver lo mucho que se preocupa acerca de cada paciente individualmente, lo mucho que pesa en él.

Mi mamá sigue mirándome como diciendo, ¿cómo demonios conseguiste un hombre como este?

Solamente puedo encogerme de hombros. Quién carajos lo sabe.

* * *

Cuando Edward se va, les enseño mi habitación y el baño, mi papá aliviado de finalmente tomar una ducha.

—Un doctor, ¿eh?

Recuerdo las palabras que Edward dijo todos esos meses atrás.

_No quiero ser solo un doctor._

—Mamá —gimo, sabiendo que no tiene sentido. Su trabajo es lo único que le importa. El estatus y la seguridad que implica.

—Parece ser lindo —me dice.

—Lo es.

—¿Y te hace feliz? —pregunta mamá, mirando alrededor de mi habitación, sus dedos pasando por los cuadernos llenos en mi cómoda.

La pregunta me extraña, pero asiento.

—Eras una niña tan extraña y retraída, ¿sabes? Siempre escribiendo en tus cuadernos, encerrándote en tu habitación.

—Vaya, gracias.

—No lo digo de una mala manera —explica—. Yo solo… me preocupaba por ti. Emmett era tu único amigo, y luego comenzaste a salir con ese chico inútil y te mudaste y supuse… que terminarías sin hogar y desempleada y siendo adicta al crack.

—Jesucristo, mamá. —Siento las lágrimas picar mis ojos. ¿Realmente tenía una opinión tan pobre de mí?

—Pero ahora estás en la escuela y tienes un empleo y sales con un chico muy lindo. Yo solo… estoy orgullosa de ti, eso es todo.

Sé que sus intenciones son buenas, que ella solo quiere que sepa que estoy haciendo algo bien.

Finalmente.

Pero no puedo evitar la amargura que se asienta en mi pecho como una roca. He hecho toneladas de amigos, me creé una reputación por mí misma como una buena música. Estaba a punto de manejar mi propia tienda. Crecí un poco pero no era tan mala antes, ¿cierto?

—Gracias —murmuro, dejándola que me abrace antes de que siga husmeando en mi habitación en paz, tomando mi lugar en el sofá.

Debajo de la áspera cobija que Alice hizo de viejas camisetas, le envío una disculpa a Edward, _por todo._

Su respuesta es rápida: _ambos tenemos padres que son un poco demasiado._

Quiero reír. ¿Un poco demasiado?

La subestimación del año.

Tomo un respiro. Emmett tiene el día libre mañana para poder llevarlos a explorar la ciudad mientras yo estoy en la tienda, cenaremos juntos e intercambiaremos obsequios. La mañana siguiente, los llevaré al aeropuerto.

Y luego, estoy libre y despejada.

Jodida feliz Navidad.

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews:**

**Leahdecall, Tecupi, Vero Grey Cullen, freedom2604, miop, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, tulgarita, Maryluna, carlita16, Vanenaguilar, Yoliki, Maribel 1925, krisr0405, somas, patymdn, Katie DB, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, angryc, Angie Muffin, piligm, Tata XOXO, Adriu, EmmBe, Klara y los Guest :) **

**Espero se animen a dejar el suyo y nos leemos pronto :)**


	36. Capítulo 36

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

El día de Navidad de algún modo se transforma en yo siendo anfitriona de la cena, con Em y Rose y quizá incluso Edward.

—Será un compromiso —dice, mirando por la ventana de su habitación. La nieve está comenzando a caer, tentativos copos de nieve rozan su ventana—. Mis padres usualmente van a una fiesta por Nochebuena y pasamos el día siguiente juntos, pero les dije que hice otros planes.

—¿Lo hiciste?

Él sonríe.

—Sí. Después de Acción de Gracias… no lo sé. Ustedes son mi otra familia, quiero pasar el día contigo.

Y cuando dice mierda como esa, muerdo mi lengua para evitar decir esas dos palabras que siempre están atoradas en mi garganta.

—Así que cenaremos antes de la fiesta. Estás invitada por supuesto, pero no tienes que venir, no es la gran cosa. Mi mamá solamente quería que extendiera la invitación.

Lo miro, pero él no lo hace.

—Creo que lo está intentando —dice suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pediremos comida a domicilio.

Al final, voy con él, y no es tan malo. De hecho vamos a su casa ("territorio neutral", dijo él) y se rehúsa a cambiarse los jeans y el suéter, lo que me hace sentir mejor acerca de mi propio atuendo casual.

Me siento en su sala frente a su mamá, mirándola pretender que la comida frente a nosotros no le da asco por completo. Juega con su suéter, sin duda de casimir, y por primera vez entiendo que quizá ella está _nerviosa_.

Me pregunta acerca de la tienda, si tengo algunas fotos. Me siento junto a ella, mi hombro en su cintura mientras se inclina para ver mi teléfono. Su tono se torna casi profesional mientras evalúa el viejo piso, y realmente suena impresionada cuando le muestro el piso de arriba.

—No puedo tomar todo el crédito —digo—. Edward sacrificó demasiados días libres por la causa.

Él baja la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros y la calidez se instala en mi pecho ante el recuerdo.

Sus padres lo miran, inseguros, y es casi doloroso ver lo mucho que lo están intentando. Solo espero que se vuelva más fácil para ellos, porque cuando Edward me mira, con calidez y felicidad, me doy cuenta de que mierda, en realidad no importa.

* * *

El jamón no se cocina.

Simplemente no lo hace.

Edward sigue intentando quitarme de en medio, preguntando:

—¿Puedo solo mirarlo?

Emmett y Rose están masticando papas fritas tan fuerte como pueden en respuesta al hecho de que este jodido jamón debió haber estado a 140 grados desde hace dos horas.

—Este horno simplemente apesta. Mierda, no FUNCIONA.

Él me rodea, inspeccionando el termómetro antes de simplemente mover la manija del horno a los 500 grados.

Y al final, el jamón está listo casi tres horas tarde y el exterior está quemado y jodidamente crujiente, pero estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa, música de Navidad suena suavemente desde la otra habitación y Emmett sigue haciendo brindis por todos para que podamos seguir bebiendo, y es… perfecto.

Edward juega con mi cabello mientras descansamos, todos entramos y salimos de comas causados por la comida, y escribo en mi nueva libreta de cuero (cortesía de Em). Estoy muy sentimental y mis desordenadas palabras lo reflejan...

_We´re sitting ´round the kitchen table_

_(Estamos sentados alrededor de la mesa de cocina)_

_It kinda feels like family but a little more unstable._

_(Casi se siente como una familia pero un poco más inestable)._

* * *

Recibimos el Año Nuevo con un show, todos nosotros ebrios y vestidos demasiado elegantes para el bar en el que estamos y cantamos la canción favorita de Alice, porque es acústica y le permite a Jasper llamarla al escenario, poner una rodilla en el suelo, y pedirle entre lágrimas que se case con él.

Edward me abraza con fuerza mientras los miramos bailar juntos durante el set de la siguiente banda, el anillo de la abuela de Jasper brillando en las luces rojas y azules. Su abrazo me ayuda a aliviar un poco la ansiedad que quiere instalarse en mi pecho. Alice y Jasper van a casarse, Shelly está planeando su retiro, se siente como si todos estuviéramos creciendo demasiado rápido.

Pero Edward descansa su barbilla en mi hombro, sus labios presionándose ligeramente contra mi mandíbula y ese sentimiento de nerviosismo es reemplazado por un ansioso tipo de disposición.

* * *

Pasamos febrero sin ningún descanso. La rotación de Edward cambia y está intentando ponerse al día en el trabajo, se deja crecer demasiado la barba y se le olvida comer la cena. Alice ya casi se convierte en una Bridezilla por completo, queriendo que todo sea absolutamente perfecto para el 6 de junio, la fecha de la boda, porque está impaciente y enamorada y es un total dolor en el culo. Como la dama de honor (y su mejor amiga) me convierto en el blanco de su sondeo día y noche. Ya estamos pasando tardes doblando grullas de papel para "el más hermoso telón de fondo".

Y no sería tan malo si Shelly no tuviera ya un pie en Florida, el otro sale de Ballard Music cada día un poco más. Su nuera está embarazada y Shelly quiere estar ahí tan pronto como se pueda para ayudar.

Lo que significa que estoy ahogándome en papeles e información de impuestos y toda esa mierda de negocios que apenas puedo entender. Mi única salvación es Em, quien me guía tanto como puede hacerlo.

Mis padres pueden escuchar el estrés en mi voz cuando llaman, lo que es mucho decir porque significa que realmente están escuchándome por primera vez. Comienzo a recibir cheques en el correo de vez en cuando, cincuenta dólares por aquí, cien dólares por allá y me gritan cada vez que les digo que se detengan.

—Para la comida —dicen ellos.

En su lugar ahorro todo eso, pensando en el espacio vacío de la tienda, listo y esperando por ser usado.

* * *

A inicios de abril, Edward se toma una semana libre del trabajo y me convence de que la tienda no colapsará en el caos si me le uno para unas vacaciones. Tomamos su auto y manejamos por la costa, quedándonos en cabañas en el bosque y en Air BnB´s en la ciudad, saliendo de Washington y entrando a Oregón. Nos detenemos en Seaside y nos maravillamos en la Haystack Rock y Edward señala todas las locaciones de _Los Goonies_.

Conseguimos rosquillas en Portland y vemos algunos shows, encontrándonos con algunos amigos que conozco del medio para tomar demasiadas cervezas, y nos quedamos en sus pisos cuando estamos demasiado cansados como para seguir.

Nos toma casi todo el día siguiente no solamente para recuperarnos de una terrible resaca, sino también para manejar hacia San Francisco, y luego otro día para disfrutar California. Vamos de compras y miramos otras tiendas de música, mi libreta de cuero llenándose de ideas para Ballard. De salida, nos detenemos en Muir Woods y Edward trata (y falla) de tomar una fotografía completa de un árbol de secoya y nos besamos en la playa cercana hasta que estoy bronceada y mareada.

El camino de catorce horas a casa es fácil, estamos arenosos y cansados y comemos demasiados snacks, pero nos detenemos en cuanto encontramos una buena vista que nos guste y Edward me deja escoger toda la música.

Apenas estamos de vuelta en Washington y en una parada para descansar, comprando sodas a las tres de la mañana cuando me besa, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Esa es la primera vez que me dice que me ama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción del capítulo: 'stove lighter' de camp cope**

* * *

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**freedom2604, Yani B, jupy, Gabriela Cullen, somas, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, piligm, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Katie DB, Kriss 21, Brenda Cullenn, Tecupi, Adriu, Vanenaguilar, tulgarita, Lady Grigori,Maryluna, miop, angryc, Maribel 1925, krisr0405 y Lizdayanna. **

**Aviso: estoy en medio de una mudanza (lo odio) y en lo que termina todo este caos y me instalan nuevamente el wifi por lo menos pasaran unos cuantos días, lo que significa que no podré actualizar hasta entonces :/ mientras tanto, espero se animen a dejar sus reviews con lo que ustedes esperan ver en estos últimos capítulos (ya se nos termina la historia *llora*). **

**¡Espero podamos leernos pronto!**


	37. Capítulo 37

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

Shelly se marcha el 3 de mayo. Es un día especialmente lluvioso y combina con mi ánimo.

Lloro todo el tiempo que estoy en la tienda, tanto que ella amenaza con llamar a Edward para que venga a recogerme.

Al mismo tiempo, creo que también la pone un poco triste. Soy su empleada favorita, después de todo.

—Es más que eso —me dice cuando bromeo al respecto en el almuerzo—. Siento como si fueras mía. Te he visto crecer, pero ahora es tiempo de dejar el nido.

—Pero no me iré —le digo, mi voz quebrándose—. Tú sí.

—Bella, juro por Dios que si no detienes esto.

—Es solo que voy a extrañarte —murmuro, porque mierda, lo haré. También se siente como si fuera mía.

Al final del día, ella trata de darme sus llaves de la tienda pero me rehúso a aceptarlas.

—Tienes que venir de visita —insisto y aunque rueda los ojos, las mete en su bolsa.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos afuera con ella mientras cierra, ambos inseguros y tristes mientras ella mata el tiempo por ahí. Cuando nos mira de nuevo, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas.

—Saben, cuando mi esposo y yo abrimos esta tienda, era su vida. Y luego él murió y se sentía como si teniendo la tienda, aún lo tenía a él. Desde que nuestro niño se mudó a Florida, he querido seguirlo, pero tenía miedo de que si dejaba este lugar, lo estaría decepcionando —solloza y se acerca a mí, acunando mi rostro en sus manos—. Pero veo lo mucho que te importa, lo buena que eres en esto, y sé que él estaría feliz, orgulloso incluso, de que otra joven amante de la música seguirá manejando su legado. Solo quiero decir gracias, Bella, por todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que harás.

Me aferro a ella, ambas sollozando y poniendo a Jasper incómodo cuando lo atraemos a un abrazo grupal.

La observamos subirse a su autobús, mirándonos hasta que gira en la esquina, dejándonos en silencio por un momento antes de que Jasper tenga una idea.

—¿Quieres embriagarte y tocar música?

—Mierda, sí.

* * *

Escribimos canciones toda la noche, ebrios y riéndonos y divirtiéndonos tanto, tanto, tanto. Alice tiñe el cabello de Rose mientras tocamos y Em hace un punteo a ritmo con mi bajo, cansado del trabajo. Edward solo nos mira, sorbiendo de su propia bebida con la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

Nos reímos y estoy tocando unos acordes de locura, mi voz temblando mientras canto: if this is playing grow up (si esto es jugar a crecer), hold my hair back as I throw up (sostén mi cabello mientras vomito).

Jasper añade: under sheets with all my toes up (debajo de las sábanas, desmayado)…

Me le uno y estamos histéricos, wasting awaaaaaaaay (consumiéndonos).

Siento como si la ansiedad que tengo acerca de manejar la tienda está transformándose en una nerviosa e incontrolable risa.

It´s actually fucked,

(Es algo realmente jodido),

I keep in pace,

(Mantengo el ritmo,)

53 complaints I´m ill-equipped to face.

(53 quejas que no estoy preparada para enfrentar).

* * *

Son casi las tres de la mañana para cuando me voy a la cama, Edward detrás de mí, adormilado.

—Lamento haberte mantenido despierto tanto tiempo —suspiro en su cuello.

Él murmura somnoliento.

—No lo hiciste.

—¿Y si arruino todo esto? —digo, con los ojos abiertos y mirando el techo y de repente sintiéndome tan pequeña que podría desaparecer.

Él se incorpora, recargándose en su codo y lanzándome una mirada determinada.

—No arruinarás esto. Ni siquiera lo has intentado aún. E incluso si lo haces, estarás bien.

—Quizá.

—Bella —se queja, recostándose en el colchón junto a mí.

—¿Aún te tendré?

Él sonríe entonces, divertido.

—Aún me tendrás.

Ayuda un poco.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tengo resaca y me siento extraña cuando llego a la tienda. Está silenciosa, falta la música usual de Shelly.

Se siente vacía y hace que mi corazón duela.

Cuelgo mi abrigo en la oficina de Shelly, mi (santa mierda)... oficina y me tomo un segundo para sentarme en la silla giratoria y tomar un respiro.

Ahí es cuando veo la nota.

Es la letra de Edward, desordenada y de chico.

_Tú puedes. Revisa el piso de arriba cuando tengas una oportunidad. Te amo._

Mi estómago se revuelve con absoluta adoración. Tengo diez minutos antes de abrir la tienda. Quince minutos antes de que Jasper entre y se disculpe por llegar tarde.

Subo las escaleras de dos en dos, encontrando la puerta abierta. Me pregunto cómo se tomó el tiempo para hacer esto. Cómo entró siquiera.

Sospecho de Alice.

En la habitación, en el tenue brillo de la grisácea mañana, hay una cámara en un trípode al centro, un moño rojo la adorna.

Se me corta la respiración. Es una cámara demasiado linda.

Una cámara profesional, con un gran lente y todo eso.

La nota pegada a ella dice: _para tus sesiones de grabación en tu habitación extra._

Me doy cuenta entonces, que tengo a alguien que realmente, en verdad cree que puedo hacer esto. He desperdiciado tanto de mi vida sintiéndome incapaz y como si estuviera decepcionando a todos a mi alrededor, y aquí hay alguien que gastó una ridícula cantidad de dinero para apoyar un sueño que tengo.

Las lágrimas pican en mis ojos y lucho contra ellas todo el tiempo que me preparo para abrir la tienda, encendiendo luces y poniendo música, sonando a través de los pequeños altavoces. Cambio el letrero hacia abierto y abro la puerta, tomando un respiro.

Desearía tener tiempo para saborear este momento, para grabarlo en mi memoria, con la calidez de saber que probablemente puedo hacer esto.

Cuando la campana sobre la puerta suena, una chica que luce cansada entra buscando un nuevo arco para su chelo, desearía que alguien estuviera aquí conmigo, que no estuviera enfrentando esto sola. Desearía que Edward estuviera aquí.

La puerta suena de nuevo. Más clientes.

El nerviosismo sube por mi garganta pero siento la nota que él me escribió en mi bolsillo trasero. Sé que él estará esperándome cuando llegue a casa, y por ahora, es suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción: "urge to purge" de charly bliss**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Paso súper de rápido a subirles el capítulo final de la historia, aún falta un pequeño epílogo y se los subiré en cuanto tenga wifi nuevamente. **

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews: **

**vanina iliana, leahdecall, nanako, miop, adriu, alejandra1987, lady grigori, liz vidal, maryluna, kriss21, saraipineda44, yoliki, vanenaguilar, tecupi, lizdayanna, piligm, bbluelilas, jupy, katie db, tulgarita, krisr0405, brennda cullen, carlita16, freedom2604, somas, patydmdn y angryc. **

**No olviden dejar su review y espero nos podamos leer pronto :)**


	38. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_**bicyclesarecool**__**. **_**Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite .fanfiction)

Link del grupo en facebook: w w w . facebook groups / itzel . lightwood . traducciones

Link de la historia original: w w w fanfiction net / s / 12749515 /1/ Useless-Things

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**City Scene Seattle**_

_**8 de mayo de 2021**_

_**Entrevista por Eric Yorkie.**_

_**Entrevista con Bella Swan, dueña de Ballard Music y creadora de Spare Room Sessions.**_

Cuando me encuentro con Bella Swan, ella está a mitad de medir a un niño para un violín. Ella le sonríe a él y le asegura a su madre que sus dedos se encallecerán pronto, y que presionar las cuerdas no siempre dolerá.

Hasta ahora, ella se ha reunido con un inversionista, ha dado tres lecciones de guitarra y ha resuelto una crisis que involucraba unos CD´S con el precio mal etiquetado.

Ni siquiera es mediodía.

Durante su descanso, la sigo hacia una bodega y hacia unas amenazantes escaleras que llevan a la famosa _Spare Room_. Mientras come el resto de su comida para llevar, contesta mis preguntas acerca de cómo a los veintiséis años se las ha ingeniado para crear una tienda con una devota base de clientes y un canal de YouTube con alrededor de veinticinco mil vistas por video.

_**Eric Yorkie:**__ Así que, ¿has sido dueña de Ballard por alrededor de tres años ahora?_

**Bella Swan:** No exactamente, comencé a manejarla hace algunos años, pero oficialmente no fui dueña hasta a principios de este año. Shelly, la dueña anterior, me ofreció un gran trato por ella. Se mudó a Florida y creo que ella solo quería… ser libre de esto. Disfrutar sus años dorados en la playa.

_**EY:**__ No es fácil mantener una tienda como está viva en el clima de Spotify de hoy. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para que tus clientes vuelvan?_

**BS:** Tenemos una pequeña comunidad aquí. A la gente aún le importa los negocios pequeños, y la gente quiere tener un disco en sus manos. La tienda ha estado aquí por muchos años, es parte del vecindario de una forma en la que Amazon no puede competir. Además, los hipsters aman esta mierda.

_**EY:**__ Vi algunos pósteres firmados en oferta allá abajo… apuesto que esos se mueven con rapidez._

**BS:** [se ríe] Lo hacen, quiero decir, muchos de mis amigos son exitosos ahora, los hago firmar algunas cosas cuando vienen a saludar. Mi amigo, Jake [de la banda Lone Wolves] siempre dice que lo estoy explotando.

_**EY:**__ Solías tocar con los Lone Wolves, ¿cierto?_

**BS:** No exactamente. Jake, Leah y yo solíamos tocar y escribir canciones juntos, pero no estaba dentro de manera oficial.

_**EY:**__ Pero fuiste de gira con ellos, ¿correcto?_

**BS:** Solo estaba supliendo a Jane cuando se rompió el brazo.

_**EY:**__ Realmente eres una música talentosa. ¿Has pensado en dejar todo esto atrás y tocar de forma profesional?_

**BS:** Gracias. Me gusta tocar música, pero no quiero que se sienta como un trabajo, ¿sabes? Ese mes de gira fue muy divertido, pero extrañé demasiado este lugar.

_**EY:**__ Es entendible. Te has construido una vida aquí. Para cuando este artículo se publique, estarás casada, ¿cierto?_

**BS:** Casi, en junio. Pero sí, nadie está más sorprendida que yo acerca de cómo están funcionando las cosas [se ríe]. Pero Edward, mi prometido, fue mi principal soporte durante ese primer año. De hecho fue él quien echó a andar _Spare Room Sessions_, él no me dejaba rendirme.

_**EY:**__ Hablando de Spare Room Sessions, ¿esperabas que fueran tan grandes como lo son?_

**BS:** Oh demonios, no. Pensé que sería solamente algo pequeño y divertido que haría con mis amigos. Pero tengo bandas que vienen a grabar de camino al Paramount [Theatre] o el Showbox. Bandas que idolatraba cuando crecía quieren venir a tocar en mi pequeña habitación, es totalmente de locos.

_La habitación en cuestión, en la foto de abajo, es el paraíso de cualquier amante de la música. Las paredes están firmadas por aquellos que han tocado aquí y hay polaroids pegadas en las paredes. Un par de usados pero cómodos sofás están contra las paredes, reservados para aquellos afortunados que logran conseguir boletos para una sesión [visita el sitio web de Ballard Music para detalles acerca de cómo conseguir uno]._

_**EY:**__ Tú misma has tocado un par de sesiones aquí también. Tienes una nueva canción, Different Now, disponible en el sitio web de la tienda por un donativo. ¿Puedes hablar un poco de eso?_

**BS:** Las sesiones que toco aquí son más que nada para probar el nuevo equipo [se ríe]. Y como compositora, es simplemente lo que amo y realmente solo es para mí. Pero la gente me sigue pidiendo que comparta las canciones, así que las volví disponibles. De todas formas, todo lo recaudado se va para la Spare Room. Y con respecto a la nueva canción, es una de la que estoy orgullosa.

_**EY:**__ Se siente como una balada para tu yo más joven._

**BS:** Supongo que lo es, de alguna forma. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando que estaba arruinando todo, que no estaba haciendo lo suficiente para ser exitosa, que todos estaban poco impresionados por todo lo que hacía y ese… no era el caso. Soy dura conmigo misma, ¿sabes? Algunas veces tienes que serlo, pero en un punto tienes que reconocer que todo lo que estás haciendo es una manera de trabajar hacia algo, y algunas veces, eso es suficiente.

_**EY:**__ Como dices en la canción: "You´ll find in time, all the answers that you seek, have been sitting there just waiting to be seen (encontrarás con el tiempo, que todas las respuestas que buscas, han estado ahí esperando que las veas). __Take away your pride and take away your grief, and you´ll finally be right where you need to be (olvídate de tu orgullo y olvídate de tu pena, y finalmente estarás en donde necesitas estar)._

**BS:** ¡Me da escalofríos! ¡Detente! [Se ríe]. Pero sí, justo como dice en la canción.

_**EY, **_**City Scene Seattle.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**canción: 'different now' de chastity belt**

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Finalmente puedo compartir el epílogo de esta historia con ustedes, espero les guste y se animen a dejar un último review ;)**

**Mil gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review: **

**Leahdecall, Nayely, Pili, Yani B, Gabriela Cullen, freedom2604, Tecupi, bbluelilas, patymdn, Maryluna, Lizdayanna, jupy, Tata XOXO, MariePrewettMellark Katie DB, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, miop, Brenda Cullenn, somas, angryc, Yoliki, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Vanina Iliana, carlita16, alejandra1987, Adriu, krisr0405 y saraipineda44. **

**Mil gracias por su paciencia, por seguir la historia y por dejar sus reviews :) **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
